MY SECRET
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: naruto putri dari seorang pengusaha ternama. dia selalu melakukan rutinitasnya dirumah bahkan untuk sekolah. suatu malam orangtuanya memberitahu bahwa dia akan sekolah di luar. bagaimanakah kehidupannya? dan hal apa saja yang ditemukannya?
1. Chapter 1

. ku memandang langit dan melihat awan yang berjalan sangat lambat.

"Fu…."

Cewek itu menghela napas. Dia merasa bosan dengan segala rutinitasnya. Sekolah, les, bekerja, tidur, sekolah, les, bekerja , tidur. Itulah yang sering dilakukannya. Cewek itu hanyalah seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun yang seharusnya masih asik bermain dengan anak seusianya.

"fu…"

Lagi-lagi cewek itu menghela napas.

"apa anda mendengarkan saya nona namikaze"

Cewek itu menengok kearah seseorang yang sedang berbicara kepadanya.

"tentu iruka sensei"

"coba mainkan apa yang sensei ajarkan tadi"

Cewek namikaze tadi yang bernama lengkap naruto namikaze. Merenggangkan tangannya dan mulai menyentuh tuts tuts dipianonya. Dan nada indahpun terdengar menghanyutkan semua pendengar.

.prok

""

Naruto berdiri dan membungkukkan badan. Dan les piano telah usai. Dengan segera dia mengambil kaca mata dan tas yang bergeletak dimeja. Kakinya melangkah menuju ruang perpustakaan. Disana sudah menunggu kurenai sensei. Guru privat management yang sengaja disediakan oleh orang tuanya yang tidak bisa mengajarkan secara langsung cara mengelola perusahaan akibat kesibukan.

"sumimasen"

Naruto duduk dan membuka buku-bukunya. Dan dimulailah pelajaran management itu. Naruto mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan gurunya. Sesekali mengangguk, bertanya dan menulis. Jam menunjukan jam 16:00 . naruto berdiri dan membungkukan badan.

"arigatou…"

Naruto meninggalkan ruangan itu dan segera menuju kamarnya. Di baringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, bisakah aku menjalani hidup seperti gadis pada umumnya. Batinnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang menampakan langit biru. Ya, langit-langit kamarnya adalah kaca. Sehingga dia bisa melihat langit luas yang berwarna biru. Seperti matanya.

"nona"

Terdengar suara dari luar. . ganggu orang yang sedang istirahat saja.

"ya aku segera kesana"

Naruto berdiri dan merapikan bajunya yang agak kusut. Dia paksakan kakinya untuk melangkah menuju ruang yang tepat berada disebelah kamarnya.

Cklek!

Dubukanya pintu. Disana sudah ada pria berumur 22 tahun berambut putih dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Naruto tau pria itu tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Pria itu adalah kakashi-jisan. Sekertarisnya. Naruto segera menuju kursi dan duduk dengan nyaman.

"ada apa kakashi?"

"ini nona"

Kakashi menyerahkan map dan dengan segera dibacanya isi map tersebut.

"kenapa tidak chichi"

"namikaze sama sedang mengurus yang lain nona."

Dengan seksama naruto kembali membaca map tadi.

"aku tidak setuju. Bilang kepadanya jika ingin bergabung. Tulis seluk-beluk dia ingin bergabung. Bukan hanya ingin memasang nama kita."

"baik nona"

Naruto terus membaca map yang lain. Jika setuju dibubuhkannya tanda tangan. Jika tidak, diberikannya kepada kakashi dan diberi penjelasan.

Jam 18:00 . naruto bangkit. Tapi kepalanya pusing sehingga pada saat berdiri dia kembali duduk.

"anda tidak ada apa-apa nona?"

"tidak"

Naruto kembali berdiri dan menuju kamarnya. Dibukanya laci dan diambilnya sebuah botol kecil. Dikeluarkannya 3 butir pil dan diminumnya dengan sekali tegak. Pukul 19:00 . naruto keluar untuk makan malam. Tentunya hanya ada dirinya. Sepi tidak ada siapapun. Setelah selesai naruto kembali kekamar dan membuka buku pelajarannya. Sebenarnya bukan buku sekolah biasa. Karena dia tidak pernah belajar disekolah biasa. Naruto selalu dipanggilkan guru privat. Tidak ada cara lain. Kasan dan tosannya terlalu takut terjadi apa-apa jika dia disekolahkan di sekolah biasa, pukul 22:00 hp naruto berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa chichi dan hahanya menelfon.

""

"naru-chan…."

"iya haha…"

"haha punya berita bagus"

"hm"

"kamu akan sekolah di sekolah biasa besok."

"hah?"

"iya sayang. Apa yang dikatakan oleh haha benar"

Terdengar suara berat disana menyakinkan.

"benarkah?"

"tentu. Kakek jiraya pasti tidak akan keberatan."

"arigatou haha chichi"

"ok. Hanya itu yang ingin haha dan chichi beritahukan. Bye. Oyasumi sayang…"

"oyasumi namikaze naruto-chan…"

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan segera masuk kedalam selimut hangatnya. Besok adalah hari keberuntunganku. Batinnya. Jam 06:00 . naruto sudah siap menggunakan seragam sekolahnya. Sekarang bukanlah mimpi belaka bisa bergabung dengan anak-anak seusianya. Biasanya naruto bisa keluar rumah jika ada urusan kantor yang tidak mungkin dilaksanakan dirumah.

"nona sudah siap?"

"tentu"

Naruto masuk kedalam mobilnya. Diluar para pelayan memandangnya khawatir. Ya, karena baru kali ini dia akan mengenal lingkungan luas. Naruto segera menuju sekolahnya. Sekolah elit terbesar disana. Konohagakure elite school. Disana ada sekolah dari playgroup hingga kampus. Dan jika dilihat dia akan masuk kelas 2 SMA sekarang. Naruto keluar dari mobil limonya. Untungnya dia minta berhenti di simpang jalan dan tidak ada yang tau siapa dirinya. Dipakainya kaca mata dan rambutnya dikucir 2. Dikeluarkan pula buku tebal dari dalam tasnya. Dengan begitu, hanya sedikit yang mengenalinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Aduh… tsuki sangat malu menjadi author baru. Bagaimana tidak. Balas review aja tsuki ga bisa. Jadi balesnya Cuma bisa di chapter berikutnya. Kalo ada yang mau ngajarin Tsuki untuk balas review yang baik. Tsuki akan menurutinya dengan baik. Gomen-ne… tapi… arigatou… untuk yang udah review. Tsuki tadinya takut kalo cerita Tsuki ga ada yang liat. Karena saking menyebalkannya. Tapi ternyata banyak respon positif dan itu semua membuat Tsuki hidup kembali. *emang tadinya mati?*. mata Tsuki sakit. Dan kata kasan ga boleh didepan komputer. maap kalo lama. Ok basa-basinya cukup. Saatnya tsuki balas review.

Riyuki .u: arigatou. .*membungkukan badan* Tsuki update nih…hehehehe

Aiko Uchinami: arigatou. .*membungkukan badan* Tsuki usahakan untuk update kilat. Tsuki akan berusaha. KEMBANGKAN SEMANGAT MUDA!

Kanon1010: arigatou. .*membungkukan badan* wah…. Arigatou atas koreksinya. Maapkan Tsuki. Tsuki masih baru jadi ga ngerti. Tapi di chapter ini dan selanjutnya Tsuki akan menggunakan petunjuk. Ok. SEMANGAT!

Rose: xixixixi emang tujuan awal Tsuki bikin penasaran. *plak.* Naru-chan emang keren banget disini. Tsuki usahakan untuk update kilat. arigatou. .*membungkukan badan*

NanaMithrEe: arigatou. .*membungkukan badan* baik. Tsuki akan lanjutkan. SEMANGAT!

Fujiwara Eimi: arigatou. .*membungkukan badan* aduh… Tsuki jadi malu sendiri. Arigatou atas petunjuknya. Tsuki akan memperbaikinya. Tsuki akan berusaha arigatou…

Aochan: hehehehe iya nih. Tsuki juga ga tau. Cerita masih pendek udah di publish. Tsuki juga bingung sendiri pas tau ternyata ceritanya masih pendek.*PLAK!* Naru-chan ga sakit ko. Nanti dijelaskan di chapter akhir kayaknya. Hehehehe. Masih pake sifat asli Naruto yang gampang bergaul ko. arigatou. .*membungkukan badan* Tsuki harap chapter ini lumayan panjang. See you.

Shiho Nakahara: hua…. arigatou. .*membungkukan badan* baik. Tsuki akan lebih memperbaikinya. Wah… Naka sama. Kita teman seperjuangan kalo gitu. Arigatou….

Anggun : iya nih Tsuki author baru. arigatou. .*membungkukan badan* Tsuki usahakan update . xixixixi

Kazuki 777 : salam kenal juga Kazuki. Iya sasufemnaru nih. Sejak ada virus sasunaru dari temenku. Aku jadi ketagihan bedanya dia yaoi. Kalo aku . masalah obat akan di kasih tau di chapter akhir kayaknya. Maap harus menunggu. Hmmm Naruto pasti akan menjadi siswi yang mencolok. Di chapter ini pantat ayam keluar… *di chidori* ok. Update kilat. Arigatou…. See you.

Nanao: Tsuki harap juga begitu. Salam kenal juga Nanao. Chapter ini keluar ko. Iya nih naruto aku bikin culun dulu. Soalnya dia mau cari temen yang sebenarnya. Arigatou…. Jaa…

Aduh… Tsuki kayaknya perlu pijit. Terlalu banyak membungkukan badan dan akhirnya encok tsuki kayaknya kambuh. Tapi gpp deh. Yang penting semua senang.

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu itachi*

Pairing : SasuFemnaru

Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.

Ok. Mungkin udah pada BT. Selamat menikmati. *hoy. Bukan makanan nih*

MY SECRET

Naruto kembali melihat sekolahnya dengan mata yang disinilah dia. Disini dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto bukan Namikaze Naruto. Dengan begitu hanya sedikit dari mereka yang mengenalinya bahkan dia berharap tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Naruto ingin dikenal bukan kerana kekayaan keluarganya. 'Tapi bagaimana aku mengatakan ini kepada Jiraya-jiisan? Menipu pastilah tidak baik. Akh…. Aku akan memikirkannya nanti.' Batin Naruto dalam hati.

Dengan langkah yang pasti Naruto masuk kedalam gerbang. Semua anak berbisik. Mungkin karena penampilannya. Hahahahaha. Yang masih dibilang sedikit. Hmmm… cupu.

Naruto terus melangkah tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh semua anak yang disana. Sebenarnya jika mereka lebih dekat melihat. Mereka akan mengetahui seberapa cantik dirinya.

TIN

Naruto menengok kebelakang. Dilihatnya mobil ferari berwarna biru donker. *udah tau siapakan?*. didalamnya terdapat seorang pemuda tampan menggunakan kaca mata hitam. Dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh Naruto untuk segera minggir. Tapi karena Naruto masih mengagumi ketampanan sang pemilik mobil. Naruto hanya diam. Tidak mempedulikan apa yang diinginkan oleh sang pemilik mobil. Akhirnya karena sang pemilik mobil kesal dia keluar.

"Bisakan anda minggir dari jalan!"

"Eh?"

Naruto baru sadar bahwa sang pemilik mobil keluar. Tapi Naruto masih tetap diam.*author bikin aku kayak orang bego*

"Hey… kau tau kau menghalangi jalan dan menghalangi pemandangan. Dasar cewek aneh"

Siku didahi naruto mulai berkedut. Dia berbalik. Menyebabkan rambutnya berkibas mengenai muka pemuda tersebut.

"Dasar dobe…"

Teriak pemuda tersebut. Naruto hanya mengangkat tangannya dan melambai.

"Salam kenal teme"

Naruto menyeringai menang.

Naruto POV

"Jii-san aku mau memakai marga kasan. Bolehkan?"

"Jii-san setuju. Tapi itu agak sedikit sulit"

"Tidak akan sulit jiisan. Hanya sedikit sekali yang bisa mengenali Naru. Jii-san taukan Naru belum pernah sekalipun muncul didepan publik"

" kau sajalah Naru-chan"

Jii-san mengacak rambutku. Aku tau jii-san memang sangat menyayangiku. Setelah urusan selesai aku segera pamit kekelas. XI 1. Dimana sih letak kelasnya. Bodohnya aku tidak menanyakannya kepada jii-san. *tuhkan author memang nganggap aku bodoh*. Tunggu. Aku bisa menanyakan pada seseorang.

"Gomen"

Ku menghentikan langkah kaki seorang cewek berambut panjang berwarna indigo.

"Sumimasen. Kelas XI 1 dimana ya?"

Gadis itu melihatku dan mengangguk.

"I i ikut denganku. Ki ki Kita sudah terlambat"

Naruto pov end.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana gadis itu melangkah.

"Gomen Asuma sensei"

"Silahkan masuk Hinata"

Hinata masuk dan duduk. Menampilkan sosok yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Asuma sensei. Aku anak baru"

Naruto membuka suara.

"Hahahaha maaf. Sensei lupa"

Asuma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk masuk. Semua anak disana terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana tidak. Ada gadis cupu yang akan menjadi teman baru mereka.

" kita mendapat teman baru. Ayo perkenalkan namamu"

Naruto mengangguk. Dia menghela napas sebentar kemudian membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Yosh! Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto"

Kata Naruto terlewat semangat.

.krik

Semua anak terdiam melihat semangat Naruto untuk memperkenalkan diri. 'Bagus mereka tidak mengenaliku.' Batin Naruto. Naruto kembli membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan membungkuk.

"Dozoyoroshiku"

"Baik Naruto kamu duduk di dekat Hinata"

"Hai. sensei"

Narutopun duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Hay… namaku Hinata. Hyuga Hinata."

"Wah… Hinata-chan anak dari Hiashi sama?"

Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Ka ka kau tau?"

"Siapa yang tidak tau. Diakan sering datang kerumahku"

Naruto terdiam dan kembali mencerna apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. 'Owh tidak.' Batinnya.

"Gomen. Maksudku Hiashi sama sering datang kerumahku dalam bentuk Koran. Ya dalam bentuk Koran. Mana mungkin Hiashi-sama datang kerumahku. Aku tau Hinata-chan anaknya karena yang ku tahu dari keluarga Hyuga hanya Hiashi sama"

Hinata mengangguk. Sedangkan Naruto segera menghela napas. 'Tidak akan ku ulangi tindakan bodohku.' Batinnya lagi. *author sampai kapan kau menyebutku bodoh*. Naruto kembali melihat kedepan berniat untuk mencatat tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah Asuma-sensei yang sedang menatapnya.

"Naruto bisa kerjakan soal didepan. Sensei lihat sejak tadi kamu mengobrol"

"Hai sensei"

Naruto maju kedepan. Hinata merasa tidak enak kepada Naruto. Naruto melihat soal yang ditulis oleh Asuma-sensei. Kemudian beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk dan segera mengerjakan soal itu dengan cepat. Asuma dan yang lain mengangguk. Menyadari betapa cerdas Naruto. *akhirnya dikatakan cerdas juga* Naruto kembali kekursinya.

"Kau hebat Naruto"

"Arigatou"

Setelah beberapa lama. Akhirnya jam istirahat berbunyi. Karena teman yang dikenal Naruto hanya hinata. Jadi dia hanya ke kantin bersama Hinata.

"Naru-chan mau makan apa?"

"Yang enak apa hinata-chan? Aku baru melihat makanan ini"

"Benarkah?"

'Kau membuat kebodohan lagi Naruto.' Batinnya. *baru aja dikatain cerdas. Eh.. dikatain bodoh lagi*

"Ti tidak Hinata chan. Aku baru melihat makanan sebanyak ini dijual. Hinata-chan tau kan bagaimana kondisi keluargaku" *emang aku pernah cerita ya?*

"Owh… aku ingin membeli tokiyaki"

"Aku beli ramen. Itu makanan kesukaanku"

Setelah menentukan tempat yang ingin diduduki mereka berpisah. Dan mereka kembali dengan makanan dan minuman ditangan mereka. Naruto menambahkan banyak merica di ramennya. Tanpa tau apa yang terjadi.

"Hua…"

"Ada apa naru-chan?"

"Pedas sekali hinata"

"Naru-chan terlalu banyak menambahkan merica"

Keringat bermunculan didahi Naruto. Naruto melepas kaca matanya dan meraih tisu. Mengelap seluruh keringat diwajahnya. Hinata baru melihat wajah asli Naruto dan itu membuat Hinata sedikit terkejut.

"Naruto?"

"Ya?"

"Kau cantik"

Naruto baru menyadari bahwa dia melepas kaca matanya. Dengan segera dipakainya kembali kaca mata itu.

"Matamu berwarna biru seperti Namikaze-sama"

"Tidak Hinata. Aku hanya memakai lensa"

"Terus kenapa memakai kaca mata?"

"Kan lensanya cuma untuk main-main"

Naruto dan Hinata kembali memakan makanan mereka. Mereka mengobrol tentang apa saja yang ingin diketahui Naruto tentang sekolah. Yang sebenarnya sudah dijelaskan secara terperinci oleh jiisannya. Mereka tidak lagi membahas tentang Naruto. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali tahu banyak tentang Naruto. Tetapi, Hinata menunggu hingga Naruto sendiri yang bercerita kepadanya.

"Hey! Sedang apa kalian disini. Ini tempat kami"

Naruto menengok kesebelah.

"Emang kenapa? Tempat lain juga ada"

"Dasar dobe"

Naruto dapat melihat pemuda yang tadi pagi ditemuinya.

"Kau tidak tau siapa dia?"

Tanya seorang cewek berambut pink.

"Apa perlu aku mengenalnya?"

"Naruto kita harus pergi. maaf senpai. Kami akan pergi. kami sudah selesai"

"Tidak Hinata! Kita yang lebih dulu disini"

Naruto menatap Hinata yang sudah terlihat ketakutan. Naruto masih bingung. Mengapa Hinata sepertinya takut sekali dengan teme ini. Bukankah hak mereka sama disekolah ini.

"Sudah turuti saja. Apa yang dikatakan temanmu ini"

"Tenang Sakura, Sai. Aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan"

"Tidak usah Sasuke"

Naruto membulatkan matanya. 'Jadi ini adalah anak dari Fugaku-jisan.' Batinnya. Sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya. Sasuke membuka tutup minumannya dan menumpahkan minuman tersebut ke atas kepala Naruto.

"RA-SA-KAN"

Sasuke menekankan setiap suku katanya. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke sasuke. dan menatap tajam mata onyx itu. dan otaknya mulai bekerja. 'rambut pantat ayam, wajah lumayan tampan. Baik sepertinya nilai 7 adalah nilai maksimal yang bisa kuberikan. Kau sekarang selamat Sasuke' batinnya.

"Hey kenapa kau memandangi sasuke?"

Tanya salah satu anggotanya yang Naruto yakin bernama Sai. Naruto mengambil minumannya dan menyiramkannya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Rasakan. Kita 1 sama"

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Sasuke adalah pangeran disekolah. Tak ada yang berani dengannya. Apa lagi dia adalah anak dari Uchiha Company.

"Na na naru-chan…"

"Hinata-chan tidak usah takut. Orang seperti itu harus diberi pelajaran."

Naruto menyuruh Hinata untuk kembali kekelas. Sedangkan dirinya ke ruang kepala sekolah.

"Jii-san. Apa ada seragam baru?"

Jiraya terkejut melihat cucu kesayangannya basah. Wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Uchiha itu membuatku jengkel."

Jiraya mengangguk bertanda mengerti. Sudah banyak laporan tentang Uchiha Sasuke. dan dia tidak menyangka cucunya menjadi salah satu korban.

"Jii-san punya banyak seragam. Apa yang akan Naru lakukan?"

"Tidak ada"

"Tapi dalam sekejap Naru-chan bisa menghancurkan mereka."

"Tidak jii-san. Aku hanya kasihan keluarga baik-baik seperti Uchiha memiliki keturunan sepertinya. Sayang sekali. Aku dekat dengan kasan, tosan dan anikinya. Jika bukan karena mereka aku pasti akan menjatuhkannya"

"Bagus jii-san bangga dengan Naru"

Naruto mengambil seragam yang diberikan oleh jiraya dan dengan segera mengganti seragamnya yang basah. Setelah mengganti bajunya naruto kembali ke kelas.

Sasuke POV

"Siapa cewek tadi?"

"Sepertinya kita harus memberi tahu siapa kita."

"Jangan gegabah. Aku ingin menyelidikinya dulu"

Aku segera menghubungi salah satu koneksiku dikelas XI 1. Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya ditelfon aku sedikit tersenyum *baca: menyeringai* ternyata namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

"Mari kita buat pelajaran"

Ku memberi komando kepada temanku.

Sasuke POV end

Naruto berjalan menuju belakang sekolah. Karena Kiba memberitahunya untuk kesana. Tapi sejauh mata memandang. Naruto tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Mencari seseorang Naru-chan?"

Naruto melihat Sasuke, Sakura dan Sai.

"Aku tidak mencari kalian"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan mereka. Tapi dengan cepat Sakura maju dan mencengkram tangan Naruto. Naruto diam. 'Beginikah cara penyambutan sekolah kepada anak baru.' Batinnya. Sasuke datang menghampirinya dan memegang dagu Naruto.

"Beruntung kau cewek jika tidak aku tidak akan segan-segan memukulmu. Tapi aku bisa melakukan ini"

Sasuke mengeluarkan gunting dari saku celananya. 'tidak, aku tidak mau ada yang menyentuh rambutku' batin Naruto. Naruto meronta dari cengkraman Sakura. Naruto hanya ingin tahu. Seberapa besar kekuatan cengkramannya. Sebenarnya Naruto juga belajar bela diri. Karena kasan Naruto adalah wanita yang sangat pandai bela diri. Itu juga dimaksudkan untuk menjaga Naruto jika Naruto tidak dibawah pengawasan para bodyguardnya. 'hanya 3 ternyata' batin Naruto. Sasuke tertawa. Dia merasa telah menang. Gunting itu menyentuh rambut Naruto.

"TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MENYENTUHNYA TEME…"

Naruto meronta lebih kuat membuat sakura tidak kuat menahannya. 'aku hanya akan mengeluarkan sedikit.' Batinnya lagi.

.buagh

Naruto membersihkan tangannya dari debu. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang babak belur, Sai yang tidak jauh berbeda sedangkan Sakura cukup merah dipipinya. Sasuke mengeluarkan deathglarenya kepada Naruto. Baru kali ini dia dipermalukan.

Naruto masuk kedalam kelasnya. Kiba memandang aneh Naruto. Dan Naruto menghampirinya.

"Kau berbohong kepadaku"

Naruto mengeluarkan seringainya dan mencengkram kerah baju Kiba.

"Go go gomen Naru-chan. Jika aku tidak menurut. Keluargaku bisa terancam bangkrut"

Naruto mengangguk dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Baiklah. Kali ini aku memaafkanmu"

Pulang sekolah. Naruto dijemput oleh supirnya. Tapi tidak ada yang tau. Karena Naruto naik di tempat yang agak jauh dari sekolah.

Akhirnya yang ditakuti sekarang adalah Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tidak mau menyerah. Naruto memiliki banyak teman walaupun mereka tidak mengetahui siapa Naruto sebenarnya. 'jika ada masalah dengan Uchiha serahkan pada Naruto' itulah semboyan yang diberikan anak-anak.

"Ayo kita kembali bertarung"

Ajak Sasuke menghadang jalan Naruto.

"Aku malas"

Kata Naruto membalik buku managementnya yang tentunya tidak diketahui yang lain karena buku itu menggunakan bahasa Prancis. Naruto selalu menjawab bahwa itu hanya sebuah novel tebal.

"Kau takut?"

Naruto tidak memperdulikan kata Sasuke. Naruto kembali membalik bukunya. Karena merasa dicuekan Sasuke menyobek buku Naruto. membuat Naruto naik darah.

"Baiklah"

Dan perkelahian dimulai dan dapat dipastikan siapa yang menjadi pemenang. Tentunya Naruto. Perkelahian seperti itu akhirnya menjadi pemandangan biasa di sekolah.

Naruto POV

"Besok pertemuan keluarga. Bagaimana ini?"

Ku bergumam kepada diriku sendiri.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hinata-chan"

Aku tidak bisa tenang dengan semua ini. Ku mondar-mandir di kamarku berharap mendapatkan solusi.

"Aku bisa membawa Kakashi. Tidak. Itu akan ketahuan. Iruka? Ya Iruka sensi."

Ku segera memencet nomer Iruka sensei di hpku.

BRAK!

"Naru-chan…. Kasan pulang"

Naruto POV end

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Tanya Naruto kepada wanita berambut merah panjang didepannya.

"Naru tidak mau melihat kasan?"

"Bukan begitu"

Naruto memijit lehernya.

"Kasan pulang karena sekolahmu besok ada rapat"

"Tapi…"

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Naruto menceritakan semuanya. Berhubung Kushina sangat menyukai cerita detektif. Dia mendukung apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Kushina menyebut tindakan Naruto 'COOL'. Naruto memandang Kushina meminta pengertian kasannya.

"Lihat saja besok Naru-chan"

Kushina menyeringai. Dan Naruto tau bahwa besok akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan.

Naruto menunggu gelisah di depan aula. Tiba-tiba seorang wanita agak tua dan memakai baju kumal datang menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Apa aku mengenal baa-chan?"

"Naru-chan…. Dasar kau anak durhaka. Kasanmu kau bilang baa-chan. Sebegitu tuakah kasanmu ini?"

"Kasan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Naruto mengamati penampilan wanita itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. 'perfect' batinnya. Naruto membawa kasannya masuk dan mereka duduk berdampingan. Disamping Naruto ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey senpai. Tidak mengajakku bertarung hari ini?"

Tanya Naruto menggoda.

"Aku sudah malas meladenimu"

"Tentu aku juga sama"

Sebenarnya Kushina memperhatikan itu. Dia agak sedih karena tidak bisa mengobrol bahkan menyapa para teman-temannya. Dengan penyamaran seperti ini dia tidak mungkin menyapa mereka. Dan jika itu terjadi. Dia akan merusak penyamarannya dan penyamaran Naruto.

"Kasan ayo pulang!"

Kasan Naruto mengangguk.

"Hey dobe!"

"Teme… berhenti menyapaku seperti itu"

"Kau kenal Naruto?"

Tanya Kushina dengan suara dibuat-buat.

"Perkenalkan saya kakak kelas Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke"

Kushina tersenyum melihat Sasuke. dan itu membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto sweatdrop.

"Apa ba-san mengenal saya?"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke menengok kebelakang dan melihat kasannya. Sasuke pamit dengan Kushina dengan sangat sopan.

"Dasar penjilat. Didepan kasan dia baik. Coba kasan tau sifat aslinya. Kasan tidak akan menyangka bahwa dia anak dari Fugaku Ji-san."

"Sepertinya benang merah sudah mulai terlihat"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. dia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh kasannya.

"Maksud kasan?"

Kasan Naruto hanya tersenyum kepadanya dan menggandeng tangan Naruto keluar sekolah. Esoknya kasan Naruto sudah pergi lagi ke Paris. 'tidak bisa dipercaya' batinnya. Secepat itu kasannya pulang. Tapi dia bersyukur kasannya rela pulang demi menghadiri rapat disekolahnya.

Naruto kembali sadar dari lamunannya dan melihat jam di kamarnya. 'jam 2 ya' batinnya. Dia segera mengganti baju dan keluar dari kamar. Tidak lupa dengan tas biola ditangannya. Karena Yuki sensei guru les biolanya tidak bisa datang. Naruto mau tidak mau harus kerumah senseinya itu.

"Biar saya antar nona"

"Tidak usah. Naru ingin jalan-jalan"

"Baik nona. Saya panggilkan bodyguard"

"Jangan! Aku ingin sendiri"

"Tapi nona"

Kepala pelayan Naruto yang bernama Kabuto memandang sedih nonanya. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan nonanya pergi sendirian. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Kabuto menyuruh bodyguard untuk membututi Naruto. Tapi dengan syarat tidak akan ketahuan. Naruto kembali memakai kaca matanya dan menguncir rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda.

Naruto menendang batu kecil didepannya. Tadi secara sepihak Yuki sensei menyuruhnya untuk tampil solo. Dan Yuki sensei bilang bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah setuju. 'sejak kapan kasan dan tosan setuju aku tampil didepan publik' batin Naruto. Naruto tidak menyadari ada batu didepannya. Dan…

"hua…"

"Nona"

Naruto terjatuh. Tetapi tidak jadi karena dirinya ternyata kembali berdiri. Dia merasakan seperti ada yang membantunya tadi.

Naruto menengok kebelakang. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun. 'seperti Jugo' batinnya. Tapi itu tidak lagi dipedulikan Naruto. Dia kembali berjalan. Jugo yang bersembunyi menghela napas. Dia bersyukur nonanya tidak mengetahui bahwa dia sedang dibuntuti.

Naruto memutuskan untuk duduk terlebih dahulu di dekat sungai. Memandang aliran air yang sangat tenang. Naruto melepas kaca matanya.

"hu… sampai kapan aku akan berpura-pura? Aku merasa tidak enak membohongi semuanya. Padahal mereka tulus kepadaku. Mungkin sampai aku lulus saja. Ya sampai lulus."

"Naru-chan?"

Naruto berbalik dan ditemukannya seorang pria berambut hitam panjang.

"Itachi-nichan?"

"Ini benar naru-chan?"

Naruto mengeluarkan senyum andalannya.

"Ko bisa keluar? Dan nichan lihat tidak ada seorangpun bodyguard di samping Naru?"

"Aku sudah berubah nichan. Nichan mau dengar ceritaku?"

Itachi duduk disamping Naruto dan mendengarkan seluruh cerita yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kau beruntung Naru-chan?"

Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. Dia tersenyum dan terus mendengarkan. Tanpa menyela sedikitpun apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Tapi dahi Itachi sedikit berkerut setelah mendengar nama adiknya disebut.

"Jadi orang itu Naru-chan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tenang Itachi-nichan aku tidak akan membawa masalah ini dalam urusan bisnis kita"

"Tapi Naru-chan bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan kami. Apa aku perlu beri pelajaran?"

"Sasuke beruntung memiliki kalian. Tidak usah nichan. Dia adik kesayangan nichankan. Aku tau ko. Jadi Itachi nichan tidak usah khawatir. Ini itung-itung balas budi kepada keluarga Uchiha yang selalu baik kepada keluarga Namikaze. Itachi-nichan tidak boleh memberitahukan ini kepada Sasuke. jika dia tau siapa Naru sebenarnya. Naru akan benar-benar marah"

"Naru ngancam nih?"

"Bu bu bukan begitu"

Naruto menundukan kepalanya. berharap Itachi tidak marah kepadanya.

"Aku ngerti ko"

Itachi kembali mengacak rambut Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Hey baka aniki!"

Naruto dan Itachi sontak menengok keatas. Naruto dengan segera memakai kaca matanya.

"Ada apa baka otoutou?"

"Hn"

Itachi mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh baka otoutounya. Sedangkan untuk Naruto muncul tanda Tanya besar dikepalanya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari baka anikinya dan menatap Naruto.

"Ternyata ada dobe juga disini"

"Teme…"

Sasuke menghampirinya.

"Aniki mengenalnya?"

Itachi berpikir sejenak dan menengok kearah Naruto. Itachi dapat melihat arti dari wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto sangat cemas. Dan keringat dingin keluar dari wajah Naruto. Membuat dirinya pucat. Dan itu membuat Itachi khawatir. Kemudian Naruto menggeleng kepada Itachi. Itachi menghela napas.

"Aku mengenalnya"

To be continued

Hahahahahaha maafkan Tsuki yang asal motong cerita. Tapi tenang. Update kilat nih. Tunggu 2 atau 3 hari. Chapter selanjutnya akan segera muncul. Dan Tsuki harap ini cukup panjang. Apa kepanjangan ya? Disini Tsuki emang bikin naruto keren banget. Soalnya Tsuki kadang sebel dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu sempurna dan memiliki segalanya. Jadi disini Tsuki membuat Naruto yang begitu. Bedanya naruto lebih memakai perasaan. Hehehehehe. Ok. Tsuki hanya minta…. Please review….

Bocoran chapter selanjutnya : Naruto terlihat kecewa dengan ucapan Itachi. Tetapi wajahnya kembali bersinar setelah mendengar kata-kata Itachi selanjutnya. *udah tahun ajaran baru* Naruto kelas XII sedangkan Sasuke masuk ke Universitas. Naruto merubah seluruh penampilannya. Mobil berwarna merah marun terparkir didekat mobil biru donker. Pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut merah marun. Dan Naruto langsung memeluk pemuda tersebut.

Siapakah pemuda tersebut dan apakah hubungan mereka? apakah yang dikatakan oleh Itachi? Apa saja perubahan Naruto? Dan bagaimanakah kelanjutan Sasuke? hahahaha akan terjawab di chapter selanjutnya. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuki kembali. (==')

Tsuki malu karena membuat janji yang tidak-tidak. Bilang 2 sampai 3 hari. Eh… malah telat berhari- hari. Tsuki bener-bener minta maaf. Tsuki tidak bermaksud. Ini semua gara- gara mata Tsuki sakit waktu itu. dan kata kaa-san Tsuki. Tsuki ga boleh lihat-lihat nb dulu. Berhubung Tsuki nakal. Tsuki buka nb. Dan akhirnya ketauan dan tragisnya nb Tsuki disita. Bahkan Hp ikut disita juga *poor Tsuki*. Dan akhirnya setelah dijauhkan dari nb dan hp. Mata Tsuki kembali sehat. Walaupun sekarang masih ditatap tajam kaa-san kalo udah terlalu lama didepan nb. (==")a mau cepet update. Tsuki juga mudik dan nb juga masih disita. Jadi… susah juga. hehehehe . hmmm… Owh ya Tsuki mau ucapin. Minal aidzin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir batin bagi readers yang merayakan idul fitri. ^^

Supaya ga buang-buang waktu. Saatnya untuk balas review.

Kazuki 777 : .arigatou *membungkukan badan* masih kurang panjang ya. Hmmm… Tsuki harap chapter sekarang cukup panjang ya. Masalah penyamaran Naru. Tsuki belum ada rencana untuk membuat penyamaran Naru terbongkar. Hehehehehe. Tsuki lagi asik nulis Naru yang serba misterius. *muncul aura hitam di sekitar tubuh author* . kalo itu…. hn…. Baca aja deh dibawah. *PLAK!* maaf tidak sesuai dengan rencana. (T.T)

NanaMithrEe : hahahahaha Tsuki bener-bener bikin Naruto yang cool. Soalnya menurut Tsuki terlalu cewek itu buat ga enak. Dan masalah bodoh. Tsuki ketularan manggil Naruto bodoh karena Sasuke sering manggil Naruto dobe. Jadi salahkan Sasuke. *dideathglare sasuke* Itachi itu kakakku. Jadi harus turut andil diceritaku. Wah… Tsuki bersyukur kalo ternyata fanfic Tsuki dapat menghibur Nana. . Tsuki harap ini tidak terlalu lama. .arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Aiko Hiraoka : hua…. Maafkan Tsuki… Tsuki tidak bermaksud membuat Aiko penasaran. (.) setuju….. sasuke sekali-kali harus dibawah Naruto. Hehehehe kita sepemikiran ternyata. Hahahahaha arigatou…. Tsuki update sekarang. .arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Aiko Uchinami : iya nih Tsuki buat lebih panjang. ^^ . .arigatou *membungkukan badan* benang merah itu maksudnya. Hmmm… Tsuki juga ga ngerti. Tapi maksudnya benang merah itu. bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke itu berjodoh. Hehhehehe dan ditakdirkan bersama. Ok. Tsuki usahakan chapter berikutnya update kilat. ^^

Shiho Nakahara : hehehehehe iya nih. Terlalu bersemangat. Xixixixi sesuai dengan permintaan soalnya ada yang reques. .arigatou *membungkukan badan* padahal Tsuki juga ga tau kenapa buat ini cerita. *PLAK!* alurnya kecepetannya? Tsuki soalnya ga terlalu suka hal yang bertele-tele. Dan kalo dilamain takutnya pada BT karena terlalu lama.

Kanon1010 : boleh….. ^0^ hehehehe iya nih. Tulisan Tsuki emang Typo terus. Xixixixixi *Hoy! Bukan dipuji* hmmm ok. Yayay kapten! Di chapter ini dan selanjutnya Tsuki harap. Tulisa Tsuki sudah benar. Hahahaha. Loncat loncat ya alurnya. Maafkan Tsuki…. Gpp ko. Tsuki juga emang harus banyak belajar. ^^ .arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Vii no Kitsune : .arigatou *membungkukan badan* siap! Tsuki siap mmenjalankan tugas. Bener Vii. Tsuki buat Naruto lebih berkuasa dari Sasuke. hehehehe. SEMANGAT!

Riyuki .U : iya nih…. Sasuke masuk Universitas sedangkan Naruto kelas XII. Hehehehe. .arigatou *membungkukan badan* SEMANGAT!

Ok. Tanpa membuang waktu. Selamat membaca… ^^

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu itachi*

Pairing : SasuFemnaru

Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.

MY SECRET

Naruto POV

Ku menunduk lemas mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi nii-chan. Sekarang semuanya akan tamat. Dan aku tidak akan bisa lagi menampakan wajahku di depan Teme ini.

"Aku mengenalnya, bahkan yang ku ketahui lebih banyak darimu. Karena aku berkenalan dengannya sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Satu sekolah denganmu dan dia adik kelasmu. dan yang membuatku unggul adalah aku tau jika dia les biola. Benarkan?"

Aku langsung mendongakan wajahku terlonjak tak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi nii-chan. Itachi nii-chan menatapku. Dan matanya seolah berkata 'aku membayar hutang adikku Naru-chan'. Dan aku tersenyum kepadanya bertanda aku setuju. Dari pada aku disini lebih lama dan akan menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Karena ku lihat si teme sepertinya tidak mau kalah dengan kakaknya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Kalo aku disini nanti aku diajak berantem lagi sama si teme. Bye teme. Bye Itachi nii-chan…."

Aku segera pergi dan aku dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke. tapi aku tidak peduli.

Naruto POV end

Sasuke POV

Apa-apaan itu si dobe. Sok kenal dengan baka aniki. Ku menatap tajam dirinya. Tapi dia tidak berbalik atau apapun. Ku berbalik menatap baka aniki dan aku melihatnya tersenyum.

"Sepertinya akrab sekali"

"Cemburu?"

"Ti tidak"

"Mukamu merah baka otoutou"

Ku mencoba menetralkan kembali wajahku. Aku harap tidak ada yang tau soal ini.

"Berbaik hatilah kepadanya baka otoutou. Kau tidak mengetahui apapun"

Baka aniki pergi meninggalkanku. Dan aku hanya menatap kepergiannya. Kenapa aku menjadi bodoh begini? *yayayaya sekarang Teme yang dikatakan bodoh* setelah mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh baka aniki. Aku langsung mengejarnya.

"Hey… aku tidak mengerti. Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku Baka Aniki."

Sasuke POV end

Naruto dengan santai pulang kerumah. Semua pelayan sudah menunggunya didepan rumah. Mereka khawatir dengan keadaan nonanya. Memang itu terlihat sangat lebay. Tetapi itulah bentuk kasih sayang mereka terhadap Naruto.

Esoknya seperti biasa Naruto berangkat diantar oleh sopirnya dan hanya akan diantar hingga perempat jalan.

Naruto POV

Ku turun dari mobilku.

"Makasih pa."

Dan setelah itu mobil pergi meninggalkanku. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Angin menerpa rambutku. Tapi sayang angin itu takkan bisa memberantakan rambutku. Karena hari ini seperti biasa aku kuncir dua. *poor angin* Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu suka dengan model ini. Biarlah dibilang cupu. Yang penting aku suka.

"Naru-chan…."

"Hay Lee"

Ku menghampiri seoang pemuda yang sangat suka dengan warna hijau. Mungkin jika disekolah ini dibebaskan dari penggunaan seragam. Aku yakin Lee akan menggunakan pakaian serba hijau. Sepertinya dia terlalu fanatik dengan guru olah raga kami. Yang menurutku sangat aneh. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku suka dengan guru olah raga itu. semangat mudanya benar-benar harus diacungi jempol. Padahal dia sudah tidak muda lagi. *di tendang ke gunung sama guru Guy*. Tapi Lee adalah cowok yang baik hati dengan semangat muda yang membara.

"Ayo kita kekelas"

Lee mengangguk dan kami berjalan kekelas berdua.

"Naru-chan…. Tunggu aku!"

Aku dan Lee menengok kebelakang dan senyum mengembang di bibir kami setelah mengetahui siapa yang tadi memanggil kami.

"Ino-chan… Hinata-chan… kalian telat?"

Pertanyaan yang ku berikan hanya di jawab senyum oleh mereka berdua. dan sekarang kami berempat berjalan menuju kelas. Tunggu! Kita seharusnya berjalan berlima. Dimana satu orang lagi?

"Dimana Kiba?"

Tanyaku pada mereka.

"Aku disini"

Ku melihat Kiba berlari kearah kami dan semua telah berkumpul. Inilah teman plus sahabat yang ku dapakan di sekolah ini. Aku harap mereka akan tetap begini setelah mereka mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Tidak apa ko Ino"

Kataku mengusap air mata yang keluar disudut mataku. Semua menatapku curiga. Tapi setelah ku mengeluarkan senyum andalanku, muka kekhawatiran mereka hilang. Aku memang sangat menyayangi mereka. Dan kami jalan bersama menuju kelas.

Pelajaran pertama adalah biologi dan gurunya adalah orochimaru sensei. Didepan orochimaru sensei sedang menjelaskan tentang reptil. Aku menulis apa saja yang menurutku penting. Sebenarnya pelajaran ini telah ku kuasai tetapi bukankah memperdalamnya akan jauh lebih baik.

"Aku punya kabar Naru-chan"

Hinata tiba-tiba berbisik kearahku. Sebenarnya ini jarang sekali terjadi. Karena Hinata bukanlah anak yang suka mengobrol disaat pelajaran. Pasti ini adalah sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Benarkah Hinata-chan?"

"I I iya Naru-chan"

"Apa itu?"

Kataku sambil kembali menulis yang sesaat tadi tertunda.

"Namikaze-sama akan datang ke sekolah hari ini"

"APA?"

BRAK!

Aku menggebrak meja. Dan membuat semua mata melihat kearahku.

"Apa ada yang salah Uzumaki-san?"

"ma maafkan aku sensei. Tadi aku melihat kecoa"

"Baik duduklah kembali"

Aku duduk kembali dan berusaha untuk menetralkan keadaan. Bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin aku kabur sekarang. Sepertinya aku perlu berpikir jernih. Ku mengangkat tanganku.

"Sensei bolehkah aku ke UKS? Sepertinya aku sedikit pusing."

"Kau tidak apa-apa Uzumaki-san?"

"Tidak sensei. Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar."

"Baiklah"

"Arigatou sensei"

Setelah diberi izin aku segera pergi dari ruangan kelas. Semua mata sahabatku melirik kearahku. Mata mereka seolah berkata 'kau baik-baik saja?' dan aku hanya bisa menjawab mereka dengan senyum. Aku harap jawaban itu cukup untuk mereka.

Aku segera menuju atap bukan UKS. Sial! Bagaimana bisa tou-san kemari. Bukankah tou-san sedang sibuk? Pasti ini semua gara-gara sifat tou-san yang menurutku tidak perlu. Jika ini dibiarkan. Ini akan mengganggu rencanaku. Karena tou-san sangat membenci kebohongan.

Angin menerpa wajahku ketika ku membuka pintu. Dengan cepat ku keluarkan hp yang setia berada di kantong rokku.

"Kakashi? Bisakah kau sekarang ke sekolahku? Jangan menggunakan pakaian yang mencolok, biasa saja. Seperti kau ingin bertemu dengan jii-san. Kau mengerti?"

Setelah mematikan handphone. Ku memukul pagar pembatas.

"SIAL…."

Teriakku sekencang-kencangnya. Tetapi sepertinya suaraku terbawa angin.

"Kau membolos Namikaze?"

GLEK!

Ku menelan ludahku yang sangat sulit sekali tertelan. Secepat inikah aku ketahuan. Sekarangkah saatnya semua terbongkar? Dengan cepat aku berbalik dan ku melihat seseorang bangun dari sebelah pintu.

"To to tou-san?"

Ku melihat tou-san menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan berjalan kearahku.

"Sejak kapan tou-san disana? Tou-san mengapa disini? Dan apa yang tou-san lakukan?"

"oh… banyak sekali pertanyaanmu Naru-chan. Tapi yang pasti tou-san kesini hanya ingin melihat putri tou-san sekolah"

"Tapi tidak perlu diadakannya pidato tidak penting bukan? Apa yang tou-san lakukan?"

Tou-san menyipitkan matanya.

"Apa yan tou-san lakukan? Tou-san hanya ingin mengenang masa lalu tou-san disini. Tou-san disini sering bolos bersama teman tou-san. Fugaku-san. Dan kau tau Naru-chan? Dari sini tou-san sering melihat kasan olah raga"

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

"Jadi masala perkumpulan itu?"

" Darimana kau tau mau diadakan perkumpulan?"

"Aku tau. Jika tou-san ke sebuah sekolah. Tou-san pasti akan mengadakan pertemuan. Aku tau bagamana sifat tou-san"

"Ketahuan ya?"

Tou-san menggaruk kembali kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Tou-san…. Hanya untuk saat ini. Berhentilah berlaku seperti anak kecil. Tou-san akan merusak dan membongkar rencanaku"

"Apa maksudmu nona Namikaze?"

Aku tau tou-san terkejut dengan ucapanku. Dan itu semakin diperjelas dengan bagaimana tou-san memanggil namaku dan tatapan tajamnya. Aku tau sekarang sudah waktunya untuk berbicara serius.

"Aku disini bukan Namikaze Naruto tetapi Uzumaki Naruto. Dan aku ingin tou-san tidak membuka penyamaranku"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang nona?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan teman yang benar-benar ada dipihakku bukan karena keluarga dan kekayaanku"

"Tapi yang kau lakukan salah nona Namikaze"

"Bukankah tou-san ingin aku selamat?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jika saingan tou-san mengetahui bahwa pewaris tunggal Namikaze company bersekolah disini tanpa adanya bodyguard. Tou-san tau apa yang akan difikarkan mereka?"

Tou-san Nampak berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Jadi? Tou-san mau mengikutiku?"

"Tou-san masih menentang adanya pembohongan"

Ku menghela napas.

"Hanya kali ini"

Kataku memohon kepada tou-san.

"Lihat saja nanti"

Ku melihat tou-san akan pergi.

BRAK!

"Ada apa nona?"

Aku dan tou-san terlonjak kaget. Ku melihat di pintu telah berdiri Kakashi.

"Semua telah terselesaikan Kakashi"

"Apakah aku gagal nona?"

"Tidak. Kembalilah kekantor. Aku sudah selesai dengan tou-san"

"Namikaze-sama"

Kakashi membungkuk kearah tou-san.

"Aku hanya meminta pengertianmu tou-san"

Aku melangkah meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Tunggu dulu Naru-chan!"

Aku berhenti dan menengok kearah tou-san.

"Apa kaa-san tau?"

Aku tersenyum.

"Tentu kaa-san tau. Tou-san tentu mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran kaa-san setelah mendengar ceritaku dan membantuku menyamar. Dan tou-san tentu tau apa yang sering dilakukan kaa-san pada saat permainannya diganggu"

Ku melihat tou-san bergidik ngeri dan aku menyeringai.

"Tapi itu semua terserah tou-san"

Kataku menambahkan dan segera pergi dari sana. Aku tau pasti muka tou-san pucat pasi sekarang. Karena aku mendengar kakashi sedang berteriak-teriak menanyakan keadaanya. Aku tertolong olehmu kasan.

Aku segera menuju UKS. Aku akan sedikit mengistirahatkan otakku sebentar. Belum terlalu lama aku berbaring. Tiba-tiba spiker di koridor berbunyi.

"SEMUA ANAK HARAP BERKUMPUL DI AULA"

Naruto POV end

Naruto bangun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju keluar UKS.

"Apa kau sudah sembuh?"

Naruto mengangguk. Belum saja Naruto membuka pintu. Pintu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan para sahabatnya. Naruto akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju aula. Dan karena mereka semua tau Naruto bukanlah orang yang suka terhadap keramaian, mereka membawakan novel tebal Naruto *baca : buku management* Naruto dan para sahabatnya memilih tempat di tengah. Mereka duduk dan Naruto memilih diam. Berharap tou-sannya tidak bicara macam-macam.

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar menandakan tou-sannya telah keluar. Dengan segera ditutupnya buku management itu.

"Itu Namikaze-sama"

Kiba berbisik kearah Naruto. Naruto dengan segera memandang kedepan dan pada saat dia mengahadap kedepan, tou-sannya sedang menatap dirinya. 'aku percaya kepada tou-san' Naruto mengirimkan pesan lewat pandangan matanya. Kemudian tou-sannya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ehem. Selamat siang anak-anak…."

Kepala keluarga Namikaze itu membuka pidatonya.

"Senang sekali siang ini aku bisa melihat generasi muda-"

Naruto benar-benar mengabaikan apa yang dikatakan oleh tosannya. Dia kembali membaca bukunya yang sempat ditutup. 'aku benar-benar tidak minat dengan apa yang dikatakan tou-san' batinnya. Naruto terus membaca tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya. Dan sekarang dia merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

Naruto POV

Aku merasakan sekarang sepertinya aku sedang diperhatikan. Aku tau semua mata tertuju padaku. Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakana tadi tou-san? Aku menutup bukuku dan melihat kedepan. Benar saja semua menatapku. Ku menarik kecil seragam Kiba yang menatapku tak percaya.

"Ada apa Kiba?"

Aku harap tou-san benar- benar tidak mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ka ka kau adalah saudara jauh Namikaze-sama?"

Aku menatap kearah tou-san dan tou-san sedang tertawa kearahku dengan 2 jari keatas.

"Aku memang saudara Namikaze-sama"

Kataku dengan innocentnya.

"Aku saudara jauh Namikaze-sama"

Dan mulailah kembali semua orang berbisik-bisik. Bahkan para sahabatku menatapku seperti aku adalah orang asing diantara mereka.

Setelah satu jam. Akhirnya semua berhenti dan kami boleh keluar. Pada saat keluar semua menatapku dan berbisik. Sungguh menyebalkan tou-san itu. kau membuatku malu tou-san.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita Naru-chan?"

Ino membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Aku hanya saudara jauh. Sangat jauh Namikaze-sama. Apa yang harus diberitahukan?"

"A a apa Naru-chan pernah melihat Namkaze-hime?"

"Namikaze-hime?"

"I iya Naru-chan. Namikaze Naruto."

Aku mengangguk kearah hinata.

"Kenapa aku baru menyadari kalian mempunyai nama yang sama?"

Lee menatap ku dan yang lain secara bergantian.

"Nama marga kami berbeda Lee…. Dan mungkin aku memiliki nama yang sama karena kami memang saudara. Dan hmmm…. Aku sering bertemu dengan Namikaze Naruto. Tapi tidak terlalu lama juga. dia selalu pulang lebih awal."

Semua mengangguk mengerti. Dan kami terus berjalan dengan segudang pertanyaan dari temanku.

Naruto POV end

Sasuke POV

Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Ternyata Naruto adalah saudara jauh Namikaze-sama. Untung saja si Naruto tidak melaporkan tentang kejadian waktu itu. ku segera pergi dari aula itu dan segera menuju ke kelas. Ku melihat Naruto sedang berjalan juga kekelasnya dan semua teman dekatnya sedang memberikan banyak sekali pertanyaan.

"Kau gadis yang menarik Naruto"

Kataku pelan sambil berjalan melewati para fans girlku yang berteriak histeris karena melihatku menyeringai.

Sasuke POV end

*skip waktu karena kelamaan. PLAK! Bukan karena kelamaan. Tapi karena authornya ga punya bahan cerita lagi*

Hari berlanjut begitu cepat. Tidak terasa sudah kenaikan kelas. Dan dengan urutan terdepan dan teratas adalah Naruto. Juara terbaik pada tahun itu dan tidak diragukan lagi. Sasuke masuk kedalam universitas. Tapi entah mengapa dia tidak memilih universitas luar negeri. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi. Padahal nilai dan kemampuannya cukup dan diatas rata-rata.

Naruto mencoba untuk mengubah penampilannya. Mencoba berpenampilan seperti Namikaze Naruto. Dan bukan lagi seperti gadis cupu.

"Aku yakin aku bisa"

Naruto melangkah masuk ke gerbang sekolah. 'dan inilah awal pelajaran' batin Naruto bersemangat. Naruto melihat Hinata, Kiba, Ino dan Lee. Dengan segera dia berlari kearah mereka.

"Hoy…"

Teriak Naruto dari jauh.

"Naru-chan?"

Ino menyipitkan matanya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Cantik sekali…."

Kata mereka kompak melihat perubahan penampilan Naruto.

"hehehehehe aku hanya meminta kasan membelikan lensa mata yang sesungguhnya. Agar aku tidak menggunakan kaca mata lagi"

"Matamu biru?"

"Warna lensanya memang tidak berubah. Tetap berwarna biru"

"Tapi cocok denganmu Naru-chan…."

"Arigatou"

Tin…

Naruto dan para sahabatnya kepinggir untuk memberi jalan. Mobil merah marun terparkit didekat mobil biru donker. Mereka masih memandangi mobil itu. pintu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut merah marun, menggunakan baju putih dengan blazer hitam, dipadukan dengan celana jeans, sepatu sport putih dan sebuah tas laptop dipegang di tangan sebelah kirinya sedangkan tangan yang satunya mencopot kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidungnya.

Semua orang terpukau dengan pemuda itu. bahkan tidak sedikit cewek disana berteriak histeris, pingsan bahkan mimisan. Naruto yang pertama sadar langsung berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya. Para sahabat naruto yang sadar dan melihat apa yang sekarang dilakukan Naruto langsung cengo dibuatnya.

"Hey. Sedang apa kau main peluk-peluk"

"Gaara nii-chan…"

Pemuda tadi mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap siapa yang telah sembarangan memeluknya.

"Naru-chan?"

"Gaara nii-chan…."

"Naru….."

Gaara ikut memeluk Naruto dan agak membungkukan badannya. Naruto 10cm lebih pendek darinya.

"Sedang apa Naru-chan disini?"

Kata Gaara dikuping Naruto.

"hehehehehe. Aku sedang belajar dan menyamar tentunya"

"Menyamar?"

Gaara kembali mengerutkan dahinya.

"Naru-chan…."

Naruto membalikkan badan dan menemukan para sahabatnya. Naruto melepas pelukannya.

"Kau kenal dia?"

Kiba menunjuk Gaara.

"Tentu aku sangat mengenalnya."

"Kenalkan namaku Sabaku Gaara"

Kata Gaara mengenalkan diri sebelum Naruto mengenalkan siapa dirinya.

"Wah…. Anak dari Sabaku Company."

Naruto menatap tidak percaya sahabatnya. 'gila! Nih anak pada tau ya setiap nama perusahaan terkenal. Tidak. Ini semua karena yang sekolah disini memang orang-orang yang terpandang' batin Naruto.

"Ya… walaupun aku saudara jauh. Sangat jauh Namikaze-sama. Aku mengenal Gaara-sama"

Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. 'Gaara-sama dia bilang' batin Gaara.

"Kau harus menjelaskan semua di rumah Naru-chan"

Kata Gaara berbisik di telinga Naruto dan setelah itu Gaara permisi untuk pergi.

"Wah….. walaupun saudara jauh. Sangat jauh. Kau kenal juga saudara-saudaramu yang Naruto-chan?"

"Tentu. Akukan sering datang kepesta. Lumayan makanan gratis sedangkan baju pasti dikirim. hahahaha"

Ucap naruto bangga.

BUK!

"Kalo jalan hati-hati donk!"

"Gomen"

Naruto membungkukan badan. Tapi setelah berdiri kembali dan melihat siapa yang ditabraknya tadi Naruto menaruh tangannya di pinggang.

"Aku tarik permintaan maafku"

"Mana bisa?"

"Bisa jika yang ku tabrak adalah ayam"

"Apa maksudmu DOBE?"

Sasuke terlihat kesal.

"Kau bilang aku DOBE? Padahal kau lebih dobe dariku. Sudah dapat kesempatan melanjutkan keluar negeri malah ditolak. Itutuh yang namanya D-O-B-E"

Naruto menekankan kata terakhirnya dan itu membuat Sasuke geram.

"Bye bye ayam…. Hati- hati. Awas nanti ketabrak lagi."

Naruto berjalan dan para sahabatnya yang cengo sesaat segera kembali berjalan. Mengejar Naruto yang sudah didepan.

"Gila kamu Naruto"

"Biasa aja"

'sebenarnya jika dia pergi. aku akan kesepian juga' batin Naruto dalam hati.

Pukul 16.00 Naruto les biola. Naruto memainkan biolanya. Dan itu cukup membuat Yuki-sensei senseinya terhanyut dalam permainannya.

"Pokoknya kali ini nona harus tampil"

"Tapi Yuki-sensei"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tahun kemarin tidak jadi. Sekarang harus"

"Tapi sensei…."

"Nona murid terbaik sensei. Tolong bantu sensei nona"

"Baiklah. Emang kapan sensei?"

"Satu bulan lagi nona"

Naruto pulang ke rumah. Dilihatnya Gaara sedang menonton TV.

BRUK!

Naruto memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

"Naru-chan…."

Gaara menarik tangan Naruto agar duduk didekatnya.

"Ayo jelaskan"

"Aku baru datang. Suruh istirahat dulu kek"

"Tidak"

"Baiklah"

Dan Naruto bercerita lancar.

"Jadi kau menyamar? Begitu? Sampai kapan?"

"yupz. Sampai acara kelulusan kalau bisa. Tadi Gaara nii-chan lagi apa di sekolah?"

"owh…. Itu nii-chan lagi ada urusan sama jii-san"

"Berapa lama disini? besok tosan dan kasan pulang"

"ah… lusa saja. Ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan kepada tosan"

Sebenarnya Naruto adalah anak satu-satunya tetapi dia menganggap Gaara adalah anikinya dan orang tuanyapun begitu. Bahkan mereka seperti layaknya sebuah keluarga. Tidak ada panggilan ba-san dan ji-san. Tetapi kaa-san dan tou-san. Dan Akhirnya Naruto mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Gaara.

*Skip lagi*

Naruto POV

Lusa aku akan tampil. Bagaimana ini?

"Yuki sensei?"

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menggunakan topeng?"

"Terserah nona. Yang penting nona tampil"

Undanganpun telah tersebar tentunya hanya untuk bangsawan. Tou-san dan kaa-sannyapun pulang.

"Kalian tau? Nanti malam penampilan Namikaze Naruto"

"Ini benar hime yang datang?"

"Benarkah?"

Aku mencoba menetralkan detak jantungku yang menurutku terlalu cepat berdetak.

"Owh… I I iya Naruto. Aku ada kelebihan tiket karena Hanabi di luar negeri. Naru-chan ingin ikut?"

GLEK!

Aku menelan ludahku. Benar-benar seperti menelan batu.

"Ti ti tidak"

"Tidak apa-apa nanti aku pinjamkan gaunku"

". aku ada urusan"

"Hey….. ini sekali seumur hidup"

"Apa yang kalian katakan?"

"Kamu enak Naru-chan sering bertemu dengan hime. Kau tidak tau Naru-chan. Namikaze-hime itu tidak pernah keluar dan tidak ada yang tau wajahnya. Hanya orang-orang penting saja yang mengetahuinya. Ayahku saja baru satu kali melihatnya"

"Benarkah Kiba?"

Kiba mengangguk. Owh… aku lupa Inuzuka company adalah sebuah perusahaan yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"tidak aku benar-benar ada urusan."

Ku melihat jamku dan segera pamit dari sana.

"aku duluan ya… bye…"

Naruto POV end

Naruto akhirnya pergi dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bermunculan dari tubuhnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Kata Ino kepada yang lain. Tapi semua hanya mengangkat bahu.

Naruto POV

Ku memandang diriku dicermin. Aku akan tampil sekarang. Sepertinya semua yang kupakai cukup mempesona. Gaun panjang dengan bagian bahu terbuka sehingga leher jenjangku terekspos, make up tipis dan wajahku agak tertutup dengan topeng. Aku benar-benar gemetar sekarang. Ku melihat tanganku yang bergetar kecil. Tapi aku siap.

"Dan inilah Namikaze Naruto…."

Aku melangkah menuju panggung yang megah atau ku bilang sangat megah.

Naruto POV end

Naruto keluar dan banyak dari para undangan yang menutup mulut mereka. Seperti melihat bidadari. Bahkan tidak sedikit dari cowok yang mimisan.

"Baka otoutou sepertinya kau mimisan"

Sasuke mengelap hidungnya yang berdarah dan sekarang jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Dan setelah tepuk tangan yang meriah. Alunan dari biola yang dibawakan Naruto terdengar. Nadanya benar-benar terdengar sangat indah. Bahkan ekspresi Narutopun sangat membantu. Semua pengunjung disana terhanyut dan terkagum-kagum akan kemampuan Naruto. Narutopun sangat menikmatinya.

Naruto menyelesaikan permainannya dan membuka matanya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Mereka semua benar-benar mendapatkan hal yang sangat menakjubkan. Setelah memberi hormat Naruto keluar dari panggung. Disana tou-san dan kaa-sannya telah menunggu.

"Penampilan yang bagus sayang"

"I'm very nervous"

Mereka bertiga saling pandang sebelum mereka melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Tapi semua orang makluk akan hal itu. setelah itu Naruto harus bersiap untuk mendapatkan ucapan selamat dari semua orang.

"Naru-chan…."

Naruto tau siapa suara itu.

"Mikoto ba-chan…."

Naruto langsung masuk kedalam pelukan Mikoto.

"Konser yang bagus"

"Arigatou"

Semua anggota Uchiha itupun memberi selamat.

"Owh ya. Naru-chan pasti belum pernah bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke ayo"

"Hn"

"Namikaze Naruto"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Merekapun saling berjabat tangan. Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke dan seketika muka Sasuke berubah menjadi merah.

"wah wah wah muka sasu-kun merah"

Mikoto mencoba menggoda anak bungsunya. Sasuke merasa pernah melihat senyum itu. senyum yang selalu mengngatkannya kepada seseorang. Tapi dia lupa. Siapa orang itu.

"Kenapa Naru-chan memakai topeng?"

"Hmmm… emang ketentuannya Mikoto ba-san"

Setelah berbicara cukup lama naruto kembali ke mobil tetapi ditengah jalan dia melihat para sahabatnya.

"Boleh kami minta berfoto bersama Namikaze-hime?"

"Boleh"

Naruto dan para sahabatnya agak merapat.

CKLEK!

Setelah berfoto merekapun membuka pembicaraan. Cukup lama juga mereka berbincang.

"Sayang ya Naru-chan tidak ikut"

"Naru-chan?"

"Iya Namikaze-hime. Dia tidak bisa ikut. Dia adalah saudara jauh sangat jauh hime."

Naruto tersenyum dia menyadari bahwa para sahabatnya itu memang sangat tulus kepadanya.

"Arigatou…."

Naruto membungkukan badannya.

"Ti ti tidak apa-apa hime. Penampilan hime memang sangat bagus"

"Arigatou…. Gomen minasan. Aku harus segera pergi"

"Baik hime"

Kasan dan tosan Naruto datang. Dan ide langsung meluncur dari otaknya.

"Owh ya. Hey… aku akan kenalkan kalian pada tou-san dan kaa-sanku"

"Eh? Kenapa hime?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Kaa-san, tou-san kemari sebentar"

"Ada apa Naru-chan?"

"Perkenalkan ini semua teman Naru-chan"

Semua sahabat Naru-chan cengo mendengarnya.

"Aku Namikaze Kushina kaa-san Naru-chan. Salam kenal"

"Aku Namikaze Minato tou-san Naru-chan. Salam kenal"

"Salam kenal…."

Jawab mereka kompak.

"hmmm…. Bukankah kamu Hinata, Ino, Kiba dan Lee"

"Benar Namikaze-sama"

"wah….. melihat kalian seperti melihat chibi orang tua kalian. Walaupun untuk Hinata dan Ino berbeda. hehehehehe"

"kau masih hapal ternyata"

Kata kushina memukul pelan bahu suaminya.

"Tentu donk"

Minato menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya.

"Tou-san sombong"

Minato tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya, sama dengan senyuman yang sering dikeluarkan oleh Naruto. Minato melihat jamnya dan menatap Kushina yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan.

"Kami permisi dulu anak-anak"

Semua sahabat Naruto mengangguk. Naruto, kaa-san dan tou-sannya masuk kedalam sebuah mobil limo.

"Apa hime mengenali Naru-chan?"

"mungkin saja. Naru-chan kan sering datang ke pesta saudara-saudaranya bukan"

Naruto POV

Ku memijit leherku yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat menahan beban kepalaku.

"Kau sepertinya capek sekali Naru-chan…."

"Iya. sudah sana tidur"

"Apa kaa-san dan tou-san akan balik lagi?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Belajar yang benar ya Naru-chan. Nanti kau bisa ikut kaa-san dan tousan disana"

"Itu karena tou-san dan kaa-san sekarang disana. Naru yakin 3 atau 4 bulan lagi. Kaa-san dan tou-san akan pindah lagi. Naru mau sekolah di London"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Apakah gara-gara ada Gaara dan kedua orang itu?"

"Sepertinya begitu"

Naruto terkik dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

Esoknya seperti biasa. Naruto masuk ke sekolah. Tapi entah mengapa sepertinya dia dapat merasakan bahwa hari ini akan ada orang spesial yang datang. Dan dia sangat yakin bahwa hari ini akan sangat menyenangkan.

Suara bising dari pesawat tidak dapat mengganggu seorang pemuda disana. Karena mp4 nya telah suka rela membantunya. Dia berjalan keluar dengan sebuah koper ditangannya. seorang pemuda berambut merah marun keluar dari bandara. Dia memiliki ciri-ciri seperti Gaara. Tapi terlihat lebih ramah dan tidak ada lingkaran hitam dimatanya.

"Panas sekali"

Katanya sambil mengusap dahinya yang sudah mulai bermunculan keringat.

To be continued

Fyuuuhhhh

*ngelap keringat ah…. Ikutan kayak diatas* akhirnya Tsuki selesai juga menyelesaikan chapter ke tiga ini. Gimana chapter ini? Tsuki harap memuaskan. Dan Tsuki harap ini cukup panjang ceritanya. Maafkan Tsuki ya…. Tsuki bener. Bener minta maaf. Dan sekali lagi maaf telah memotong cerita disaat yang tidak tepat. =='a .

Hmmmm…. Masalah update chapter selanjutnya. Tsuki minta waktu seminggu ya… soalnya Tsuki udah masuk sekolah lagi. Jadi harus siap-siap belajar. Hehehehe *sok rajin* ok. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuki. Tsuki. Tsuki.

Hehehehehehehe. Tsuki kembali dengan membawa chapter baru. Berhubung sekarang masih punya banyak waktu dan nb juga udah ditangan. Jadi bisa update cepet. Hehehehehe. Masalah chapter 3. Tsuki minta maaf kalo ada yang kurang ngerti,memuaskan dan alur yang terlalu cepat. Tsuki juga ga tau kenapa kayak gitu.*woy itu tulisanmu. Heheheh maaf* pas Tsuki baca ulang ternyata bener. Alurnya cepet banget. Kaya kereta. Padahal sebelum Tsuki publish. Ceritanya Tsuki baca dulu. *PLAK!* Tsuki minta maaf kalo ternyata chapter ketiga tadi kurang memuaskan. Mungkin itu karena Tsuki terlalu terpatok sama cerita MY SECRET Tsuki yang Tsuki taruh di hp Tsuki. *nyari alasan* . Tapi Tsuki harap chapter ini cukup memuaskan. Hehehehe. Tapi Tsuki minta maaf duluan kalo ternyata nanti tidak memuaskan. Ga tau kenapa kayak punya firasat tersendiri. Hehehehehehe.

Saatnya balas review….. ^0^

shiho Nakahara : gpp ko. (^0^) . iya alur chapternya terlalu cepet. Tsuki juga ngerasain hal yang sama. Tsuki terlalu bersemangat sih. Hidup Naruto! Xixixixixi Tsuki akan memperbaikinya di chapter ini dan selanjutnya. Tsuki memang butuh banyak masukan. Hehehehehe. Arigatou…. *memungkukan badan* 

NanaMithrEe : xixixixixi Tsuki emang niat banget bikin Naruto yang bener-bener keren. Arigatou….. *membungkukan badan*. 

Kazuki NightFlame47 : gpp ko. (^0^) . hmmm itu… heheheheehe masalah itu… *Author gak jelas* emang disini belum deket. Nanti di chapter selanjutnya akan terlihat kedekatan mereka. Dimohon sabar menunggu. Arigatou….. *membungkukan badan*. 

Aiko Uchinami : hehehehehhehe *diliatin sama pemuda berambut merah marun`* arigatou….. *membungkukan badan*. 

15kanon1010 : maaf bikin bingung. Tsuki juga bingung ko. *PLAK!* iya Tsuki juga baru sadar kalo ternyata cepet banget alurnya. Hehehehehehe. Ya. Naruto pake topeng sampai tidak dikenali. Sebenarnya karena Naruto bilang dia saudara jauh. Sangat jauh Naruto jadi temennya tidak terlalu memperhatikan apalagi rambut dan mata mereka memang sama. Ok. Tsuki akan lebih mendetailkan dan menjelaskan di chapter sekarang dan berikutnya. Arigatou…. *membungkukan badan*. 

1CCloveRuki : masih belum ada niat untuk buka identitas Naru kok. Hai' Tsuki akan memperbaiki tulisan Tsuki. Arigatou… *membungkukan badan*.  
>Ntar kalo ketauan, bukannya malah jadi tambah masalah...<p>

- Chiharu ChieBby - : arigatou…. *membungkukan badan*. Tsuki update kilat sekarang.

Yukihime-d'angel : salam kenal juga Yukihime. (^0^ ) . arigatou….. *membungkukan badan* dia itu adalah… *dibekep si rambut merah marun*. Tsuki update kilat sekarang.

oya,mohon update kilat ya,,,,,,,,

monkey D eimi : arigatou… *membungkukan badan* baik Tsuki akan berusaha. Hehehehe maafkan Tsuki. Bahasa Tsuki juga jelek ko jadi tak perlu dipikirkan. Boleh aja ko. Tsuki emang masih perlu bimbingan. Sekarang POV Sasuke ditambah walaupun ga banyak amat. Disini yang banyak Normal POV. SEMANGAT!

Aiko Hiraoka : maaf kalo chapter 3 tadi kurang puas, hehehehehehe. Iya nih Tsuki emang asal potong aja ga liat suasana. Itu….. liat di bawah aja deh. *PLAK!* Tsuki harap chapter ini luas. Hehehehehe panjang kali lebar sama dengan luaskan. *bercanda gak lucu*. Ini memang pairing SasuNaru. Kedeketan mereka mulai akan terlihat di chapter selanjutnya. Arigatou…. *membungkukan badan*

Ok. Saatnya untuk cerita. Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MY SECRET**

"Sasori-sama."

Pemuda bernama Sasori itu memandang kedepan menghiraukan orang yang memanggilnya. Dia melihat-lihat susana yang ada didepannya. Lebih dari setahun dia tidak kemari dan itu membuatnya sangat rindu kepada suasana tempat dimana dia dilahirkan.

"Sepertinya banyak yang berubah."

"Sasori-sama."

Sasori masih saja menghiraukan panggilan yang ditunjukan untuknya. Dia masih ada didalam dunianya. Mengingat masa-masa dimana berkumpul dengan seluruh keluarganya dan dimana saat dia masih kanak-kanak. Mengingat itu semua membuat dirinya tertawa. Walaupun hanya didalam hati.

"Sasori-sama." *woy Sasori dipanggil tuh! Nengok dikit kek.*

Sasori menengok kebelakang. Dimana orang yang tadi memanggilnya berada.

"Sasori-sama mobilnya sudah siap."

Orang itu agak sedikit membungkukan badannya. Sedangkan tangannya memberikan sebuah kunci. Sasori menerima kunci itu dan memainkannya sebentar.

"Jadi? Yang mana mobilku?"

Orang tadi berdiri seperti semula dan menunjuk sebuah mobil ferari merah. Sasori tersenyum sesaat. *author pingsan*. Sasori menuju mobilnya dan dengan segera mengemudikannya. Bahkan sepertinya Sasori telah lupa dengan koper yang tadi dibawanya. Tapi itu tidak perlu dikhawatirkan, orang yang tadi menjemputnya akan membawanya.

Sasori membuka atap mobilnya. *maaf Author ga tau apa namanya*. Dan angin dengan segera menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan rambut merah marunnya. Sesekali Sasori merapikan rambutnya. dan Sasori kembali memakai kaca matanya yang sempat ditaruh dibajunya. *author nahan mimisan*.

"Apa aku perlu menyapa Jiraya jii-san ya? Apa aku langsung bertemu Naru-chan?"

Sasori tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum dia kembali tersenyum. Dengan cepat dikendarainya mobil menuju suatu tempat yang ada dipikirannya.

Naruto POV

"Belajar kali ini di rumah Kiba bukan?"

"Di rumah Hinata saja. Disana banyak makanan."

Kataku sambil berjalan mendahului para sahabatku.

"Naru-chan kau selalu mementingkan makanan."

Kata Kiba sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Akukan orang susah. Jadi aku butuh asupan makanan yang bergizi."

"Ja ja jangan begitu Naru-chan. Ba baiklah. Kerja kelompok di rumahku."

Hinata tersenyum kearahku. Yang ku sambut dengan senyuman juga.

Naruto POV end

Sasori memakirkan mobilnya dengan mulus. 'akhirnya sampai juga.' Batinnya setelah melihat bangunan didepannya. Ya, dia memilih untuk bertemu dengan Jiraya dulu. Dia mencopot kaca matanya dan mengunci mobilnya. Dan Sasori pergi meninggalkan tempat parkir itu.

Sasori melangkah dengan ringan walaupun banyak sekali cewek-cewek sekolah yang histeris saat melihatnya. Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia terus berjalan dan sebelum dia bertanya kepada seseorang untuk menanyakan dimana letak ruangan Jiraya. Matanya terbelalak melihat seseorang. Dilihatnya seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru. Yang sepertinya sedang tersenyum kepada temannya. Tanpa pikir-pikir lagi Sasori langsung menuju cewek tersebut.

"Naru-chan?"

Sasori memanggil nama seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti karena dia dapat mendengar orang yang memanggilnya. Bahkan dia tau siapa orang itu. orang yang sangat dirindukannya. Dengan cepat dibalikkan tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Naru-chan? Ya kau Naru-chan."

Ucap Sasori yakin. Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bahkan dia menyangka bahwa itu semua adalah mimpi. Tapi otaknya malah menyuruhnya untuk memeluk orang tersebut. Naruto memeluk Sasori. Awalnya Sasori terkejut tetapi kemudian Sasori tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Sudah lama ya?"

Naruto mengangguk didalam pelukan Sasori.

"Kau tambah cantik Naru-chan."

"."

Naruto menyadari bahwa dia mencuekkan para sahabatnya. Dengan segera dia melepas pelukan itu dan berganti memeluk tangan Sasori.

"Hehehehe. Gomen minasan. Sasori-sama kenalkan ini semua sahabat Naru."

"Sasori-sama?"

Sasori berbisik kearah Naruto.

"Ku jelaskan dirumah."

Jawab Naruto dengan berbisik juga. Sasori mengangguk dan menatap satu persatu sahabat Naruto.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sabaku Sasori. Dozoyoroshiku."

Sasori agak membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum kearah sahabat Naruto.

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Sasori-sama."

Kata mereka kompak.

"Sasori-sama anikinya Gaara-sama kan?"

Sasori menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dan mengangguk.

"Mau kemana?"

Tanya Naruto kepada Sasori.

"Jiraya jii-san."

Kata Sasori menatap Naruto.

"Baik aku akan antar. Kami permisi dulu."

Naruto permisi dari para sahabatnya. Bahkan itu terlihat seperti tidak mempedulikan sahabatnya. Tapi Naruto tidak menyadari itu karena dia terlalu senang.

"Sasori-sama siapanya Naru-chan sih? Sampai-sampai kita ditinggalkan begini."

"Entahlah. Ayo!"

Lee mengajak semua sahabatnya untuk segera masuk kedalam kelas.

Naruto dan Sasori berjalan bersama. Naruto menggandeng erat tangan Sasori. Dan jalur yang mereka pilih adalah melewati kantin. Itu adalah jalan memutar. Tapi karena Sasori sangat rindu kepada Naruto. Sasori hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti Naruto. Dan mereka sekarang melewati kantin. Disana terdapat Sasuke.

Sasuke POV 

Ku menatap tomatku dengan sangat berselera. Hmmm. Tambah saus sepertinya enak. Ku mengambil saus yang ada didekatku.

"Hua….."

Ku mendengar seseorang menjerit. Dasar cewek berisik. Tapi aku penasaran juga siapa yang mereka teriaki. Akan bagus jika semua cewek beralih padanya. Ku menatap kedepan. Tetapi aku langsung terkejut saat ku melihat siapa itu. bukan karena cowok berambut merah marun itu. tapi cewek yang ada disebelahnya. Naruto. Entah mengapa mukaku langsung panas dan ku bengkokan garpu yang sedang ku pegang. *kuat amat Sasuke*

'Sedang dengan siapa itu Dobe? Kenapa begitu sangat akrab.' Batinku kesal.

Ku melihat mereka melewatiku begitu saja. Bahkan Naruto tidak menyadari keberadaanku. dan hal itu sangat membuatku kesal. Ingin sekali aku memukul cowok itu.

"Apa itu pacarnya?"

Aku berkata pada diriku sendiri dengan geram dan menusuk tomatku dengan kejam. *poor tomat*. Aku terus menumpahkan kekesalanku kepada tomat itu. Setelah melihat Naruto dan cowok itu pergi. Ku menatap tomatku yang sudah tidak berbentuk. siapa sebenarnya dia? Ku berpikir sejenak. Berharap aku menemukan jawabannya.

"TIDAK!"

Ku sedikit berteriak setelah ku berhasil mengingat cowok tersebut. Atau bisa ku panggil Sasori. Direktur dari Sabaku company. Kakak dari Gaara. Mengapa dia kesini? Dan ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan Naruto? Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membuat perusahaannya bangkrut. Karena kami mempunyai kedudukan yang sama. Jika perusahaannya sedikit saja dibawahku. Aku tidak segan-segan membuatnya bangkrut.

"Sial!"

Ku segera bangkit dari tempat dudukku. Aku benar-benar tidak berselera makan sekarang. Ku mengambil tasku yang ada diatas meja dan langsung meninggalkan kantin. Akanku cari tau apa hubungan mereka.

Sasuke POV end

BRAK!

"Jii-san….."

Naruto membuka pintu kepala sekolah dengan sangat tidak elit. Untung saja pintu itu adalah pintu yang kuat. Jiraya yang ada didalamnya hanya bisa diam dengan tingkah laku cucu kesayangannya itu.

"Jii-san. Jii-san. Lihat siapa yang datang?"

Jiraya membubuhkan tanda tangannya dan menutup mapnya.

"Siapakah itu?"

Kata Jiraya sambil melihat kedepan.

"Konnichiwa jii-san."

"Sasori?"

Naruto tersenyum melihat Jiraya. Dia tau jii-san nya sangat terkejut. Sama seperti dirinya tadi.

"Wah. Kau datang juga Sasori. Jii-san benar-benar tidak menyangka. Kapan pulang?"

"Baru saja jii-san. Beruntung sekali bisa bertemu dengan Naru-chan disini."

Sasori mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dengan sayang. Jiraya menatap kedua cucunya. Tapi matanya membulat saat menyadari Naruto masih ada disana.

"Bukankah bel masuk sudah berbunyi Naru-chan?"

Kata Jiraya kepada Naruto. Sontak membuat Naruto menatap jii-sannya.

"Aku mau menemani Sasori nii-chan."

"Naru…."

Sasori kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Baik. Baik. Aku kembali ke kelas."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya merasa kesal karena Sasori tidak membantunya.

"Jadi?"

Kata Jiraya kepada Naruto.

"Iya . iya. iya. aku pergi sekarang."

Jiraya dan Sasori tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang masih seperti anak kecil. Naruto kembali ke kelasnya dengan kesal. Bahkan dia mengutuk apapun yang ditemuinya. Tidak segan-segan tong sampahpun dimarahinya. *gila nih Naruto*. Tapi itu benar-benar tidak membantunya. Karena pintu kelas sudah ada di depannya. Dengan cepat dibukanya pintu itu.

"Sumimasen sensei."

Naruto membungkuk kearah senseinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Silahkan duduk."

Naruto duduk dibangkunya dengan lemas. Bahkan pelajaran hari itu benar-benar tidak diperhatikannya.

*skip time*

Suara bel pulang berbunyi. Naruto segera membereskan alat tulisnya.

"Apa kita jadi belajar kelompok hari ini?"

Tanya Kiba kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap sahabatnya yang sekarang sudah mengelilinginya.

"Eh? Gomen minasan. Naru ga bisa."

"Ya sudah kita undur saja. Sepertinya Naru-chan ingin berduaan dulu."

"Hehehehehe."

Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Maafkan Naru."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Naru."

Kata Ino menyakinkan. Naruto menatap haru sahabatnya. Dan akhirnya mereka bersama-sama keluar dari kelas.

"Naru-chan?"

Sasori memanggil Naruto yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Merasa namanya dipanggil Naruto menengok dan dia melihat Sasori sudah menunggu didepan mobilnya.

"Teman-teman aku pergi dulu."

Semua sahabat Naruto mengangguk.

"Sepertinya mereka punya hubungan khusus."

Kata Lee kepada yang lain setelah melihat Naruto pergi. Dan dengan serempak dijawab anggukan oleh yang lain.

Naruto berlari kearah Sasori dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sasori.

"Ayo nii-chan."

Naruto menarik tangan Sasori. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka diawasi. Diawasi oleh seseorang yang ada di dalam mobil biru donker. 'Benar-benar membuat frustasi.' Batinnya. Dan dia memukul setir mobilnya.

"Ayo kita ke taman bermain!"

"Ayo!"

Kata Sasori tidak kalah semangatnya dengan Naruto.

**Di Taman Bermain**

Naruto tertawa bahagia. Begitu banyak wahana yang dinaikinya di taman bermain itu. sudah lama sekali hal itu tidak terjadi. Ya. Sejak Sasori pergi dia tidak pernah bermain ke taman bermain. itu karena orang tuanya terlalu sibuk untuk mengajaknya. Naruto sendiripun tidak bisa karena dia mempunyai jadwal yang sangat padat. Naruto dan Sasori tertawa bersama setelah menaiki wahana paling menyeramkan di taman itu. ini sudah yang ke 5 kalinya mereka naik. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sejak mereka pergi mereka benar- benar diikuti atau itu hanya pendapat sang pengawas.

"Seru banget nii-chan."

Naruto memukul pelan bahu Sasori.

"Benar Naru. Mau sekali lagi?"

"Nanti nii-chan. Kita isirahat dulu."

Kata Naruto menahan Sasori yang ingin kembali mengantri. Mereka memilih untuk duduk dulu.

"Mau semangka?"

"Boleh"

Sang pengawas mengusap keringat didahinya. Dia benar-benar terselamatkan.

Sasuke POV

"fyuuuhhhh."

Untung sekali si dobe itu menghentikan acaranya untuk menaiki lagi wahana itu. jika tidak. Aku tidak yakin bagaimana keadaanku selanjutnya. Jika sekali aku maklum. Tapi ini. Ini sudah 5 kali. Dasar dobe. Dia pikir menaiki wahana itu seperti menunggang kuda apa. Sudah 3 kali aku muntah-muntah karana perutku benar-benar mual saat menaiki untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Perutku sudah terlalu lama dikocok oleh wahana itu. dan sekarang dia ingin menambahnya lagi. Dasa dobe gila!

Ku kembali mengawasi mereka. Ini benar-benar bikin frustasi. Mereka tertawa bahagia bersama setelah menaiki setiap wahana. Dan mereka selalu bergandengan tangan. Apakah mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih? Bahkan apa yang dilakukan mereka sekarang.

"Makannya hati-hati donk!"

Sasori mengelap air semangka yang ada di sudut bibir Naruto.

" Jauhkan tangan kotormu dari sana Sasori-baka."

Aku merasakan darahku benar-benar mendidih sekarang.

Sasuke POV end

Aura gelap muncul disekitar tubuh Sasuke dan hal itu membuat semua pengunjung yang melewatinya langsung pucat pasi. Takut menjadi sasaran binatang buas itu. *di chidori*.

Naruto menghela napas sebentar.

"Nii-chan. Naru ke kamar kecil dulu."

Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasori sendiri. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju toko terdekat. Ternyata dia berbohong kepada Sasori.

"Kenapa sih dia masih ngikutin aku. Sudah 3 kali muntah-muntah juga. untung saja tadi aku menghentikan nii-chan. Jika tidak. Aku tidak yakin dengan keadaan dirinya."

"Ini nona."

"Owh iya. arigatou."

Naruto mengambil plastik yang diberikan oleh pelayan disana. Setelah itu dia segera menuju semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat dirinya dan Sasori duduk.

"Nih!"

Naruto menyodorkan plasik kearah pemuda itu. dengan lemas pemuda itu menengok. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia setelah melihat Naruto.

"Dobe?"

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu Teme. Dan berhentilah mengikutiku. Kau pikir aku tidak tau kau mengikutiku. Bahkan aku tau. Kau sudah muntah-muntah selama tiga kali bukan? Jadi berhentilah! Ini aku belikan minuman untuk menambah ion ditubuhmu yang mungkin keluar dan ini obat mualnya. Untuk yang terakhir kali aku ucapkan. BERHENTILAH MENGIKUTIKU DAN PULANGLAH!"

Kata Naruto sedikit membentak Sasuke. dan hal itu ternyata membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dan aku biarkan dirimu begitu saja berkencan dengan Sasori?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. 'apa katanya tadi? Berkencan dengan Sasori nii-chan?' batinnya.

"Hahahahahaha"

Naruto tertawa kencang sekali dan tawanya sampai terdengar oleh Sasori.

"Naru-chan sudah selesai?"

Sasori menepuk pundak Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasori dan agak mengurangi volume tawanya.

"Nii-chan. Kenalkan ini Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku Sabaku Sasori."

"Hn."

Jawab Sasuke tanpa menjabat tangan Sasori. *ga sopan nih Sasuke*.

"Nii-chan. Nii-chan. Nii-chan tau? Sasuke menganggap kita berpacaran."

Naruto menutup mlutnya. Berharap hal itu bisa menghentikan tawanya yang akan kembali meledak.

"Hahahahahaha."

Sekarang Sasorilah yang tertawa. Dirangkulnya pundak Naruto. Melihat hal itu membuat munculnya siku-siku didahi Sasuke.

"Jika kalian ingin aku mengerti. Cepat jelaskan!"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya Sasori nii-chan ini adalah saudara jauh. Sangat jauhku."

"Naru?"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya kepada Sasori.

"Jadi apa hubungan kalian?"

Tanya Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak puas dengan penjelasan Naruto.

"Kami hanya saudara. Sasori nii-chan ini adalah nii-chan dari Namikaze-hime. Tapi aku dan Sasori juga sudah seperti adik kakak. Benarkan nii-chan?"

Sasori mengangguk. Sasuke menatap Sasori dan Naruto bergantian.

"Baiklah jika begitu."

Sasuke membuka minuman yang diberikan Naruto dan meminum obatnya.

"Ya sudah jika begitu. Aku mau pulang sekarang."

"Eh? Pulang? Katanya tadi ga mau. Kita mau naik wahana itu lagi loh."

Kata Naruto menunjuk wahananya kembali. Sebenarnya Naruto sedang menggoda Sasuke.

"Aku berubah pikiran."

Sasuke menjadi senyum-senyum sendiri. *Sasuke gila nih. Ameterasu. Tidak…*

"Bye Dobe."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sasori dan Naruto.

"Dasar Teme."

Naruto berkata sangat pelan.

"Dia hanya pamit kepadamu Naru-chan. Hahahahahahaha. Jadi? Sekarang mau cerita?"

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka mencari tempat duduk dulu sebelum cerita. Dan sebuah ceritapun berjalan lancar dari mulut Naruto.

"Hahahahaha. Pintar sekali kau Naru-chan."

"Tentu. Imotounya siapa dulu donk!"

"Owh ya otoutou waktu itu kesini ya?"

"Hn. Gaara nii-chan datang waktu itu. semua sudah datang. Tinggal satu lagi."

"Dia benar-benar sibuk di London. Jadi dia tidak punya waktu."

"Tapi dia tidak menelfon Naru. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan Naru."

Aura yang tadinya ceria berubah menjadi suram. Perasaan Naruto benar-benar tidak enak sekarang. Dia sangat sedih karena orang yang disayanginya tidak datang. Dari ketiga nii-channya Naru memang paling dekat dengan pemuda itu. pemuda yang sudah tidak menelfonnya. Jika diurutkan kedekatan nii-chan nya dengan dirinya. Nomer satu pemuda itu, nomer dua Sasori dan nomer tiga Gaara.

"Naru?"

Tanya Sasori khawatir.

"Tidak apa nii-chan. Nii-chan kita pulang saja sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu! Nii-chan punya satu lagi pertanyaan."

"Apa itu nii-chan?"

"Kamu suka pemuda tadi ya? Uchiha Sasuke itu."

"T t tidak."

Jawab Naruto terbata.

"Lihat mukamu merah Naru-chan."

"Tidak!"

"Iya Naru-chan. Otoutou juga bilang kalo Naru-chan sering bertengkar dengan seseorang dan sepertinya Itachi juga pernah mengatakannya waktu dia bertemu denganku. Hmmmm… jika tidak salah kaa-san dan tou-san juga. tapi melihat pengorbanannya tadi. Sepertinya nii-chan akan mempertimbangkannya."

Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto.

"NII-CHAN!"

Naruto berteriak dan mengejar Sasori yang telah menjauh darinya. Setelah acara kejar-kejaran itu mereka pulang. Mereka tidak jadi menaiki wahana itu untuk yang ke 6 kalinya.

"Sasori-sama makan malam telah siap."

Kabuto membertahu Sasori yang sedang asik membaca bukunya.

"Hn."

Jawabnya kepada Kabuto. Sasori menutup bukunya dan segera ke bawah. tetapi dia menghampiri kamar Naruto dulu.

"Naru-chan… ayo makan."

Kata Sasori didepan kamar Naruto.

"Iya nii-chan…"

Naruto keluar sambil mengucek matanya. Sasori tau Naruto sangat lelah hari ini. Tapi mau apa lagi. Dirinya disini bukan karena bisnis. Hanya untuk jalan-jalan. Dan hal itu tidak boleh disia-siakan berhubung dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk jalan-jalan karena jadwalnya yang sibuk.

Naruto dan Sasori makan dalam diam. Seperti itulah cara makan mereka. Karena menurut mereka makan sambil berbicara itu tidak sopan. Setelah makan mereka menonton tv bersama.

"Hey nii-chan."

"Hn."

Kata Sasori tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tv.

"Kabur lagi ya?"

Naruto menatap Sasori.

"Lihat Naru itu lucu sekali. Hahahaha."

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian! Aku tau nii-chan kabur. Karin pasti sangat menghawatirkan nii-chan."

"Jangan pedulikan dia. Yang dia suruh hanya bekerja. Bekerja. Dan bekerja. Disangka aku robot apa."

"Tapi Karin benar- benar sekertaris yang bagus."

"Dengan menyuruhku bekerja terus?"

Naruto mengacak-ngacak rambut Sasori. Kadang-kadang Sasori juga bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Karena dia peduli padamu. Nii-chan taukan. Seharusnya dia sudah menelfon kesini jika nii-chan kabur. Tapi sekarang tidak. Itu karena Karin mungkin membiarkan Sasori nii-chan untuk berlibur hari ini. Jika tidak percaya. Lihat saja, besok pasti Karin akan menelfon."

"Tidak perlu menelfon. Aku menjemputnya."

Naruto dan Sasori terkejut. Mereka dengan terbata-bata menengok kebelakang dimana seorang wanita berambut merah dan berkaca mata berada.

"Ba ba bagaimana bisa?"

Kata Sasori tak percaya akan penglihatannya.

"Aku tidak bodoh. Jika kau sudah kesini akan sulit sekali membawamu pulang, jika bukan aku sendiri yang menggeretmu pulang."

Sasori bergidik ngeri melihat Karin yang sudah besiap mengambil sesuatu yang ada didalam kopernya. 'sebanyak itukah pekerjaannya hari ini.' Batin Sasori.

"Hari ini libur dulu."

Kata Karin mengeluarkan sebuah syal dari kopernya.

"Oleh-oleh untuk Naru-chan…."

Sasori sweatdrop melihat Karin. Tidak biasanya wanita itu menyuruhnya berhenti kerja. Bahkan memberi libur.

"Aku juga butuh liburan. Kita disini saja seminggu."

Kata Karin sambil memberikan syal kepada Naruto.

"TIDAK!"

Sekarang Karin dan Naruto yang sweatdrop.

"Kita pulang besok."

"Hey! Aku juga ingin liburan."

"Besok ada rapat penting. Aku akan pulang besok."

"Ya sudah. Kau rapat bersama sekertarismu yang lain. Aku ingin liburan disini."

Kata Karin sambil duduk disebelah Naruto. Sasori menatap geram Karin. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa melihat mereka bertengkar. Sebenarnya Sasori dan Karin adalah sepasang kekasih. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejak Karin menjadi sekertaris pribadinya. Sebenarnya Sasori mempunyai banyak sekertaris. Lebih dari 5. Tetapi dia hanya selalu bersama Karin.

"Tidak! Aku akan rapat bersamamu."

"Sayangnya aku tidak mau menurutimu."

Kata Karin menunjuk muka Sasori. Sasori menggenggam tangan Karin yang menunjuknya.

"Kau berani?"

"Tentu. Pecat saja aku kalo kau berani."

"Kau….."

Sasori geram dengan perbuatan Karin. Dia tidak mungkin memecatnya. Dia sangat membutuhkan Karin.

"Lanjutkan saja pertengkaran kalian. Aku ingin tidur. Hoamm…."

Kata Naruto sambil beranjak dari sofa. Sedangkan Sasori dan Karin masih melanjutkan pertengkaran mereka.

Panasnya matahari menyentuh wajah cantik Naruto. Dan itu mengganggunya.

"Aku masih ngantuk. Tidak bisakah kau datang lebih lambat matahari."

Gumam Naruto. Naruto menarik selimutnya agar menutupi wajahnya. Tetapi setelah berpikir sejenak dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya karena mau tidak mau dia harus bangun, dia harus sekolah. Pada saat turun dia tidak melihat Sasori dan Karin. Bahkan di ruang makanpun tidak.

"Dimana nii-chan dan Karin?"

Tanya Naruto kepada pelayannya.

"Mereka masih di kamar. Dan sepertinya mereka masih tidur."

Naruto mengangguk dan segera memakan sarapannya. Setelah mengahabiskan sarapannya Naruto segera berangkat kesekolah. 'sepertinya mereka sudah baikan dan aku yakin mereka akan pulang hari ini.' Batin Naruto.

*skip time (lagi?)*

Matahari telah diatas kepala. Dan itu menandakan bahwa hari sudah siang. Panas terik benar-benar membuat emosi mendidih dan itu juga dapat terlihat oleh duo yang sedang bertengkar. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto dan Sasuke. mereka sedang meneriaki satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang berani melerai karena itu akan menjadi masalah besar baginya.

"Sudahlah aku haus."

Kata Naruto mengakhiri perdebatannya.

"Kau mau kabur Dobe?"

"Terserah apa katamu."

Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai. Naruto tidak peduli jika hari ini dia dianggap kalah. Naruto duduk disalah satu bangku. Tentunya semua sahabatnya juga ikut duduk.

"Bisa tidak sih Naruto. Tidak berkelahi dengan Sasuke senpai sehari saja."

"Sepertinya itu hanya mimpi. Hehehehe."

"Eh Naru-chan. Ulang tahunmu tanggal berapa?"

"hmmmm. Tanggal 10 Oktober."

"Wah. Sama kayak Namikaze-hime donk!"

"Iyaya. Mungkin karena itu juga. kami diberi nama yang sama."

"Jangan-jangan kalian kembar."

"wush. Ngaco nih Kiba."

"10 Oktober beberapa hari lagi bukan?"

"Yupz."

Naruto meminum jus orangenya. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Dengan segera dia permisi kepada para sahabatnya.

Setelah menerima telfon. Naruto pamit dengan para sahabatnya dan pergi. dia segera melangkah menuju kampus yang terletak disebelah SMA nya.

"Untuk apa jii-san menyuruhku kesini?"

Sasuke POV

"Hey. Jika kamu mau ikut. Akan aku jadikan panitia."

"Hn."

"Apa itu berarti iya?"

"Hn."

"Apa itu tidak?"

"Hn."

"Jadi?"

"Jawabannya tidak."

Ku mendengar seseorang menjawab pertanyaan cewek berisik itu. aku tau siapa dirinya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto. Dan itu cukup membuatku sedikit senang karena dia mengerti ucapanku.

Sasuke POV end

Cewek itu menatap tajam Naruto. Tapi tidak dipedulikan Naruto. Dia melihat siapa pemuda yang ditanya itu. tapi tidak terlihat karena sebuah buku menutup wajahnya. Naruto mencoba menebak. Sebenernya dia tau. Tapi dia mencoba untuk memastikan. Pemuda itu menutup bukunya. 'Ternyata benar itu si pantat ayam teme.' Batin Naruto.

"Kamu anak SMA ya?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto menengok kesamping dan menemukan seniornya yang berambut putih dengan gigi-gigi yang tajam.

"Sumimasen senpai."

Naruto sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Owh itu senpai. Aku sedang mencari Shikamaru senpai."

"Shikamaru? Jika mencari Shikamaru. Dia sedang di atap."

"Arigatou senpai."

Naruto segera berlari ke atap.

"Suigetsu. Apa yang tadi ditanyakannya?"

Tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda yang tadi telah membantu Naruto.

"Shikamaru. Owh ya aku ada urusan. Aku pulang dulu Sasuke."

"hn"

Darah sasuke kembali mendidih. Tidak disangkanya bahwa Naruto kemari untuk mencari Shikamaru.

Naruto POV

Ku berjalan menuju atap dengan segera. Sebenarnya aku melakukan ini dengan berat hati. Tapi berhubung jii-san mengatakan bahwa hal ini penting. Mau tidak mau aku harus melakukannya.

CKLEK!

Ku membuka pintu dan segera mencari orang yang kucari. Tetapi sejauh mata memandang. Aku tidak menemukan apapun.

"Shikamaru senpai…"

Teriakku. Tapi tidak ada yang menyahut.

"SHIKAMARU SENPAI…."

Ku tambahkan volume suaraku. Ku harap Shikamaru-senpai dapat mendengarnya.

"Hoam… merepotkan"

"Senpai. Anda dipanggil Jiraya-sama."

Shikamaru bangun dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiriku. Ku menatapnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah tau dirinya. Ayahnya adalah seseorang yang sangat bisa diandalkan.

"Baik nona saya akan kesana."

Kata Shikamaru melewatiku.

"Eh nona? Bahkan kita baru kali ini bertemu."

"Jangan menyuruhku menjelaskannya karena itu sangat merepotkan."

Shikamaru senpai pergi meninggalkanku yang mematung tidak percaya. Dia mengenaliku ternyata. Bagaimana bisa? Tapi setelah kesadaranku kembali dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dari otakku. Aku tidak melihat dimana Shikamaru-senpai.

"Shikamaru senpai… tunggu aku!"

Ku mencoba mengejarnya dan menyamakan langkahku. Agar berdampingan dengan dirinya.

BUK!

"Aduh."

Ku mengelus kepalaku yang sakit.

"DOBE!"

"TEME…."

Naruto POV end

Naruto mendongak keatas dan melihat Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Apa kau sudah lupa dimana tempatmu? Apa perlu kujelaskan dimana tempatmu seharusnya?"

Naruto ingin menjawab Sasuke dengan jawaban yang sangat pedas juga. tetapi Shikamaru telah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak ada waktu denganmu Teme. Senpai…. Tunggu aku."

Naruto berlari kearah Shikamaru dan meninggalkan Sasuke. bahkan Sasuke sepertinya tidak dianggap. *poor Sasuke*. Bahkan Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto tertawa dengan Shikamaru.

"Sial!"

Kata Sasuke sambil menendang pot bunga yang ada disebelahnya.

Setelah mengantar Shikamaru. Naruto segera bersama dengan temannya lagi.

"Hari ini saja belajar kelompoknya."

"Baik."

Tapi tiba-tiba hp nya kembali bergetar.

"Aku pulang hari ini Naru-chan dan aku bawa Karin pulang juga."

"Kau menipuku Sasori."

Naruto dapat mendengar suara protes dari Karin.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati nii-chan."

Naruto menutup telfonnya dan tersenyum. 'Mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi.' Batinnya.

Kediaman Namikaze

Naruto melihat jam disebelahnya. 17.00. Dia menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur king sizenya. Dia benar-benar lelah. Bahkan tadi dia mimisan lagi. Dan sialnya obat itu tidak terbawa. Untung saja dia segera pulang diantar oleh sepupu Hinata. Dan untung laginya dia sudah mengenal siapa sepupunya dan hanya dia yang pulang tadi. Karena Naruto menyuruh mereka untuk melanjutkan belajar.

"Aku lupa Neji adalah sepupu Hinata. Untung dia sudah mengetahui siapa diriku sebenarnya. Akan sangat repot jika yang mengantarku tadi bukan dia. Aku tidak tau harus bagaiamana mengatakan bahwa aku turun dirumah Namikaze."

"Nona?"

Naruto mendengar suara Kakashi.

"Aku segera kesana."

Naruto bangkit dari kasurnya dan segera merapikan bajunya.

"Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat melelahkan."

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju ruangan yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya.

**To be continued**

Sepertinya kali ini Tsuki memotong disaat yang tepat. Maaf kalo cerita ini kurang memuaskan. Karena Tsuki juga ga tau udah diubah-ubah kayaknya tetep aja hasilnya begini. Sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi tidak apa. Tsuki harap cerita ini alurnya tidak terlalu cepat walaupun terdapat dua kali 'skip time' (==")a. Tsuki masih menunggu kritik dan saran. Tsuki masih belajar. Jadi perlu bantuan. Hehehehehe. Jadi? Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki kembali dengan chapter baru. Hahahahaha. Maafkan Tsuki kembali kalo chapter kemarin lebih jelek dari chapter sebelumnya. Tsuki juga ga tau kenapa. kayaknya Tsuki terlalu mempercepat alur. Tapi Tsuki akan lebih memperlambat alur ceritanya sekarang. Tsuki minta maaf sekali lagi. Kalo Tsuki mengecewakan kalian semua. .hiks. (T0T) . hmmm…. Ok. Untuk mempercepat waktu.

Mari balas review.

Monkey D Eimi : Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou…. *membungkukan badan* xixixixixi. Kalo diperhatiin… Tsuki yakin typonya masih banyak…. Banget. yeyeyeyeye… akhirnya alurnya tidak terlalu cepat juga. tapi masih jauh dari sempurna. *nari-nari gaje* konfliknya emang Tsuki bikin ringan dulu. Supaya bacanya lebih enak. *PLAK!*. sabar ya…. Kalo ketahuan kasihan Narunya. Di chapter-chapter akhir kayaknya Naru ketahuan. Atau tidak ketahuan sama sekali. Hahahaha. Masih dipertimbangkan soalnya. ^^

Aiko Uchinami : Selamat! Hehhehehe itu memang Sasori. Tsukinya aja yang sok misterius. Hehehehe. Yang akan datang adalah….. TARAT! Nanti juga tahu. Xixixixixi. Maap. . Kyubi? Hmm… lihat aja ya…. *senyum-senyum sendiri*. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou…. *membungkukan badan*

Shiho Nakahara : Sasuke emang cemburuan banget orangnya. Dichapter selanjutnya akan lebih terlihat bagaimana kecemburuan Sasuke. Apalagi…. *dibekep* owh iya… Tsuki juga padahal udah berprasangka seperti itu. *sok tau* Tapi karena Tsuki asal. Ya asal nulis aja deh. Arigatou atas pemberitahuannya. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou…. *membungkukan badan*

Kazuki NightFlame47 : hai juga…. *melambaikan tangan*. Maafkan Tsuki. Jika Kazuki ternyata gak ngerti. *Authornya gila soalnya. Hey! Jangan sembarangan. Tapi benarkan? Benar sih.* syukurlah jika intinya mengerti. Nii-chan selanjutnya adalah… *lirik pemuda yang sedang duduk.* kayaknya…. Itu adalah….. R-A-H-A-S-I-A. xixixixi. Maap. Maap. Maap. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou…. *membungkukan badan*

CCloveRuki : hua…. Maafkan Tsuki. *membungkukan badan*. Baik semua sudah dicatat senpai. *masukin catatan* kuliah yang sangat menyenangkan. Hehehehe. Akan Tsuki ingat semuanya senpai. ^^ . Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou…. *membungkukan badan*

NanaMithrEe : ohayou…. Wah terimakasih banyak ya atas reviewnya. Tsuki sangat- sangat berterima kasih. xixixixixi. Tsuki juga di perpus sering kayak gitu. *curcol* Sasuke emang orangnya cepet panas mainnya sama api terus sih. *di bola api Sasuke.* sepertinya bisa dikatakan begitu. SasoKarin. Hehehehe, itu karangan Tsuki yang ngaco. Tsuki hanya menyamakan rambut mereka yang sama-sama merah. Hehehe. *bisik-bisik* Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou…. *membungkukan badan*

Risa-Chan-Amarfi : wah… maafkan Tsuki. Tsuki sangka Tsuki sudah benar motongnya. Ternyata salah ya. Maafkan Tsuki….. maafkan Tsuki juga kalo bikin bingung. Tsuki memang jarang nulis siapa yang berbicara. Asal nulis aja nih Tsuki. Alurnya udah Tsuki perlambat lagi sekarang. Semoga sekarang cukup baik. Hehehehehe. Hua….. Tsuki sangat bahagia denger kata-kata Risa. *terbang* baik! Tsuki akan lebih memperbaikinya lagi. (^0^) / SasuNaru nya banyak nih dichapter ini. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou…. *membungkukan badan*

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MY SECRET**

Naruto POV

Ku memijat leherku. Mungkin ini yang kesekian kalinya ku memijat leherku yang sangat terasa pegal. Bahkan rasanya benar-benar sangat menyakitkan.

"Nona, apakah Nona baik-baik saja?" Kabuto menatapku khawatir.

Ku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa begini. Tapi yang ku lakukan hanya bisa diam. Akan sangat menyebalkan jika ke dokter pribadiku. Karena dokter itu pasti akan memberitahu kaa-san dan tou-san. Sedangkan aku tidak mau.

"Aku hanya sedikit capek, Kabuto." Kataku.

Kabuto menatapku, seolah-olah memeriksa bagaimana keadaanku. Memeriksa apakah hari ini mempunyai perbedaan dengan yang kemarin.

"Sudahlah. Ini hanya hal biasa. Jangan membesarkan yang tidak-tidak!"

Aku sedikit kesal dengan pandangan matanya. Karena itu benar-benar tidak nyaman. Dan akhirnya Kabuto meninggalkanku. Aku tau dia khawatir. Tapi sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin mendapatkan simpati dari siapapun. Ku harus cepat menghabiskankan sarapanku. Dengan begitu aku bisa cepat ke Sekolah dan menghilangkan semua pikiran lelah yang ada dikepalaku.

Di Sekolah

"Naru, Apa yang terjadi?" Kiba menatapku khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kiba."kataku.

Bahkan ucapanku tidak mengurangi raut wajah kekhawatirnya. Aku mengerti dengan sahabatku yang satu ini. Dia memang sangat perhatian dengan para sahabatnya. Tetapi akan lebih berbeda jika itu berhubungan dengan Hinata. Dia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk Hinata.

"Naru-chan…"

BRAK!

Naruto POV end

Seorang cewek cantik berambut pirang pucat panjang berlari kearah Naruto dengan selembar surat ditangannya. Dilihat dari raut wajah dan tingkah lakunya, itu dapat disimpulkan bahwa surat itu adalah surat penting dan membawa hal yang sangat menggembirakan.

"Ino…. Berhenti berteriak" Naruto dan Kiba berkata secara bersamaan.

"Hehehehe. Maafkan aku, Naru-chan… Kiba-kun…" Ino tersenyum kearah mereka berdua.

"Aku bawa ini!" kata Ino sambil memperlihatkan sebuah amplop.

Tapi itu tidak membantu apapun. Dilihat dari manapun itu hanyalah sebuah amplop biasa. Ino mengibas-ngibaskan surat itu didepan wajah mereka berdua. 'apa yang Ino lakukan.' Batin mereka.

"Naru….. kau terpilih sebagai panitia ulang tahun sekolah."

JGER!JGER!JGER!

Seperti tersambar petir. Naruto cengo setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Bahkan arwahnya seperti keluar dari raganya. Kiba mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. Tapi itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap Naruto. Kemudian Kiba menatap Ino yang tampak gelisah juga. Berharap Ino memiliki cara untuk membangunkan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau." Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi kemudian matanya mengarah kepada sesuatu yang ada dibelakang Kiba. Kiba menyadari bahwa Ino sedang menatap apa yang ada dibelakangnya. Dengan segera Kiba melihat kebelakang dan setelah melihat apa yang ada dibelakangnya. Kiba tersenyum karena pikiran mereka berdua sepertinya sama.

BYUR!

Kiba menumpahkan 1 botol air mineral milik teman kelasnya kekepala Naruto.

"TSUNAMI….."Naruto berteriak.

Kiba dan Ino tertawa melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang sekarang sedang tenggelam. Naruto memegang leher dan mulutnya terbuka. *Author ketawa guling-guling*. Tapi jika Kiba tidak membangunkannya segera. sepertinya Naruto akan mati tenggelam.

"Naruto… kau harus membuka matamu agar kau selamat." Kata Kiba pura-pura panik.

Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat. Setelah membuka mata Naruto mengetahui ternyata tidak ada Tsunami dan dirinya tidak tenggelam. Naruto menatap kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Berikan surat itu padaku!" Naruto mengambil surat di tangan Ino.

'ini semua pasti karena jii-san' batin Naruto. Setelah menatap Ino dan Kiba. Naruto segera pergi. dia akan pergi menemui jii-sannya. Tapi setelah dia membereskan penampilannya, tentunya.

"BAGI PARA SISWA YANG MENDAPATKAN SURAT UNTUK MENJADI PANITIA HARAP BERKUMPUL DI AULA."

Naruto merapikan rambutnya yang setengah basah. Setelah itu dia berjalan menuju kantor Jii-sannya. 'Tunggu dulu. Jika semua yang mendapat surat ini ada di aula. Berarti jii-san juga disana.' Batinnya. Naruto memberhentikan langkahnya dan segera berbalik menuju aula. Karena dia yakin jii-sannya sudah berada disana. Dengan langkah yang cepat dia berjalan menuju aula.

"Kau juga, Dobe?"

Naruto bertemu Sasuke didepan pintu aula.

"Hn." Naruto menjawab singkat. *Author kebalik tuh*

Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk dirinya dan Naruto. Bahkan mereka duduk berdampingan. Itu semua gara-gara jii-san Naruto yang menyuruh mereka duduk didepan.

"Baik tanpa membuang waktu mari kita buka rapatnya." Jiraya memberi komando.

"TIDAK!" Naruto dan Sasuke mengintrupsi.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang. Naruto memberi deathglarenya kepada Sasuke. Sasukepun memberi deathglarenya kepada Naruto. Tetapi mereka sekarang berada disaat yang sangat menentukan. Jadi mau tidak mau mereka harus menghentikan pandangan mematikan mereka. Mereka berdua kembali menatap Jiraya.

"AKU TIDAK SETUJU. AKU TIDAK IKUT" kata mereka kembali kompak.

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!" mereka meneriaki satu sama lain.

"Ehem."

Sebuah suara melerai mereka yang kembali saling tatap.

"APA?" Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak kepada orang yang melerainya.

Tapi mereka langsung duduk dengan pandangan kebawah setelah melihat siapa yang melerai mereka. Itu semua karena Jiraya menatap mereka berdua. Bahkan dia memberi deathglare terbaiknya. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke diam dan menunduk. Tapi juga karena seorang wanita yang berada disebelah Jiraya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Tsunade. Wakil kepala sekolah plus istri dari Jiraya plus baa-chan Naruto plus wanita yang sangat ditakuti dan dihindari di Konoha. Seorang Namikaze Minato saja takut kepadanya. *itu mah karena Tsunade itu kaa-sannya Minato. Hehehehe. maap*

"Apa ada yang keberatan?" Tsunade mengambil alih suasana di aula itu.

Suasana menjadi sepi senyap. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan para Jangkrikpun tidak berani untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. *Author kamu juga harus diam. Kalo aku diam, siapa yang mau nulis cerita? Owh iyaya.* Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap sepatunya. Akan sangat menyedihkan jadinya jika mereka macam-macam. Bisa-bisa mereka dikirim ke bulan jika mereka menolak permintaan Jiraya dan Tsunade yang marah.

*skip time*

Naruto dan Sasuke keluar aula dengan muka yang sangat kesal.

"Kenapa harus denganmu, Dobe?" Kata Sasuke memandang Naruto.

"Apa-apaan menggunakan alasan bahwa aku dan kau adalah siswi dan mahasiswa populer" Naruto memandang Sasuke juga.

"Apa ada kesalahan anak-anak."

Sasuke dan Naruto menengok dengan terbata. Mereka melihat seorang wanita dan pria. Wanita berambut pirang pucat panjang dan sang pria berambut putih panjang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Tsunade dan Jiraya.

"Ti-ti-tidak. Aku sangat menyukainya." Sasuke merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Baiklah."

Jiraya dan Tsunade pergi dari sana. Mereka tampak bahagia. Bahagia karena telah menyatukan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa menatap kepergian mereka. kemudian mata Naruto beralih kepundaknya. Dimana tangan Sasuke berada. Dari bahu Naruto menatap sinis Sasuke.

"Ada apa?"kata Sasuke menatap tidak suka Naruto.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari bahuku atau kau ingin aku…. membantumu untuk mematahkannya?" Naruto menyeringai.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya?"

Sasuke berbisik ketelinga Naruto. Bahkan dia menguatkan rangkulannya kebahu Naruto.

"Ok. Jika itu maumu."

GREP. KRETAK!

Naruto meremas *baca : meremukan* tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya sebagai tanggapan dari apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Sebenernya dia berteriak. Tapi dia terlalu gengsi karena ada embel-embel Uchiha dinamanya. Sasuke dengan gerakan patah-patah menurunkan tangannya yang sepertinya benar-benar remuk.

"Sampai jumpa, Teme!" kata Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke POV

Ku menatap tanganku yang halus (?) sialan kau Dobe! Beraninya kau melukai tanganku. Ku segera menuju ruang UKS karena aku yakin ada yang terjadi dengan tanganku. Ku berjalan seorang diri menuju UKS SMA. Karena itu tempat yang paling dekat.

CKLEK!

Ku membuka pintu UKS.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Ku melihat seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek tersenyum kearahku.

"Hn." kataku sambil memperlihatkan tanganku.

Wanita bernama Tsuzune tadi menyuruhku untuk duduk dan dia segera mengambil sesuatu yang dia perlukan untuk membantuku. Sepertinya baru kali ini aku masuk keruangan ini. Bagaimanapun sejak playgroup aku tidak pernah sakit. *sombong banget Sasuke*

"Biar aku lihat dulu!" kata Tsuzune memegang tanganku yang ku taruh diatas meja.

"A-" aku segera memalingkan wajahku. Berharap Tsuzune tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa sakit? Jika ingin berteriak. Berteriak saja!"

"Hn." kataku tanpa menoleh kepadanya.

Tsuzune meluruskan tanganku dan memperban tanganku. Sialan kau Dobe! Berani-beraninya kau melakukan ini kepadaku. Kau harus mendapatkan balasannya.

"Selesai." Tsuzune tersenyum kearahku.

"Hn." Kataku.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan tanganku. Ku segera pergi dari sana. Bukankah sekarang sudah pulang? Sepertinya ada hal bagus yang bisa ku lakukan. Dengan segera ku menuju kelasnya. Dimana si Dobe itu berada. Hahahaha. Kali ini aku yakin aku akan menang.

Ku melihat dirinya tidak jauh didepanku. Dia sedang mengobrol dengan para sahabatnya.

"Dobe!" ku berteriak.

Tidak menunggu lama Naruto menengok kearahku. Senyumnya masih mengembang diwajahnya. Sial! Dengan segera aku memalingkan wajahku yang panas. Tapi dengan cepat juga ku kembali menatapnya.

"Ada apa Teme?" Naruto menaruh tangannya dipinggang.

"Tidak!" entah mengapa itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Aku segera berbalik menuju kampusku. Karena aku tidak akan membalasnya sekarang.

Sasuke POV end

Naruto tampak kesal karena acara mengobrolnya tadi sempat terhenti karena panggilan Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak berguna. 'pengganggu.' Batinnya.

"Jadi Naru-chan, dapat panitia apa?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

"Humas." Kata Naruto tidak berselera.

"Dengan?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Si Teme." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Jadi?" Ino menatap Naruto.

"…" Naruto hanya memandang kedepan.

"Jadi apa, Naru-chan?" Ino menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Tidak ada jadi-jadian. Ya jalankan saya semua dengan lancar." kata Naruto berharap teman-temannya berhenti bertannya.

"Su-su-sudah. Mungkin Naru-chan, capek."

Hinata menatap Naruto dan langsung disambut senyum oleh Naruto. Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa mengganti topik. Sebenarnya mereka ingin sekali bertanya banyak hal. Tetapi Naruto sekarang sedang badmood dan itu akan sangat berbahaya jika terus dipancing. Bisa- bisa dia marah dan ngamuk.

"Astaga! Aku ada perlu dengan Teme. Kami ingin menentukan brosur." Naruto menepuk dahinya.

Semua sahabat Naruto menatapnya. Dan mereka dengan serempak mengangguk.

"Aku pergi dulu." Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Para sahabat Naruto menatap kepergian Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto sekarang agak menjadi orang pelupa. Tapi mereka maklum. Mungkin otak Naruto juga pernah lupa. Walaupun mereka tau Naruto tidak pernah melupakan setiap ilmu pengetahuan di otaknya. Siapa tau (?).

"Mari kita rencanakan ulang tahun Naru-chan….. 3 hari lagi, bukan?" usul Ino.

"Ayo…." jawab mereka serempak.

Sasuke POV

"Lama sekali kau, Dobe…" ku mengetuk-ngetukan jariku di meja.

Coba aku tidak lupa untuk membuat alasan bahwa kita memang janjian untuk membuat brosur. Tapi mengapa yang keluar dari mulutku adalah tidak? Hmmm. Sepertinya aku tau jawaban sebenarnya. Aku sedikit menarik bibirku. Sangat sedikit. Hanya baka aniki yang bisa menyadarinya. Menyadari bahwa aku tersenyum.

"Senyum sendiri. Seperti orang gila saja kau, Teme."

Ku segera memalingkan wajahku dan yang ku lihat adalah Naruto. Cewek berambut pirang panjang itu. cewek yang selalu ada dipikiranku dan cewek yang selalu setia berada di….. *hey. Tulis yang bener donk!*

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya.

"Hn." Jawabku.

"Teme… aku tidak suka kosakatamu itu." Naruto marah kepadaku.

"Ya." Kataku singkat.

Dan itu cukup membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Itu bukan senyum. Hanya wajah datar. Tetapi menurutku. Itu adalah senyum. *Sasuke gila!*. ku segera mengeluarkan buku gambar dari tasku. Tapi sungguh sangat sulit membuka tas dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kananku masih diperban. Ku melihat sebuah tangan membantuku membukannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan tangannya. Tangan halusnya menyentuh tanganku. Kulit tannya bersentuhan dengan kulit pucatku.

.DEG

Ku segera menjauhkan tanganku dari tas dan mencoba mengatur jantungku yang seperti ingin copot. Ini terlalu dekat menurutku. Ku mendongak keatas dan melihat dirinya yang ada tepat didepanku. bukan hanya dekat. Ini sangat dekat. Aku dapat meneliti semua yang ada diwajahnya. Sebagian poni menutupi dahinya. Mata biru itu benar-benar menenggelamkanku. Tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya.

GLEK!

Ku menelan ludahku. Aku harus menghentikan ini. sebelum aku berfikir yang macam-macam. *Sasuke pervert*. Ku mengalihkan wajahku kedepan, dengan begini aku dapat menetralkan diriku lagi. Tapi beberapa rambutnya, rambut halusnya menyentuh kepalaku dan wajahku.

BLUSH!

Ku segera memalingkan wajahku ke samping dan menyembunyikan wajahku ke sebuah buku yang memang sudah lama berada di meja.

"Ini." katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku gambar.

Ku mengatur segalanya seperti semula. Dan akhirnya aku bisa kembali dengan wajah stoicku. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak terkejut sama sekali jika aku membawa buku gambar. Itu mudah saja. Mungkin saja Naruto memang mengetahui bahwa aku mengambil jurusan arsitektur disini. Aku memilih arsitektur karena Uchiha crop adalah sebuah perusahaan perancangan pembangunan. Dan semua orang tahu tentang itu. Narutopun pasti tahu.

"Mau gimana gambarnya?" katanya menatapku.

"Begini!" ku mengambil pensil dengan tangan kiriku.

Aku memang sudah diajarkan untuk menggambar menggunakan tangan kiri. Karena dikeluarga kami. Menggambar adalah kemampuan wajib bagi setiap anggota keluarga. Walaupun baka aniki mengambil jurusan management. Tapi dia mahir menggambar. Jangan pernah meragukannya.

"Begini?" kataku menyerahkan gambar ke Naruto.

"Kurang menarik. Tambahkan ini." Naruto mencorat-coret gambarku.

Ku melihat corat-coret yang dibuatnya. Tapi coretan itu bukan membuat gambarnya rusak. Tapi membuat gambar itu semakin terlihat menarik dan memiliki jiwa (?).

"Ini baru bagus!" katanya bangga.

"Biasa saja." kataku sambil melihat secara detail gambar itu.

"Hari ini hanya menggambar saja bukan?" Naruto menatapku.

"Hn." ku menjawab dengan singkat.

"Baik."

Ku melihat dirinya berdiri dan pergi. pergi menuju sebuah warung disalah satu kantin. Apalagi jika bukan ramen.

"Dobe, belikan aku satu juga. aku lapar." kataku kepadanya.

Ku melihat Naruto terus berjalan. Dia tidak menengok sedikitpun.

Sasuke POV end

'apa-apaan itu. menyuruh seenaknya. Tapi apa aku keterlaluan dengan tangannya ya? Kenapa aku lupa bahwa dia jurusan arsitektur. Bagaimna hari-harinya dengan tangan itu.' batin Naruto.

"Ji-san, ramen 2." Naruto meneriakkan pesanannya.

"Baik, Naru-chan." seorang lelaki tua menyanggupinya.

Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang menggambar. Ada sedikit rasa lega mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bisa menggambar dengan tangan kiri.

"Ini, Naru-chan."

Naruto tersenyum kearah lelaki tua itu dan segera membawa kedua mangkuk ramen ke mejanya. Tentunya setelah membayarnya.

"Owh ya minumannya. Aku beli minum dulu deh."

Naruto membelokan langlahnya menuju sebuah warung didekatnya.

"Jus tomat 1 dan orange float 1." Naruto memberitahu salah satu pelayan.

"baik." Jawab pelayan itu.

Naruto kembali menunggu. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah mendapat paket lengkap makan siangnya, Naruto segera menuju mejanya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Ini, Teme." Naruto duduk disebelah Sasuke.

TAK!

Naruto membelah sumpitnya.

"Ittadakimasu….." katanya bersemangat.

Naruto langsung menyambar ramennya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa lelaki disebelahnya sedang kesulitan untuk membelah sumpitnya. Sudah berkali-kali dia mencoba tapi akhirnya gagal juga.

"Hua…. Enak sekali." Naruto sedikit melirik ke Sasuke yang masih belum menyentuh ramennya.

"Sebenarnya kau suka dengan ramen tidak? Kasihan ramennya dicuekkan." Naruto menatap sedih ramen Sasuke.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyentuhnya. Untuk membelah sumpit saja sulit sekali." Kata Sasuke agak ketus.

Naruto menepuk dahinya dan segera membelahkan sumpit Sasuke.

"Nah… sekarang bisakan?" kata Naruto kembali menikmati ramennya.

Hanya butuh satu menit bagi Naruto untuk menghabiskan ramen yang bersisa di mangkuknya. Sedangkan Sasuke masih belum berhasil memakan ramennya.

"Kau lambat Sasuke." Naruto menyingkirkan mangkuknya.

"Aku mau pesan lagi." Naruto berdiri.

Naruto bangun dari kursinya dan akan segera pergi sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Makan punyaku saja. Aku sudah tidak lapar." Sasuke berkata tanpa melirik Naruto.

Naruto mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya dan kembali duduk.

"Baiklah." kata Naruto sambil mengambil sumpit ditangan Sasuke.

'jahat sekali kau, Dobe!' batin Sasuke. Naruto menatap ramen Sasuke dan menyumpitnya, setelah itu meniupnya secara perlahan. Ternyata ramen itu masih sedikit panas. Setelah yakin. Dimakannya ramen itu dengan nikmat. Tidak dengan buru-buru.

"Oishi." Naruto berteriak.

Naruto melirik sekilas Sasuke yang sedang meminum jusnya. Ada rasa yang timbul dihati naruto. Naruto kembali menyumpit ramen Sasuke yang sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang. Tapi ramen itu ternyata bukan masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Buka mulutmu, Teme!" Naruto bersiap memasuken ramen ke mulut Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak lapar." Kata Sasuke menatap ramen dan Naruto secara bergantian.

"Sudahlah buka saja mulutmu." paksa Naruto.

Akhirnya Sasuke mau juga membuka mulutnya. Dengan segera sumpit dan ramen itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. *so sweet…*

"Enak?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

Naruto kembali bersiap dengan ramen disumpitnya. Tetapi lagi-lagi ramen itu bukan masuk kemulutnya. Tetapi kemulut Sasuke. Mungkin Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke sangat lapar dan dia ingin sekali makan. Sampi akhirnya 1 mangkuk ramen itu habis.

"Sama-sama." Naruto tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

Walaupun Sasuke belum berkata terima kasih tapi Naruto tau Sasuke akan mengatakan itu. Sasuke bukanlah seorang pria yang tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih. dia hanya menganggap kata itu adalah kata yang sakral. Kata yang hanya digunakan disaat-saat tertentu saja. Melihat senyum Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke mau tidak mau kembali merah.

"Aku antar pulang!" Sasuke mengajukan pendapat.

"hmmm… berhubung ini sudah sangat-sangat sore. Aku mau deh."

Naruto dan Sasuke segera bersiap pergi dan mereka jalan berdua menuju parkir mobil.

Sasuke membuka kunci mobilnya. Naruto segera masuk kedalamnya. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Sasuke memasukan kuncinya. Tapi kunci itu berkali-kali jatuh. Naruto menatap kasihan Sasuke.

"Kita tuker tempat!" Naruto keluar dari mobil

Naruto berjalan kepintu mengemudi dan membukanya.

"Turun!" Naruto berkata kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke mau tidak mau akhirnya turun juga dari mobil. Dan Naruto berada dikursi mengemudi. 'tidak sia-sia aku belajar mengemudi diam-diam.' batin Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto memasukan kunci dan mengemudikan mobil sport itu. bahkan kecepatan yang digunakan Naruto lebih dari yang biasa dikemudikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke sih fine-fine aja. Toh! Dia juga suka mengebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai didepan gerbang rumah Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto turun.

"Sama-sama." Kata Naruto.

Padahal Sasuke belum membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan kata itu. biarlah. Dua kali Naruto mengalah.

"Kau bisa mengemudi juga ya?" kata Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

"Walaupun aku saudara jauh. Sangat jauh Namikaze. Aku juga sering menggunakan mobil yang banyak terparkir. Akukan kadang-kadang menjadi tukang parkir pada saat pesta." Naruto berkata dengan bangga.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke.

"Ok. Aku pulang sekarang." Naruto membenarkan posisi tasnya.

"Tunggu biar supirku yang mengantar." Sasuke mencegah Naruto yang akan pergi.

"Naru-chan?" sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang. Sebelum akhirnya mereka menengok dan melihat Itachi keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Naru-chan mau pulang?" Itachi menatap Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Iya, Nii-chan." jawab Naruto.

"Dari pada supir. Biar aku yang mengantar." Itachi mengajukan pendapat.

"Baik."

"Tidak."

Sasuke dan Naruto berkata secara bersamaa.

"Dari pada bersama supir aku memilih bersama Itachi nii-chan." Naruto berkata kepada Sasuke.

"Aku akan bersamamu." Sasuke memberi pengertian dan menatap Naruto.

"Tidak!" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Naruto akhirnya saling tatap. Dan akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk mengalah.

"Pulanglah bersama aniki." kata Sasuke meninggalkan mereka.

"Yah… ngambek." Naruto melihat Sasuke pergi.

"Ayo, Naru-chan!" Itachi menggandeng tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Disalah satu sisi dihatinya agak merasa kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. 'sebegitu mudahnyakah dia menyerah.' batin Naruto sedih. Dan akhirnya Naruto masuk kedalam mobil Itachi. Naruto tidak menyadari sepasang mata onyx itu sebenarnya merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi berbeda. pemilik mata onyx itu menatap mobil anikinya dengan perasaan kecewa. Kecewa Karena telah begitu mudahnya menyerah. 'mengapa hari ini aku menjadi sangat bodoh!' batinnya.

Setelah melihat mobil anikinya pergi. mata onyx itu segera masuk kedalam rumah. Dimana didalamnya sudah menanti banyak pelayan yang siap melayaninya.

"Kok Naru bersama Sasuke?" kata Itachi penasaran.

"Maafkan aku, Nii-chan. Aku sedikit melukai tangan Sasuke tadi." Naruto agak menundukan kepalanya.

Itachi mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dan tersenyum kepadanya. Naruto menatap Itachi dan tersenyum. Dia tau. Dia salah. Dan mungkin sebenarnya Itachi sedikit marah padanya. Tapi dia juga maklum. Apalagi Sasuke adalah adik kesayangannya.

Naruto melihat keluar jendela. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah berada didekat rumahnya. Naruto segera mengambil tasnya yang tadi ditaruhnya di jok belakang. Dan menatap Itachi yang sedang mengemudi.

"Terima kasih, Nii-chan." Naruto tersenyum.

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengkilat berhenti didepan rumah Naruto. Dan Naruto keluar darisana. Itachi masih didalam mobil itu. dia membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Sekali lagi. Terima kasih." Naruto sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Hn. Owh ya, Naru. Apa kau tau-" Itachi menggantung kata-katanya.

"Tau apa?" kata Naruto penasaran.

Itachi agak berfikir sejenak. Apa dia perlu memberitahunya atau tidak. Tapi mengingat hal yang akan diberitahunya mungkin adalah sebuah kejutan. Dia memilih untuk tidak memberitahu. Tapi sebuah clue cukup. Toh! 'orang itu' memang adalah orang yang jail.

"Lihat saja nanti. Sepertinya nanti malam dia akan beraksi. Hati-hati dikamarmu." Itachi memberi nasihat yang sama sekali tidak Naruto mengerti.

Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi pergi. Naruto hanya dapat menatap cengo mobil Itachi yang semakin menjauh. 'apa maksudnya itu.' batinnya. Kemudian Naruto masuk kedalam rumah. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata berwarna merah yang sedang mengawasinya dari atap rumah.

"Kau memberi clue terlalu jauh Itachi." Suara itu keluar dari pemilik mata merah itu.

Naruto POV

"Selamat datang, Nona…" para pelayan membungkukan badan.

Ku hanya tersenyum menatap mereka dan segera masuk kekamarku. Entah sejak kapan kamar ini menjadi seperti semakin sempit dan panas. Naruto menaikan suhu kamarnya. Dan setelah itu. dia masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

*skip time*

Ku memakai baju tidurku. Dan keluar menuju meja makan. Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk makan malam. Setelah itu aku akan ke ruang kantorku untuk memeriksa tugasku didampingi oleh kakashi. Setelah itu semua. aku baru bisa tidur pulas.

"Makanan hari ini semuanya organik. Saya takut anda sakit, Nona." Kabuto memberitahuku.

Seperti biasa makan malam hanya berlangsung dalam diam. Hanya ada aku. Aku sendiri. Tidak ada yang lain. Pelayan yang ada disampingku hanya bertugas menuangkan air minum untukku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau ini. tapi itu pekerjaan mereka. Dan aku tidak ingin mereka sedih.

Setelah makan selesai aku segera menuju ruangan kantorku yang terletak tepat disebelah kamarku. Dengan lemas ku membuka ruangan itu. dan yang kulihat pertama kali adalah Kakashi yang sudah siap dengan tumpukan file yang ada diatas mejaku. Sepertinya hari ini akan sama capeknya seperti kemarin.

"Maaf Nona. Hari ini cukup banyak pekerjaan." Kakashi sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Itu memang sudah tugasku, Kakashi." kataku menenangkannya.

Ku duduk di kursiku dan membuka file itu satu-persatu. Walaupun badan ini sudah ingin remuk. Aku harus menjalankan tugasku. Karena aku paling benci kepada orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Butuh waktu sampai jam 12 malam untukku menyelesaikan itu semua. dan sekarang aku ingin istirahat. Aku tidak ingin aku terlambat besok. Walaupun mata ini mungkin akan seperti panda, nanti pagi. Tapi sepertinya sebuah mentimun dapat mengurangi mata panda ini. Ku harus meminta pelayanku untuk membawakan ketimun.

"Pelayan. Tolong antarkan beberapa potong mentimun ke kamarku." pintaku kepada pelayan yang sedang menunduk kearahku.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan pergi. aku segera masuk kedalam kamarku. Melihat mukaku didepan cermin, membuatku sedikit menggembungkan pipiku. Sunggguh sangat jelek sekali diriku disana. Jika mata panda ini seperti Gaara nii-chan itu akan keren. Jika aku? Aku seperti monster.

.TOK

"Taruh dimeja saja." kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari cermin.

Jika tidak ingin bertambah parah aku harus segera tidur. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju kasur king size yang sangat nyaman. Tidak perlu ada gaya untuk melakukan ini. aku segera loncat dan masuk kedalamnya. Mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan. Setelah itu ku meletakan timun diatas mataku. Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya aku tertidur.

Naruto POV end

Seseorang membuka sebuah pintu kamar. Didalamnya terdapat Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak memiliki mimpi yang bagus. Dapat dilihat dari keringat yang bermunculan dan mengalir dari dahinya.

Naruto berguling kesana kemari. Dia benar-benar tidak tenang. Perasaannya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Timunnya sudah jatuh sedari tadi. Naruto merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kasurnya. dengan segera dia membuka matanya.

"KYAAAAA….SADAKO…" Naruto berteriak sangat keras.

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang ada didepannya. Seorang wanita (?) berambut hitam panjang. Rambutnya menutupi wajahnya dan wanita itu menggunakan baju putih panjang. Naruto hanya bisa gemetar melihatnya.

"Si-si-siapa kau?" Naruto benar-benar ketakutan.

Naruto mundur-mundur kebelakang karena makhluk itu semakin lama semakin mendekat.

GUBRAK!

Naruto jatuh dari kasur.

"Hahahahaha" makhluk itu tertawa.

Naruto bangun dan mengelus bagian belakangnya yang tadi sempat berciuman langsung dengan lantai kamarnya. Naruto menatap Sadako itu. Tawa itu sungguh tidak asing ditelinga Naruto. Dengan segera Naruto mendekat dan menarik rambut makhluk itu. dan sekarang terlihatlah siapa makhluk itu sebenarnya. Seorang pria berambut campuran antara kuning dan merah. Tapi merah lebih dominan. Dengan mata berwarna merah dan kulit berwarna putih susu.

"Tadaima, Naru-chan….." pemuda itu berkata kepada Naruto.

"Okaerinasai, Kyuu-nii." kata Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

To be continued

Maafkan Tsuki kalo updatenya terlalu lama. Tsuki udah sibuk sekolah lagi. Jadi Tsuki ga bisa update cepet. Hehehehehe. Tsuki mau nanya donk! Hits sama alerts itu maksudnya apa sih? Heheheheeh. maaf Tsuki ga tau. Tsuki sekali lagi minta maaf kalo ada yang kurang puas. Tapi Tsuki berusaha untuk memuaskan para readers. Tapi kalo belum memuaskan. Tsuki sangat-sangat minta maaf. Tsuki usahakan untuk update cepet. Tapi nggak janji ya…. Soalnya Tsukikan udah mulai sekolah lagi.

Naruto : "Alasan basi tuh!"

Sasuke : "Tiap chapter nambah jelek aja."

Tsukiko : "Tsuki udah berusaha kok."

Naruto : "Alasan."

Sasuke : "Niat ga sih bikin cerita."

Tsukiko : "Niatlah. Kalo nggak. Nggak bakal dipublish nih cerita."

Sasuke : "Author gaje."

Tsukiko : "Biarin."

Naruto : "Untung aja ada yang baca."

Sasuke : "Mereka kasihan kali. Soalnya Authornyakan punya susuk pengasih."

Tsukiko : *pundung*

Sasuke : "Pundung mulu."

Tsukiko : "Woy. Ini ceritaku. Udah untung kalian aku jadiin tokoh didalam ceritaku. Kalian harusnya berterima kasih. dasar!"

Sasuke : "Tanpa loe jadiin kita tokoh juga, kita udah terkenal."

Tsuki : "Hua….. kalian jahat…." *nangis guling-guling*

Naruto : "ok. Biarkan Tsuki nangis dulu. Kalo udah cape juga dia pasti tidur (?). ok. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya…. "

Tsuki : "Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~" *mimpi*


	6. Chapter 6

Hua…. Akhirnya chapter 6 selesai juga. *meres keringat*. Tsuki minta maaf akan keterlambatannya. Hehehe. Tsuki juga ga tau kenapa. *hujan batu*. Tsuki memang salah, seharusnya pas inspirasi datang harusnya Tsuki langsung tulis. Eh… ini malah dibawa tidur. Ya hilanglah semuanya terbawa mimpi. Hehehehehe. Ok, Tsuki tidak mau banyak bertele-tele, saatnya balas review.

CCloveRuki : hehehehe, ya begitulah, heheheheheehe. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Tsuki memang sedang mencoba untuk menulis lebih baik sekarang. Dan semoga tidak mengecewakan di chapter ini. *punya firasat yang tidak baik* 

NanaMithrEe : heehehehe, Tsuki memang udah memikirkannya, kalo Kyuubi akan keluar, cepat atau lambat. *nggak nyambung* mereka memang sangat cocok. Hahahaha, Tsuki memang lagi cari adegan yang romantis nih. Tapi chapter ini kayaknya nggak ada adegan romantis deh. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

shiho Nakahara : Selamat datang Naka….. hahahahahaha, maafkan author yang sangat gila ini. tsuki memang mau edit lagi, tapi Tsuki ga punya waktu. *sok sibuk* jadi cara yang Tsuki gunakan untuk mengeditnya adalah Tsuki akan lebih memperbaiki dichapter sekarang dan selanjutnya aja, maafkan Tsuki. (T0T) . Tsuki akan lebih menjelaskan siapa yang ngomong deh, Tsuki harap di chapter ini sudah lebih baik. *berharap* Kyuu akan sering muncul kok sekarang. Tapi hanya sebentar mungkin samapi Naruto ulang tahun aja, berhubung disini dia jadi orang yang sangat sibuk. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Kazuki NightFlame47 : Yosh! Lanjutkan! Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

sheila : hehehehe itu memang Kyuu. Sip…. Tsuki akan lebih teliti. Arigatou atas sarannya. Tsuki akan lebih memperbaiki kata-katanya sekarang. Tsuki memang ratunya TYPO kayaknya. Hehehehe. *tidak diragukan lagi* Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

MY SECRET

"Naru-chan…"

"Kyuu-nii."

"Naru-chan…"

"Kyuu-ni."

"Naru-chan…"

"Kyuu-ni."

*Author gila…. Ini bukan sinetron. Timpuk author…*

Naruto menatap kyuubi, atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze kyubi dengan mata berkaca-kaca plus berbinar- binar. Merasa tidak percaya akan penglihatannya. Naruto menyentuh wajah Kyuubi. Meyakinkan dirinya. Bahwa yang dilihatnya itu benar-benar Kyuubi. Nii-chan tercintanya.

"KYUU-NII….." teriak Naruto.

-NGIIIING-

Teriakan itu ternyata bukan teriakan biasa karena Kyuubi yang mendengarnya hampir menjadi tuli.

GUBRAK!

Naruto pingsan. Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto pingsan hanya bisa cengo. Tapi sedetik kemudian digaruknya kepala bagian belakangnya dan dijulurkan lidahnya.

"Xixixixixixixi. Berhasil juga membuatnya pingsan." Kyuubi senyum-senyum sendiri.

Tapi ternyata teriakan Naruto bukan hanya terdengar oleh Kyuubi. Tetapi 4 orang berambut merah dan 1 orang berambut kuning juga mendengarnya. Mereka semua yang baru datang langsung dikejutkan oleh teriakan Naruto. Karena merasa khawatir. Semuanya langsung keatas menuju kamar Naruto berada.

BRAK!

"NARU-CHAN…." semua berteriak.

Pria berambut campuran kuning dan merah tetapi merah lebih dominan itu, menengok kebelakang. Dilihatnya orang-orang yang sangat diketahuinya menatapnya khawatir.

"Ada apa ini?" kata Minato.

"Huh! Pasti karena Nii-chan, lagi." kata Gaara malas. Karena dia tau sifat Nii-channya yang satu ini.

"Kyuu." Kushina menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Xixixixixi. Maafkan aku, Kaa-san." kata Kyuubi tanpa ada rasa menyesal sedikitpun.

"Owh ya. Selamat datang, Nii-chan…" kata 3 orang berambut merah.

"Yosh. Sasori, Gaara dan… Karin." Kyuubi mencium tangan Karin dan sukses mendapatkan sebuah deathglare mematikan dari Sasori.

"Ni-Ni-Nii-chan."kata Karin terbata-bata.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku. Atau-"

"Atau apa?" Kyuubi memotong perkataan Sasori.

"Atau kau sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi." kata Sasori dengan background petir, kilat dan api neraka di belakangnya.

Dengan sedikit tertawa kecil Kyuubi melepas tangannya dari tangan Karin. Dan dengan cepat Sasori menarik Karin. Dia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu menjadi bahan permainan Nii-channya.

"Engh.." igau cewek berambut pirang.

Semua mata langsung mengarah kepada seorang cewek berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Naru-chan…" kata semua serempak dan langsung mengelilingi Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-chan." kata Naruto pelan.

"Naruto, apakah Naru-"

BRUK!

Belum saja kaa-sannya, Alias Kushina menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Naruto sudah kembali pingsan.

"Sudahlah. Sepertinya Naru-chan, tidak akan bangun cepat. Kita istirahat saja." Minato berbicara kepada yang lain dan dijawab anggukan oleh semuannya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto bangun dari mimpi indahnya (?). dia masih menginat jelas mimpinya, mimpi dimana semua keluarganya berkumpul. 'pasti itu semua hanya mimpi' batinnya. Dengan langkah yang masih agak sempoyongan Naruto masuk kekamar mandi. Dia akan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Setelah melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Naruto keluar dari kamar dan turun. Tapi langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat orang yang ada dimimpi indahnya, ternyata berada di ruang makan dan sedang makan bersama. Naruto menutup matanya. Berharap dia segera bangun dari mimpinya. Karena dia tidak ingin kecewa karena itu semua hanyalah mimpi.

Kyuubi mengambil roti yang ada didepannya dan tanpa tersadar sudut matanya menangkap bayangan Naruto. Naruto yang sedang menutup mata, melihat itu Kyuubi langsung menyeringai. 'mangsa empuk' batinnya. Dengan segera Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto.

"Kamu hanya bermimpi." katanya ditelinga Naruto.

"Ya. Aku hanya bermimpi." Naruto mengulangi.

"Kamu hanya bermimpi." Kyuubi mengulangi.

"Ya… aku tau." Naruto agak sedikit marah.

"Kamu hanya bermimpi."

"AKU TAU AKU HANYA BERMIMPI." kata Naruto berteriak. Kyuubi menutup mulutnya sebentar, dia benar-benar menikmati permainan ini.

"Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah…." Kyuubi mempelankan suaranya.

"Yang sebenarnya adalah…" kata Naruto kembali mengulang.

"Yang sebenarnya adalah…" Kyuubi mempermainkan Naruto.

"Yang sebenarnya adalah…" Naruto kembali mengulang.

"Yang sebenarnya adalah…" Kyuubi berbisik kearah Naruto.

"Yayayaya, yang sebenarnya adalah…." Naruto kembali sedikit marah.

"Yang sebenarnya adalah… KAU TIDAK BERMIMPI….. BANGUN…." Kyuubi berteriak ditelinga Naruto.

NGIIIIING…..

Kuping Naruto berdenging hebat.

"KYUBI GILA…"

Naruto membuka matanya. Tapi ternyata Kyuubi sudah kembali ke ruang makan. Dilihatnya Kyuubi yang sedang tertawa puas. Bahkan dia memegang perutnya karena dia benar-benar sangat terhibur tadi. Semua yang ada di ruang makan itupun ikut tertawa.

Naruto turun dari tangga dan segera menghampiri keluarganya. Pipinya sedikit digembungkan bertanda bahwa dia sedang kesal sekarang. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk menghentikan acara tertawa mereka, dan itu membuat Naruto sangat-sangat bertambah kesal. Diambilnya roti selai kacang yang telah dipotong kecil-kecil.

"Puas-puaskanlah tertawa, aku tidak peduli."kata naruto sebal. Dan acara tertawa akhirnya terhenti. Semua melanjutkan acara makan mereka dalam diam. Sungguh aneh, baru beberapa detik yang lalu ruangan itu ribut oleh suara tawa, tapi sekarang tidak ada suara sedikitpun, mereka sangat menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Kau memang korban kesayanganku, Naru-chan." Kyuubi membersihkan mulutnya.

"Selalu begitu."kata Naruto yang masih kesal dengan perbuatan Kyuubi tadi.

Semua menyelesaikan makannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Kami semua datang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu, Naru-chan." Minato menatap lembut putrinya.

"Iya. iya. Terima kasih semuanya." nada suara Naruto masih agak meninggi.

"Aku antar Naru-chan ke sekolah deh! sebagai penebus kesalahanku." Kyuubi bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil sebuah kunci yang tergeletak dimeja dekat meja makan. Naruto masih terdiam dan menyilangkan tangannya. Tapi ternyata Kyuubi berbalik dan menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera masuk kedalam mobil. Dibelakangnya Gaara dan Sasori mengikuti. Mereka berempat masuk kedalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna kuning cerah. Naruto duduk didepan, Kyuubi menyetir, sedangkan Sasori dan Gaara dibelakang.

"Nanti dulu, berarti tadi malam aku tidak bermimpi donk!" Naruto membuka suara.

"Tentu, Nii-chan kembali mengerjaimu. Dan seperti biasa kau pingsan lagi." Gaara menjelaskan.

Naruto menatap Kyuubi sebal. Sampai kapan Nii-chan nya itu berhenti mengganggunya, tetapi dia sadar itulah yang membuatnya sangat dekat dengan Kyuubi.

"Dimana Karin-Nee?" Naruto menatap Sasori.

"Dia masih tidur di kamar, mungkin dia capek. Soalnya tadi malam kita langsung mengadakan perjalanan kemari setelah melaksanakan rapat." Sasori tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Hey… bagaimana rahasiamu?" Gaara mencolek bahu Naruto.

"Perfect. Masih belum ada yang mengetahuinya. Hahahahha." tawa Naruto bangga. Kyuubi menaikan sedikit alis matanya. Karena disana hanya dirinyalah yang tidak mengerti dengan rahasia itu.

"Sepertinya harus ada yang menjelaskannya sekarang." Kyuubi menyeringai. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan juga, walaupun dia hanya menjelaskan sebagian besarnya, sama seperti waktu dirinya menjelaskan kepada yang lain. Kyuubi tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum dia akhirnya menarik sudut bibirnya. 'Permainan yang menarik.' batinnya. dan seringai itu terlihat oleh 3 orang lain yang ada dimobil itu. 'akan ada masalah.'batin ketiganya.

Naruto turun diperempatan, seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Walaupun Nii-chan nya sudah memaksanya untuk mengatar sampai sekolah, Naruto tetap menolak. Naruto berjalan sendiri dan sebuah mobil biru donker berhenti tepat disebelahnya.

"Ayo masuk." pemuda berambut pantat ayam mengajak Naruto untuk masuk.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Sasuke." Naruto terus melanjutkan acara berjalannya. Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya sebentar di setir mobilnya sebelum akhirnya dia keluar. ditariknya Naruto masuk kedalam mobilnya. *pemaksaan nih Sasuke*

"Hey, Teme….." Naruto berteriak. Tetapi Sasuke tidak memperdulikan itu. dijalankannya mobil itu menuju sekolah. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka untuk sampai ke sekolah, karena jarak mereka memang sudah dekat dengan sekolah. Mobil Sasuke berhenti tepat disebelah mobil sedan berwarna kuning. Tapi, sepertinya penghuni sedan itu belum ada yang keluar satupun dari sana. Mereka memang sedang menunggu Naruto. Meyakinkan bahwa Naruto bisa sampai sekolah dengan selamat. Naruto keluar dari mobil Sasuke.

"Istirahat kita akan berdiskusi lagi, dan pulangnya kita akan pergi ke tempat percetakan." Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya. Naruto mengangguk dan Sasuke pergi menuju kampusnya. Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke.

"Baik! Saatnya masuk kelas." Naruto ingin berjalan sebelum dia mendengar suara bedebum pintu mobil yang ditutup. Naruto menengok kebelakang dan menemukan ketiga Nii-channya. 'sepertinya akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi.'batin Naruto.

"Owh. Itu orangnya?" Kyuubi mengelus- ngelus dagunya.

"Benar." kata Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"Nii-chan…" Naruto berteriak. Ketiga Nii-channya hanya terkikik geli. Mereka terkikik karena melihat muka Naruto yang memerah. Muka Naruto memerah hanya karena dia ketahuan diantar oleh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, aku mau masuk."kata Naruto melangkah pergi.

"Apa dia marah?" Sasori menatap Gaara dan Kyuubi. Dan pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab angkat bahu oleh ketiganya.

"Aku baru kali ini, melihatnya malu." Kyuubi berkata lagi.

"Tapi aku sedikit mempertimbangkan pemuda itu. kalian tahu?" dan akhirnya Sasori bercerita tentang kejadian di taman bermain, yang sukses membuat Gaara dan Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi ingat itu hanya untuk Kyuubi, tidak untuk Gaara. Karena Gaara lebih memilih tertawa dalam hati.

Di Kelas

"Naru-chan… lusa ulang tahunmu bukan? Ayo kita rayakan di café langganan kita." Ino menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya uang."kata Naruto sedikit bersedih.

"Kita yang akan mentlaktirmu, tidak perlu khawatir." Kiba angkat bicara.

"Te-te-teman-teman. Kurenai-sensei menatap kita." Hinata berkata dengan kepala yang menunduk. Dan perkataan Hinta tadi membuat semua temannya kembali diam dan menatap kedepan. Tidak menunggu lama bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto dan teman-temannya segera keluar dari kelas.

"Owh ya, Naru. Bagaimana dengan acara ulang tahun sekolah itu?" Lee bertanya kepada Naruto. Mendengar kata acara ulang tahun sekolah, membuat Naruto teringat dengan janjinya bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Teman-teman, maafkan aku, aku harus segera pergi. Si pantat ayam itu telah menungguku di kantin." Naruto terlihat sangat gelisah. Semua teman-temannya hanya bisa mengangguk dengan cepat. Melihat semua temannya mengangguk, Naruto segera berlari menuju kantin.

"Bukankah kita juga ingin ke kantin?" kata Ino merasa aneh.

"Mungkin, Naruto ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu." Kiba menggaruk bagian belakangnya dan tersenyum kepada Hinata.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto berlari cepat ke kantin. Dia tidak ingin disebut cewek yang tidak bisa menepati waktu.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlambat." kata Naruto duduk didepan Sasuke.

"Hn." kata Sasuke. Sasuke segera mengeluarkan sebuah gambar dari tasnya. Gambar yang telah dirancang olehnya dan Naruto kemarin. Naruto agak melirik tangan kanan Sasuke. sepertinya tangannya sudah kembali seperti semula. Tangan Sasuke sudah sembuh. Naruto mengambil gambar itu dan berfikir sejenak. 'sepertinya tidak perlu ada yang dirubah.' batinnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba kertas ditangannya melayang. Kertas itu diambil oleh seorang pemuda berambut campuran kuning dan merah tetapi merah lebih dominan. Naruto melihat kertas itu dan setelah mengetahui siapa yang mengambilnya, Naruto membelalakan matanya berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya tenang-tenang saja setelah melihat Kyuubi.

"Siapa kau?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Kyuubi.

"Siapa aku?" Kyuubi balik bertanya. Kyuubi melirik Naruto sebentar lalu duduk disebelah Naruto.

"Panggil aku Kyuu-nii disini!" kata Kyuubi berbisik dikuping Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto dan Kyuubi begitu dekat membuat dirinya panas. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan pemuda itu. dia bahkan sangat membenci pemuda itu.

"Ehem." Sasuke meminta perhatian.

"Ah… aku melupakanmu. Perkenalkan namaku, Namikaze Kyuubi." Kyuubi menjulurkan tangannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku sudah tau." kata Kyuubi malas. Sasuke melepaskan tangan Kyuubi dengan kasar. Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menatap Kyuubi tidak percaya. Kyuubi sangat terlihat keren saat ini. Sasuke menatap Naruto dan menemukan Naruto tengah menatap Kyuu, dia sangat kesal karena harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak. Itulah yang dipikirannya. Sedangkan Kyuubi sedang tertawa bahagia, menyadari bahwa korbannya akan bertambah satu mulai hari ini. Sasuke menatap Kyuubi tidak suka dan Kyuubi menatap Sasuke tidak suka juga. entah mengapa, Naruto dapat melihat kilatan listrik di mata keduanya. Dan yang paling Naruto tau, Kyuubi benar-benar sangat senang karena telah menemukan korban baru. Dia harap, dirinya tidak dijadikan umpan untuk semua itu.

Naruto menepuk tangan Sasuke, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunanya.

"Kita akan kepercetakan hari ini?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Ya." Sasuke menatap balik Naruto.

"Untuk apa langsung kesana, tinggal panggil sekertarisku. Aku yakin semua akan berjalan dengan baik, bahkan hanya dengan satu tepukan, semua undangan akan langsung tersampaikan kepada pemiliknya." kata Kyuubi mengalihkan tatapan mata Naruto dan menyombongkan diri.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa, itu hanya hal mudah bagiku." Sasuke tidak mau ketinggalan.

Naruto yang berada disana hanya menatap Sasuke dan Kyuubi malas. Ini tidak akan ada habisnya jika tidak ada dari mereka ada yang mengalah. Atau tidak adanya seseorang yang melerai mereka.

"Kita akan kesana pulang sekolah. mengunjungi tempatnya langsung akan lebih menguntungkan." kata Naruto melerai perkelahian yang akan terjadi. Sasuke tersenyum menang, sedangkan Kyuubi hanya diam saja. Dia tidak akan kalah semudah itu. karena dari awal sudah dapat ditentukan bahwa pemenangnya disini adalah dirinya. Karena Sasuke telah masuk kedalam perangkapnya. Dan Naruto adalah umpan yang sangat baik untuk memancing Sasuke.

Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, dia akan memesan ramen. karena perutnya telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Dia melirik Kyuubi dan Kyuubi mengangguk. Itu adalah kontak mata. 'kau ingin ramen Kyuu-Nii?' kata Naruto. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuubi.

Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua. dia harap dia tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Jadi kau mau mendekati Naruto? Jangan harap itu akan terjadi. Karena Naruto adalah milikku." Kyuubi kembali menyombongkan dirinya.

"Heh! Memang kau tau apa tentang Naruto? Dan apa hubunganmu, dengannya?" Sasuke berkata sinis kepada Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya. Aku sudah bersamanya sejak kecil. Hubungan kami tentu sangat dekat sekali bukan?" Kyuubi menyeringai. Sasuke benar-benar telah jatuh dalam perangkapnya. Dan itu membuat Kyuubi tertawa terbahak dalam hati. Dia memang sangat senang membuat orang tidak bahagia, karena menurutnya melihat orang yang kesusahan itu sangat menyenangkan. Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena dia juga memang hanya baru mengenal Naruto 1 tahun, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus disombongkan dan fakta itu tidak terlalu kuat untuk melawan Kyuubi.

"Ayo makan, Kyuu-Nii." Naruto datang dengan dua ramen dan 2 gelas es jeruk ditangannya. Sasuke menatap Naruto. 'Dasar Dobe, bukankah aku ada disini juga!' batin Sasuke kesal. Naruto memberikan ramen itu kepada Kyuubi dan tentunya segelas jeruk juga. Kyuubi tersenyum menang dan itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar kesal. 'Uchiha tidak boleh kalah.' batinnya.

"Ittadakimasu…"

TAK!

Naruto dan Kyuubi mulai makan didepan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau melihat kedepan, mukanya benar-benar sangat merah sekarang. Merah karena dia marah. Darahnya mendidih sampai kekepala.

"Maafkan aku tuan, ini minuman dan ramennya." seorang pelayan menaruh pesanan di depan Sasuke. Sasuke menatap makanan itu tidak percaya. Ternyata Naruto tidak melupakannya. Malah dia tidak perlu bertanya dulu kepadanya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan haru.

"Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan itu. cepat makan ramen dan jus tomat mu." Naruto melanjutkan kembali makannya yang sempat terganggu.

"Makan yang benar donk!" Kyuubi mengelap sudut mulut Naruto dengan jarinya.

"Arigatou…" Naruto tersenyum ramah kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi kemudian menatap Sasuke, tatapannya seolah berkata. '1-0' . Sasuke menyumpit ramennya dengan buas. *Memang Sasuke suka ramen juga ya? Sudahlah… kita buat suka saja.*

"Pulang sekolah kita akan pergi ke percetakan, bukan?" Naruto meminum es jeruknya.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan kata yang sangat minim.

"Kyuu-Nii, mau ikut juga?" tanya Naruto kepada Kyuubi.

"Ya."

"Tidak."

Kata Sasuke dan Kyuubi bersamaan. Naruto menatap keduanya dengan bergantian. 'sebenarnya ada apa ini? mereka kok jadi kompak begini.' batin Naruto.

"Tentu aku akan ikut, Naru-chan…." Kyuubi melebaykan suaranya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal, karena dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto.

Suara bel masuk berbunyi, Naruto harus segera masuk kedalam kelas. 'mengapa aku tidak melihat Ino, Lee, Hinata dan Kiba? bukankah mereka bilang, mereka ingin ke kantin juga.' batin Naruto yang sepertinya baru mengingat teman-temannya lagi. Naruto menengok kekanan dan kekiri. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan teman-temannya, mungkin karena keadaan kantin yang lumayan cukup ramai sekarang.

"Aku pergi dulu." Naruto segera meninggalkan mereka berdua. dia harus segera pergi karena dia tidak ingin telat masuk ke kelas.

"Hey, Naru-chan…" sebuah suara membuat Naruto berbalik. Ditemukannya para sahabatnya itu, mereka sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Naruto segera menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tidak melihat kalian di Kantin." tanya Naruto kepada mereka.

"Kau yang tidak melihat kami. Tapi kami melihatmu, Naru-chan." Kiba menyenggol sedikit bahu Ino.

"Sepertinya… Sasuke-senpai mempunyai saingan sekarang." Ino sedikit menggoda Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa Kyuubi adalah Nii-chan nya, tetapi dia tidak ingin mengatakan itu, karena itu adalah hal yang sangat penting. Karena, semua orang mengetahui bahwa Kyuubi adalah saudara yang sangat dekat dengan Namikaze Naruto. Dan Naruto mempunyai firasat buruk jika dia mengatakan itu kepada teman-temannya.

Di Kantin

Sasuke memandang Kyuubi dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit ditebak.

"Hey! Kau tidak ada mata kuliah?" tanya Kyuubi sok peduli.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan tidak berselera. Bahkan ramennya telah dijauhkan darinya sejak tadi. Kyuubi memandang Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya. Dia sudah terlalu berpengalaman dengan kata-kata itu. karena Itachi adalah rekan bisnisnya, dan tidak ada satu bahasapun yang tidak di ketahuinya. *bahasa hewan sih gimana?* Kyuubi adalah sosok kamus berjalan yang sangat ideal. Tidak tanggung-tanggung semua bahasa dipelajarinya. Dari kecil dia memang sudah diajarkan berbagai bahasa, itu semua karena ayahnya yang memang sangat memasaknya. Naruto saja hanya mengetahui bahasa sebagian dunia, tidak seperti dirinya.

Kyuubi kembali mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya, dia sedang melihat bagaimana keadaan kantornya sekarang di London dan bagaimana tingkat bursa di dunia. Sasuke melirik Kyuubi sedikit, tetapi segera dialihkan pandangannya setelah Kyuubi tiba-tiba menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Bukankah kau, Nii-chan nya Namikaze Naruto?" Sasuke membuka sesi pembicaraan (?).

"Ya, memang ada masalah dengan itu?" Kyuubi balik bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya bertanya." Sasuke mengambil tasnya yang ada dimeja.

Kyuubi kembali menatap handphonenya, dia memang sedang terlalu asik denagn handphonenya sekarang. Tapi, sudut matanya melihat Sasuke yang sudah bergegas pergi.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan Naru-chan. Karena kau hanyalah seorang anak kecil. Kau tidak mengetahui apapun!" Kyuubi mengeluarkan seringainya. Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan Kyuubi dengan seringai lagi dan dia pergi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sudah kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya. 'mengapa Kyuubi dan Itachi mengatakan hal yang sama. Sebenarnya hal apa yang diketahui oleh mereka, tetapi tidak diketahui olehku.' batin Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan semua itu.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, Kyuubi memasukan handphonenya kedalam saku celananya.

"Aku mempunyai mangsa yang sangat empuk disini, berhubung aku jarang mendapatkan mangsa seperti ini. Aku harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin." Kyuubi menyeringai. Bahkan seringai itu benar-benar sama seperti iblis. Tumbuhan yang mengenai auranya saja langsung mati (?). Kyuubi memasukan tangannya kesaku celananya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin. Dia akan menyiapkan beberapa permainan. Permainan untuknya, Naruto dan Sasuke, mainan barunya. Dan Kyuubi menyeringai menuju tempat yang dinamakan parkiran mobil

To be continued

Hahahahhaa. Chapter ini selesai juga. kayaknya chapter ini kembali seperti dulu, terlalu mempercepat alur. Tsuki minta maaf. Ini karena cerita Tsuki disini, ternyata terlalu melenceng dari cerita MY SECRET dihandphone Tsuki. Jadinya Tsuki harus membuat cerita baru deh, tapi untungnya, otak Tsuki lagi baik hati. Jadinya fanfic ini selesai deh. Hehehehehe. Maksudnya chapter 6. Maaf kalo ternyata fanficnya terlalu pendek. Xixixixi. Ok, Tsuki hanya mau bilang. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	7. Chapter 7

Hahahahhaha. Tsuki kembali. Xixixixixi. Tsuki membawa chapter baru. Tsuki lagi kehabisan kata-kata nih. Langsung balas review aja ya.

Kazuki NightFlame47 : xixixixi. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Wulan-chan : xixixixi. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

NanaMithrEe : hahahahaha Kyuubi memang sangat hebat. Dia buka kursus kok, tapi dia minta bayaran yang sangat tinggi.( ==")a . xixixixi. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

CCloveRuki : xixixixi maafkan Tsuki senpai. Tsuki akan memperbaikinya lagi. Kyuubi itu memang aneh. *di deathglare Kyuubi* xixixixi. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Akira Ezakiya Phantomthief : akan Tsuki buat sangat jahil disini, Kyuubi. xixixixi. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Kelinci Merah : gpp ko, Tsuki malah berterima kasih sekali udah direview. Yang direncanakan Kyuubi banyak banget. Sampai-sampai Tsuki ga bisa milih. xixixixi. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Rose : Naruto Tsuki buat ga punya tunangan. Kan supaya bisa sama Sasuke. hahahahahaha. *dikasih uang sama Sasuke.* xixixixi. Arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Ok tanpa buang waktu,

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MY SECRET**

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya, mata kuliah yang baru saja dijalaninya adalah jam mata kuliah terakhirnya. Dia harus cepat-cepat sampai di mobilnya, karena Naruto sudah pulang lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu.

"Hey Sasuke, kau lama sekali!" Naruto berteriak.

Sasuke dapat melihat Kyuubi sudah ada disebelah Naruto. 'Menyabalkan sekali.' batin Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke sambil membuka kunci mobilnya.

"Kau harus lebih teliti, Uchiha Sasuke. Ban mobilmu kempes." Kyuubi menendang-nendang ban mobil belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menghampiri Kyuubi dan melihat ban mobilnya.

"Tadi pagi tidak seperti ini." kata Sasuke sambil sedikit berfikir. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Bannya memang kempes.

"Tenang…. Aku bawa ban cadangan." Sasuke berjalan menuju belakang mobilnya dan membuka bagasi mobilnya. Dia mengeluarkan ban itu dari bagasi.

"Sepertinya itu juga kempes." Kyuubi mengelus-ngelus dagunya. Sasuke menatap ban itu dengan pandangan aneh. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengganti ban mobilnya, tapi kenapa ban cadangannya malah kempes, padahal dia belum sekalipun memakainya.

"Gunakan mobilku." Kyuubi membuka kunci mobilnya yang terletak tepat disebelah mobil Sasuke.

"Kyuu-Ni, ngomong-ngomong dimana Gaara-sama dan Sasori-sama." Naruto menggaruk bagian samping kepalanya.

"Mereka ada dirumah Namikaze Naruto. Mereka sudah pulang sejak tadi." Kyuubi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto. Dan tanpa meminta persetujuan Sasuke, Naruto langsung masuk.

"Hey, jika kau tidak juga masuk akan kami tinggal." Kyuubi mengeluarkan senyum liciknya. Karena Naruto telah masuk mobil Kyuubi, Sasuke mau tidak mau harus ikut juga, tapi setelah dia masukan kembali bannya dan mengunci mobilnya. dia duduk dibelakang. Dia yakin, dia benar- benar tidak dianggap disini.

"Naru-chan, Naru-chan lusa ulang tahun bukan?" Kyuubi mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Ya, sama seperti Namikaze Naruto." Naruto tersenyum kearah Kyuubi.

"Akan datang kesana, ke acara ulang tahun Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja, akukan selalu mengikuti pesta-pesta keluarga, lumayan makan gratis. Hahahahaha." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa.

Naruto dan Kyuubi terus saja berbincang, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa aura hitam telah keluar dari tubuh Sasuke. 'kalian pikir aku apa? Setan?' batin Sasuke. dia sangat sebal melihat Naruto yang begitu akrab dengan Kyuubi. Bahkan keakrabannya sungguh sangat menganggu. Aura itu semakin lama semakin besar. Tapi Naruto tidak menyadari itu, berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang tertawa dalam hati. Mereka hanya terus mengobrol dan tertawa bersama, dan tentunya Sasuke masih saja tidak dipedulikan disana. Karena ada lampu merah, mobil Kyuubi berhenti. Kyuubi merasakan udara dimobilnya panas sekali, dengan segera dibukanya jendela mobil.

"Bawa orang mati ya?" tanya seseorang dari mobil sebelah Kyuubi.

"Tidak, memang kenapa?" jawab Kyuubi santai.

"Aneh, padahal tidak bawa orang mati. Tapi aura dari belakang mobilnya benar-benar mengerikan membuat bulu kudukku berdiri." kata orang itu sambil mengusap-ngusap bagian belakang lehernya. Tidak berapa lama lampu berwarna hijau, Kyuubi harus segera menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ya, aku memang bukan membawa orang mati, tapi aku membawa seorang cowok yang mempunyai kulit orang mati. Hahahahaha." Kyuubi berkata kepada orang itu dan segera mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Kyuu-ni." Naruto menatap Kyuubi. Tapi tatapan itu malah membuat Kyuubi semakin tertawa. Merasa Kyuubi menertawakan dirinya, Sasuke menambah aura kegelapannya.

'Akan ku buat kau lebih menderita, karena ini sangat menyenangkan, berhubung kau akan sangat sulit sekali ku buat pingsan. Dan aku beruntung melakukan 'itu' terhadap mobilmu. Dengan begitu aku bisa mengawasimu terus dan bisa dengan mudah mengerjaimu.' Batin Kyuubi sambil melirik Sasuke dari kaca.

Flash Back

Kyuubi melangkah menuju parkiran dan menatap mobil milik Sasuke. seringai muncul dibibirnya setelah itu dihampirinya mobil itu.

"Sepertinya aku membawa beberapa kamera di mobil." Kyuubi mencoba menginat-ngingat. Kyuubi segera menuju mobilnya sebentar dan mengambil pelaratan rahasianya. Setelah mengambil itu semua Kyuubi langsung berbalik menuju mobil Sasuke yang berada disampingnya. Diambilnya sebuah alat dari tempat rahasiannya.

CKLEK!

Pintu mobil Sasuke terbuka tanpa adanya peringatan atau alarm sedikitpun. Kyuubi tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Dia masuk kedalam mobil dan kembali dia keluarkan sebuah alat dari kotak rahasianya.

"Untung aku membawa satu kamera pengintai cadangan." Kyuubi memasang kamera itu dibawah kursi belakang. Dia yakin, tidak ada yang akan menyadarinya, karena tempat ini adalah tempat yang jarang sekali ditengok. Dia memasang itu dengan sangat teliti. Dia tidak akan membuat pekerjaannya sia-sia. Dia tidak perlu takut akan ketahuan melakukan ini karena sekolah sedang sepi, semua anak sedang masuk kelas karena sekarang adalah jam pelajaran. Setelah berhasil memasang kamera, Kyuubi keluar dari mobil dan mengunci mobil seperti semula. Tapi sebelum itu, dibukanya bagasi mobil. Dikempesinya ban mobil yang ada dibagasi, begitu pula dengan ban belakang. Kyuubi membersihkan tangannya dari debu.

"Sekarang tinggal lihat hasilnya." Kyuubi memandang langit sebentar lalu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Flash Back off

Kyuubi memakirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah toko yang sangat besar. Bukan sebuah toko, itu adalah tempat percetakan.

"Kau yang masuk sendiri, aku tidak ikut." Kyuubi menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Memang ada yang mengajakmu?" kata Sasuke sedikit ketus. Sasuke melirik Naruto, tetapi sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tangannya digandeng erat oleh Kyuubi. Sasuke memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada Kyuubi.

"Hoam… pandanganmu membuatku mengantuk. Sudah sana pergi!" Kyuubi mengusir Sasuke. dikibas-kibaskannya tangannya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar kesal, siku-siku sudah mulai bermunculan didahinya. 'PENGANGGU!' batin Sasuke lalu masuk kedalam tempat percetakan sendirian.

"Nii-chan…. Jangan terlalu jahat begitu!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak bisa begitu, waktuku disini hanya sampai lusa. Padahal dia adalah mainan yang lumayan menarik, seperti dirimu." Kyuubi mencubit pipi Naruto gemas. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil dan disebut sebagai mainan semakin menggembungkan pipinya tidak peduli dengan cubitan Kyuubi. Naruto melepaskan tangan Kyuubi dari pipinya.

"Jadi aku hanya mainan dimata, Nii-chan?" Naruto menatap sedih Kyuubi.

"Tentu! Kau adalah mainan yang sangat berharga dan sangat ku sayangai, tidak ada yang lebih berharga darimu. Kau adalah mainan yang paling ku sayang." Kyuubi melebaykan suaranya pada bagian akhir.

". apa sih yang lebih menarik perhatian Nii-chan selain mainan? Eh tunggu! Itu jualan apa?" Naruto menatap sebuah gerobak yang ada didepannya, disana sungguh terlihat ramai.

"Itu jualan baso ikan, Naru-chan." Kyuubi menatap gerobak itu juga.

"Ayo kesana!" Naruto terlihat bersemangat.

"Tidak menunggu Sasuke dulu?" Kyuubi menggoda Naruto. Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu Teme dulu." Naruto menatap kyuubi. Naruto dan Kyuubi mengobrol diluar kadang mereka tertawa bersama. Sasuke yang sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang menghadap keluar melihat hal itu. dan itu membuat dirinya sangat marah. Dia bahkan tidak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemilik percetakan itu.

"Sudah, kerjakan apa yang aku katakan sejak awal saja!" kata Sasuke kepada pemilik percetakan itu. matanya sedang sibuk memperhatikan Naruto dan Kyuubi yang tampak bahagia.

BRAK!

Sasuke menaruh gambarnya dengan dimeja dan segera meninggalkan pemilik percetakan itu. sungguh sangat tidak sopan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sang Uchiha Sasuke sedang bad mood, akan sangat menyakitkan jadinya jika dicela sedikit saja. Kyuubi memandang Sasuke lalu berlari ke toko yang terletak disebelah tempat percetakan dan membawa sesuatu dari sana.

Sasuke menutup sebentar matanya untuk menetralkan kemarahannya, setelah itu dia berjalan cepat kearah Naruto.

"Sudah selesai? Hahahhaha." tanya Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Naruto menatap Kyuubi dan Kyuubi mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat tindakan itu langsung marah.

"Hn! Ayo pulang!" Sasuke manatap tajam Kyuubi yang sedang tertawa puas. Entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke lagi-lagi mengatakan bahwa Kyuubi sedang menertawakan dirinya. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung menggandeng tangan Naruto. 'dingin sekali tangannya.'batin Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku ingin membeli itu." Naruto menunjuk sebuah grobak dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke melihat grobak itu sebentar lalu menarik tangan Naruto tanpa melihat tangan siapa yang diambilnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Kyuubi mengambil alih tangan Naruto.

"Pilih baso yang kau suka, Naru-chan."

Sasuke menengok kebelakang, tapi begitu terkejut dirinya setelah tau tidak ada Naruto dibelakangnya melainkan sepotong tangan patung. Sasuke sweatdrop sesaat, setelah sadar dia segera membuang tangan itu. Kyuubi muncul dibelakangnya dengan tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, lain kali lihat dulu tangan yang kau bawa. Kau tau? Kau mengambil tangan nona patung disana." Kyuubi menunjuk sebuah patung.

Reka ulang

Sasuke menaruh gambar dengan menggebrak meja, melihat hal itu membuat Kyuubi mendapat sebuah ide. Dia segera berlari kesebuah toko yang ada disamping tempat percetakan. Dia menggambil patung seorang wanita. Ditaruhnya patung itu disebelahnya. Sasuke yang terlihat sangat marah tidak menyadari keberadaan patung. Kyuubi mengambil tangan patung itu, dia sengaja mengambil tangan patung itu.

"Sudah selesai? Hahahhaha." tanya Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Naruto tertawa karena melihat kyuubi yang mengambil patung seorang wanita tanpa sebab yang jelas. Kyuubi mengambil tangan kanan Naruto dan menyembunyikan tangan Naruto kebelakang. Naruto menatap Kyuubi, tetapi Kyuubi mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Naruto. Naruto mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Kyuubi dan akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Hn! Ayo pulang!" Sasuke manatap tajam Kyuubi yang sedang tertawa puas. Entah mengapa perasaan Sasuke lagi-lagi mengatakan bahwa Kyuubi sedang menertawakan dirinya. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto. 'dingin sekali tangannya.'batin Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku ingin membeli itu." Naruto menunjuk sebuah grobak dengan tangan kirinya. Sasuke melihat grobak itu sebentar lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto tanpa melihat tangan siapa yang diambilnya. Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke yang sedang menggandeng tangan patung.

"Nii-chan. Tanganku memang seperti patung ya? Ko dia tidak menyadarinya?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi yang sudah mulai ingin tertawa hebat.

"Biarkan saja, ayo!" Kyuubi menggandeng tangan asli Naruto. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Naruto dan Kyuubi muncul dibelakang Sasuke yang sedang menatap jijik tangan itu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, lain kali lihat dulu tangan yang kau bawa. Kau tau? Kau mengambil tangan nona patung disana." Kyuubi menunjuk sebuah patung. Kyuubi benar-benar tertawa puas, bahkan seluruh orang yang ada disana tertawa. Kyuubi menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke sebagai bentuk simpatinya kepada Sasuke, tapi tangan itu langsung ditepis oleh Sasuke. Uchiha benar-benar dipermalukan kali ini. 'Sebodoh apakah aku, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa yang kubawa adalah tangan patung.' batin Sasuke.

Reka ulang off

Sasuke menatap sebal Naruto dan Kyuubi. Sekarang Naruto ikut tertawa juga. Tapi segera berhenti ketika Naruto mencium bau makanan enak.

"Nona, aku mau satu!" Naruto meminta kepada penjualnya.

"Ambil sendiri, Dobe! Kita nanti akan membayarnya setelah kau mengambil semua yang kau mau." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Panasnya…" Kyuubi memakan satu baso disana tanpa permisi. Ternyata tawanya tadi sudah selesai. Kyuubi mengambil satu untuk Naruto dan meniupkannya untuk Naruto.

"Aaa…" Kyuubi menyuruh Naruto membuka mulutnya. Naruto membuka mulutnya dan memakan baso itu. mukanya berubah bahagia setelah memakan itu semua.

"Enak sekali." Naruto memandang Kyuubi. Kyuubi mengambil banyak baso disana, meniupnya secara bersamaan. Lalu diberikannya kepada Naruto, Naruto cukup membuka mulutnya. Sasuke lagi-lagi harus menenangkan dirinya. Hari ini dia harus periksa kepada dokternya, kepalanya benar-benar panas dan pusing. Sasuke mengambil sebuah baso dan memakan baso itu tanpa meniupnya lebih dulu.

"Ah.." Sasuke menjatuhkan baso itu.

"hahi-hahi hahuke.*hati-hati Sasuke*" Naruto berkata dengan banyak baso dimulutnya. Kyuubi melihat Sasuke penuh dengan kemenangan. Sedangkan Naruto memakan Baso dengan lahapnya, Sasuke menatap sebal Kyuubi. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa baso. Naruto, Kyuubi dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang. Tentunya dengan beberapa buah tangan ditangan Kyuubi. Sasuke kembali duduk dibelakang, dia melipat tangannya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan!" Naruto tersenyum kepada kyuubi.

'Hari ini menyebalkan.' batin Sasuke menatap keluar jendela. Sedangkan menurut Kyuubi, dia perlu merencanakn beberapa hal konyol lainnya untuk segera dilakukannya. Karena menurutnya tindakan tadi tidak terlalu member efek yang luar biasa.

Kyuubi mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat, dia harus merencankan permainan lagi yang bisa membuatnya puas. Tentunya dengan korban Sasuke dan umpan Naruto. Kyuubi memberhentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu gerbang rumah Sasuke.

"Rumahmu besar ya, Sasuke." Naruto pura-pura menatap kagum rumah Sasuke.

"Hn!" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hey! Sampai kapan kau disini. Sudah sana turun. Jangan lupa lihat kanan kiri, mungkin saja ada orang lewat." kata Kyuubi yang sengaja mengusir Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke turun dari mobil.

"Sama-sama. Walaupun kau tidak mengatakannya dengan ikhlas." Kyuubi memandang Naruto yang sedang menatapnya aneh. 'Jangan-jangan Nii-chan gila nih, Sasuke kan berkata Hn bukan berterima kasih.' batin Naruto menatap Kyuubi lalu membuka jendela.

"Besok pulang sekolah kita kesana lagi, tapi jangan lama-lama ya…" Naruto menatap Sasuke. tapi belum saja Sasuke menyetujui itu, Kyuubi sudah mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman Namikaze.

"Nii-chan…" Naruto menatap sebal Kyuubi.

"Pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, Naru-chan. Karena jawabannya sudah jelas ya." Kyubi melirik Naruto sebentar lalu kembali menatap kedepan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naru-chan sudah tau bukan bahwa keluarga Uchiha akan main hari ini?" tanya Kyuubi kepada Naruto.

"APA!" Naruto menjawab dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Memang Kaa-san dan Tou-san belum memberi tahu ya?" Kyuubi membelokan mobilnya kekiri.

"Huh! Mungkin mereka lupa." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Sudah terima saja, aku jamin baju dan segala sesuatunya sudah dipersiapkan. Hehehehehe." kata Kyuubi sambil tertawa kecil. Dia mendapatkan permainannya kembali. 'Hari yang sangat tidak membosankan.' batin Kyuubi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Kakashi aku ingin pada saat hari ulang tahunku nanti, ada makanan yang bernama baso ikan. Ok? dan tolong untuk 2 hari ini jangan memberiku tugas dulu. Aku sedang ingin mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunku."

PET

Naruto memutuskan telfon dan menatap dirinya dicermin. Hari ini dia terlihat sangat anggun. Sebuah gaun malam berwarna cream dengan bagian bahu terbuka. Sebuah kalung, anting, gelang dan cincin mutiara. Sepatu hak berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Tidak perlu tinggi-tinggi dia hanya butuh hak 4cm. Naruto memberikan sentuhan akhirnya yaitu memakai lipstik. Disisirnya sebentar rambutnya, hari ini dia tidak memakai kuncir rambut tetapi dia memakai bando yang lagi-lagi terdapat banyak mutiara. Mutiara itu berkumpul dan membentuk bunga.

"Aku harus segera turun." Naruto membuka pintunya dan dengan sedikit terkejut Naruto menemukan ketiga Nii-chanya dan Karin.

"Lama sekali ternyata princess kita ini." Gaara menggandeng tangan Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasori yang ingin menggandeng Naruto, tetapi sudah ada Karin disebelahnya.

"Ini untuk kalian juga kan." Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Mereka berlima turun kebawah dimana Kushina dan Minato berada. Tapi ternyata setelah mereka sampai, keluarga Uchiha sudah datang.

"Baka Otoutou, hapus darah yang mulai keluar dari hidungmu." Itachi memberikan sapu tangannya. Kyuubi melihat hal itu dan mulai menyeringai lagi.

"Wah! Sepertinya sedang berkumpul ya." Fugaku menatap Naruto, Sasori, Karin, Gaara dan Kyuubi.

"Kau cantik sekali Hime." Itachi mencium punggung tangan Naruto. Dan ternyata perbuatan itu sukses mendapatkan 5 buah deathglare dari 4 orang pemuda plus 1 orang wanita disana.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut mendeathglareku, Sasuke." Itachi menyenggol bahu Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi, kau datang juga rupanya." Itachi bersalaman dengan Kyuubi.

"Begitulah." Kyuubi berkata sangat santai kepada Itachi.

"Kau juga harus mengenalnya, Sasuke." mikoto berkata kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke akhirnya mau tidak mau berkenalan dengan semua yang ada disana. Mulai dari Gaara, Sasori, Karin dan Kyuubi. Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap tangan Kyuubi, tapi Kyuubi sepertinya diam saja. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan apapun. Sasuke menambah kekuatannya, bahkan urat-urat sudah mulai terlihat dari dahinya.

"Sekuat apapun kau menggenggamnya dia tidak akan kesakitan, kau memegang tangan palsu, Sasuke." Gaara memberi tahu Sasuke. dan Sasuke langsung sweatdrop.

"Hahahahahahaha, biarkan saja Gaara. Kau telah menyakitkan hatinya." Kyuubi menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke, tapi lagi-lagi Sasuke menepisnya.

"Sudah-sudah ayo kita keruang belakang." Minato mencoba untuk menetralkan kembali suasananya. Semua mengangguk dan berjalan menuju ruang belakang. Naruto berjalan dihimpit oleh ketiga Nichannya, Itachi dan Karin. Seperti biasa, Sasuke tertinggal dibelakang. Dia hanya bisa melipat tangannya kesal. 'Hey. Berhenti bersikap seperti ini. Hime dan Naruto berbeda, mereka bukan orang yang sama walaupun mereka sangat mirip. Dan aku menyukai Naruto bukan Hime.' batin Sasuke. Sasuke menghadap kedepan dan menemukan Hime sedang tersenyum.

BLUSH!

Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah, entah mengapa jantungnya bedetak sangat hebat melihat itu semua. Sasuke terdiam, mencoba untuk menetralkan semua ini.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Mikoto merasa khawatir dengan anak bungsunya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke.

Mereka akhirnya sampai ditaman, mereka duduk dikursi yang terletak di bangunan kecil yang tak bertembok, bangunan yang hanya terdiri dari atap dan 4 buah tiang. Tiang itu dilingkari oleh tanaman hijau, tempat itu sungguh cantik dan menyenangkan. Dan bangunan itu berada diatas sebuah kolam ikan koi yang besar.

Naruto segera berlari kearah samping dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Dia mengambil makanan ikan, setelah itu dibaginya bungkusan itu kepada semuanya.

"Sasuke kau mau?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Te-te-tentu." kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang memerah. 'Ayolah Sasuke, berhenti berfikir dia adalah Naruto, Naruto tidak mungkin seanggun dan sesopan itu.' batin Sasuke. Naruto kembali bergabung dengan Niichan nya. Dia sangat bahagia memberikan makanan ikan kepada ikan-ikannya yang tampak besar dan cantik. Naruto memberi makan ikan itu dengan manis dan lembut. Naruto tersenyum sangat lebut, tulus dan imut. 'Naruto tidak mungkin seimut, semanis dan selembut itu' batin Sasuke lagi. Sasuke memang sedang memperhatikan Naruto. Dia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Hime bukanlah Naruto.

Naruto menjauh dari Nii-channya dan memilih tempat yang paling pojok untuk memberi makan. Dia hanya sendiri, sedangkan yang lain sedang bersenda gurau.'Tunggu! Apa itu adalah air mata?' batin Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sedang menatap kosong kolam ikan tersebut. Entah mengapa Sasuke langsung melangkah menuju Naruto dan memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Hime." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto mengambil sapu tangan itu dan mengusap jejak air mata dipipinya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya senang dengan hari ini. Sayang semua ini akan berakhir pada saat ualng tahunku selesai." Naruto melirik Sasuke.

"Sungguh bahagia bukan dikelilingi oleh keluarga?" tambah Naruto sambil tersenyum miris. Hatinya sungguh sakit menyadari bahwa hari ini akan hilang setelah dirinya berulang tahun yang ke 17. Kesepian akan segera menyelimutinya lagi. Sasuke yang melihat senyum Naruto ikut merasakan bagaimana sakit yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, ingin sekali dia meringankan beban yang ditanggung oleh Naruto, dia ingin sekali memeluknya dan berbagi kesedihan bersama. Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto, tapi langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar semuanya telah menghampiri mereka.

"Apa Uchiha ini menyakitimu, Naruto?" Kyuubi mendeathglare Sasuke. dan tentu semuanya juga mendeathglare Sasuke tentunya minus para orang tua.

"Tidak, Nii-chan. Aku hanya kelilipan dan Sasuke memberikanku sapu tangannya. Banarkan, Sasuke?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan muka yang memerah.

"Hey anak-anak, ayo berkumpul. Akan ada pengumuman kecil."kata Kushina agak berteriak. Mendengar hal itu, semuanya segera berkumpul kembali. Mereka duduk melingkar, dan tentunya Naruto berada diantara Kyuubi dan Gaara. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan Naruto berdekatan dengan Sasuke. Mereka benar-benar sister complex.

"Lusa ulang tahun Naru-chan. Dan tentunya pada hari itu, aku akan mengumumkan bahwa Naruto akan memiliki setengah dari perusahaan Namikaze. Dengan begitu, Naruto akan mulai lebih sibuk dengan mengurus perusahaan. Dan karena Naruto sudah bisa mengurus perusahaan itu sendiri. Kami memutuskan untuk membuat perusahaan dengan bekerja sama dengan Uchiha. Dengan mengangkat Naru-chan dan Sasuke menjadi direktur utamanya. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama. Kalian setuju?" Minato menjelaskan. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"baiklah, jika semua sudah disetujui. Tapi tenang kita merencanakan ini setelah ulang tahun, Naru-chan. Setelah ulang tahun Naru-chan kalian baru akan benar-benar bekerja." Minato tersenyum kearah mereka semua.

WUSH!

Angin datang tanpa permisi. Menerbangkan rambut Naruto dan menyentuh kulit Naruto yang terbuka. Naruto mengusap-ngusapkan tangannya bertanda kedinginan.

"Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk." Naruto batuk. Kyuubi dan Gaara segera mencopot jas mereka dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Sepertinya Naru-chan harus pergi kekamar sekarang, berhubung angin sudah bertambah kencang." Kyuubi berkata kepada semuanya dan semua setuju dengan usul Kyuubi.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian sampai akhir." Naruto meminta maaf kepada keluarga Uchiha.

"Tidak apa, Naru-chan." Mikoto tersenyum hangat kepada pamit Kyuubi mengantar Naruto kekamarnya. Sedangkan yang lain tetap disana, Sasuke memandang kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan baju tidur Naruto dari dalam lemari.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, Naru-chan. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Kyuubi memberikan baju tidur kepada Naruto. Naruto mengambilnya dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Kyuubi menyiapkan ranjang untuk Naruto, dia juga mengeluarkan vitamin yang ada didalam botol yang sering dibawa Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Niichan." Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sudah cepat. Minum vitamin ini." Kyuubi memberikan 3 butir vitamin, Naruto langsung meminumnya tanpa air, dia sudah terlalu terbiasa memakan vitamin ini. Kyuubi memberikan air minum yang ada disebelah ranjang Naruto. Naruto hanya meminumnya sedikit lalu meletakannya kembali ketempat semula.

Naruto naik keatas ranjangnya dan masuk kedalam selimutnya, Kyuubi merapikan dan memastikan bahwa selimut yang dipakai Naruto benr-benar menutupi Naruto dan selimut itu benar-benar memberikan kenyamanan untuk Naruto.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu disini sampai kau tertidur." Kyuubi duduk disebelah ranjang Naruto.

"Nii-chan…" Naruto menatap Kyuubi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Kyuubi menatap Naruto juga.

"Besok kita bermain kartu seperti dulu, dan besok semuanya harus tidur dikamar Naru. Bagaimana?" Naruto tersenyum kepada kyuubi.

"Tentu saja, besok kita akan melakukan itu. hati-hati, aku akan membuat wajahmu penuh bedak Naruto." Kyuubi mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Arigatou, Nii-chan." Naruto menutup matanya.

"Aku menyayangimu Naruto." Kyuubi mengecup kening Naruto, dan dia kembali duduk disebelah ranjang Naruto yang sangat besar.

To be continued

Xixixixixixi, akhirnya selesai juga…. maaf ya kalo kekonyolan Kyuubi kurang greget. Apalagi pas patung, kayak terlalu memaksakan. Tapi ga tau kenapa Tsuki ga mau hapus bagian itu, hehehehehe. Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Dan bagian akhir Tsuki memang buat agak mellow sedikit, hehehhehe. Ok Tsuki hanya minta. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	8. Chapter 8

Maafkan Tsuki yang update lama. Habisnya Tsuki baru selesai mid semester. Jadi Tsuki mau istirahat otak sebentar. Xixixixixi. Semoga hasilnya memuaskan. Mungkin 2 cerita yang lain akan menyusul dengan segera. Mari balas review.

Wulan-chan : xixixixi. Kyuubi memang tidak terlalu banyak mendapatkan banyak waktu untuk terus disana. Dia adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Jangan sedih ya… heheheheh arigatou. Arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Akira Ezakiya Phantomthief : xixixixixi arigatou. Arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Ga ada romance nya. soalnya, Tsuki lagi memusatkan kejahilan Kyuubi waktu itu. hehehehehe. 

NanaMithrEe : xixixixixix. Nanti aku tanya Kyuubi lagi deh. Dia memang suka jual mahal. Sasuke sedang menjadi orang tertindas. Hahahahaha arigatou. Arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Fly Girlz : karena menurut Kyuubi, Sasuke itu mainan yang sama menyenangkannya dengan Naruto. Hahahahaha. Aku sih mau aja kasih Sasuke, tapi ternyata nggak disetujui sama Mashashi senpai. Hehehehehe. 

Ok. kita mulai cerita. Disini lebih membahas tentang persiapan ulang tahun Naruto. Jadi adegan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya sedikit. Hehehehehehe

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MY SECRET**

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17. Dia berlari kebawah, tetapi ditempat makan dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi kebelakang. Biasanya jika tidak diruang makan mereka akan sarapan di kebun belakang. Dan ternyata benar, semua sedang ada disana.

"Ternyata Naru sudah bangun. Ayo cepat sarapan." Kushina menepuk-nepuk kursi disebelahnya. Naruto mengangguk lalu duduk disana. Seorang pelayan mendekati Naruto dan memberikan Naruto pancake dengan selai coklat. Seperti biasa, makan akan berlangsung dengan sangat damai.

"Pesta akan diadakan disini." Minato menyelasaikan makannya.

"Dan Kaa-san minta para Nii-chan dan Nee-chan untuk menemani Naru mempersiapkan semuanya." Kushina menatap semuanya secara bergantian.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Nii-chan, Nee-chan. Naru tunggu didepan gerbang sekolah jam 2." Naruto mengelap mulutnya dan segera pergi dari sana. Dia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan lebih lanjut tentang ulang tahunnya. Walaupun ini ulang tahunnya yang ke 17, entah mengapa dia tidak terlalu ambisius. Karena menurutnya dengan berumur 17, makin sulit untuknya, untuk mendaptkan waktu bebas.

"Naru… Nii-chan antar." Kyuubi menarik tangan Naruto.

"Turunkan aku seperti biasa, ok Nii-chan." Naruto menatap Kyuubi.

"Tidak!" Kyuubi menarik tangan Naruto menuju mobilnya. Dia ingin membuat seorang Uchiha cemburu, pagi ini. Kyuubi mengantar Naruto kesekolah.

"Nii-chan.. turunkan aku disini." Naruto menarik kecil lengan baju Kyuubi.

"No, no, no." kata Kyuubi mengoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. Naruto kembali menatap kedepan dengan pipi digembungkan. Dia sangat kesal dan menyesal telah menerima permintaan Kyuubi untuk mengantarnya kesekolah.

"Terima kasih, Nii-chan." Naruto menatap Kyuubi. Dia akan keluar sekarang dari mobil Kyuubi. Naruto membuka pintu mobil, tetapi ternyata pintu itu tidak bisa dibuka. Naruto kembali menatap Kyuubi.

"Buka pintunya, Nii-chan…" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tidak sekarang." Kyuubi memasang earphonenya. Naruto menatap sebal Kyuubi, seharusnya Kyuubi membukakan pintu bukan memasang earphone ketelinganya. Kyuubi menyambungkan earphone itu kehp nya. Dan dia memencet beberapa kode dihpnya. Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Nii-channya. Naruto berusaha mencuri pandang, tetapi Kyuubi menutupinya dengan sempurna. Muka Kyuubi tiba-tiba berubah setelah melihat layar hpnya.

"Sekarang!" Kyuubi tiba-tiba berkata. Kyuubi keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Nii-chan… ada apa sih!" Naruto keluar dan memukul pelan bahu Kyuubi.

BAM!

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup dari sebelah mobil Kyuubi. Naruto dan Kyuubi menengok, mereka dapat melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatap mereka.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Kyuubi?" Sasuke menatap Naruto. 'Dia berbicara kepada Nii-chan. Tetapi dia mentapku.' batin Naruto. Naruto memalingkan muka dan menatap Kyuubi.

"Aku mengantar orang yang kusayangi. Kau fikir aku kesini untuk melihatmu." Kyuubi menyeringai dan merangkul pundak Naruto. Sasuke mendeathglare tangan Kyuubi yang ada dibahu Naruto. Dia benar-benar dibikin bad mood oleh Kyuubi.

"Sasuke! kapan kita akan menyebarkan brosur?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Lusa." jawab Sasuke yang masih saja menatap tangan Kyuubi. Kyuubi makin menyeringai. Dia menikmati permainannya.

"Naru… mau aku antar sampai kelas?" Kyuubi makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kyuu-ni, aku bukan anak kecil." kata Naruto. Telinga Sasuke panas mendengarnya, entah mengapa perkataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto menurutnya terlalu manja. Itulah pendapat Sasuke.

"Sudah sana pulang. Aku ingin masuk kelas." Naruto mendorong Kyuubi untuk segera pergi.

"Ok, ok, ok. aku pulang. Belajar yang baik." Kyuubi mencium kening Naruto lalu segera masuk kemobilnya. Tapi sebelum pergi dia menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Hey Uchiha, jangan dekati Naruto. Atau kau berurusan denganku." Kyuubi menutup kacanya lalu pergi. Naruto yang melihat kyuubi sudah pergi, segera berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih shock dengan perbuatan Kyuubi yang mencium kening Naruto. 'Aku benar-benar badmood. Pagi-pagi si Kyuubi itu sudah membuatku kesal. Tindakan apa itu, mencium kening Naruto didepanku. jika ingin bermesraan, tidak perlu didepanku.' batin Sasuke.

"Naru, masalah-" Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya karena orang yang ingin diajaknya berbicara yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto, sudah tidak ada ditempat. Sasuke merasa sangat bodoh. Dan dia juga sedikit mengutuk Naruto yang meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja tanpa pamit. Dan tanpa ada pilihan lain, Sasuke berjalan menuju kampusnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto berkumpul dengan para sahabatnya dikantin. Pelajaran yang baru dilewatinya benar-benar menyenangkan. Itu bagi Naruto berbeda dengan yang lain.

"Iruka sensei membuatku frustasi. Mengapa sensei memberikan ulangan dadakan." Kiba mengacak-acak rambutnya bertanda bahwa dia memang benar- benar frustasi.

"Sensei sepertinya ingin kita mati. 50 soal dalam waktu satu setengah jam. Sensei kira kita robot." Ino memainkan rambutnya.

"Semangat muda! Walaupun aku hanya mengisi 20 soal. Aku bahagia…" Lee mengobarkan api semangatnya walaupun dalam hati dia juga sangat mengutuk Iruka sensei.

"Tapi menurutku itu waktu yang cukup dan soalnya tidak terlalu sulit. Aku bahkan bisa memeriksa lagi soalnya." kata Naruto sambil mengingat-ngingat kembali soal yang diberikan oleh Iruka sensei.

BRUK!

Naruto menabrak tubuh salah satu temannya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menatap semua temannya.

"NARUTO!" semua teman Naruto minus Hinata berteriak kepada Naruto. Naruto yang tidak mengerti dengan semuanya hanya bisa menutup telinganya dengan gerakan refleks.

"Apaan sih?" Naruto benar-benar tidak suka dengan perbuatan para sahabatnya tadi.

"Kau bilang cukup?" Lee mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto.

"Kau bilang tidak terlalu sulit?" Kiba mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto juga.

"Bisa memeriksa soal kembali?" Ino mengikuti Lee dan Kiba.

TAK!

Naruto mengadu kepalanya dengan kepala ketiga temannya itu. membuat mereka minus Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan memegang dahi mereka.

"AU.. kepalamu terbuat dari apa sih, sakit nih!" Ino memijat-mijat kepalanya.

"Ka-ka-kalian tidak apa-apa?" Hinata menatap mereka khawatir. Naruto, Ino, Lee dan Kiba menatap Hinata secara bersamaan.

"Hahahahaha…." mereka berempat tertawa.

"Kau lucu sekali, Hinata." Kiba mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Cari kesempatan nih." Naruto menggoda Kiba dan Hinata. Dan itu membuat wajah mereka berdua bersemu merah.

"Sudah cepat kekantin sebelum waktu istirahat habis." Ino melihat jam tangannya sejenak dan segera menuju kantin. Mereka tertawa sepanjang perjalanan. Setelah berada di kantin mereka berpisah karena mereka memesan makanan yang berbeda. kecuali untuk minuman. Karena tugas untuk membeli minum hari ini adalah Lee. Setelah mendapatkan makanan mereka duduk bersama.

"Naruto! Ayo duduk disebelahku." tiba-tiba Sasuke datang.

"Tapi…" Naruto menatap teman-temannya.

"Sudah sana." Ino mendorong tubuh Naruto. Dengan perasaan yang tidak enak Naruto meninggalkan teman-temannya dengan pandangan sedih.

Naruto menaruh makanannya didepan Sasuke yang sedang meminum jus tomatnya. Naruto sedikit kesal dengan perbuatan Sasuke yang menurutnya membuat dirinya berpisah dengan teman-temannya. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa memilih tempat dan waktu yang tepat.

"Kau tidak senang?" Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Sudahlah." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda. Naruto merasakan rindu yang sangat luar biasa, sudah beberapa hari dia tidak menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Pergilah! Kita bicarakan ini pulang sekolah." Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu kemudian dia menggeleng. Dia tidak boleh egois.

"Hari ini jadwalku padat. Aku mendapatkan jadwal kuliah sore dan malam. Kita tidak bisa membicarakan tentang rencana kita." Sasuke kembali menatap Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan membulatkan tangannya bertanda dia setuju. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, tentunya hanya bisa dilihat oleh Naruto. Wajah Naruto sedikit memerah dengan perbuatan Sasuke.

"Hari ini kita tidak perlu bekerja keras. Mungkin besok kita bisa memaksimalkan hari." Sasuke meminum kembali jus tomatnya.

"Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk." Naruto batuk. Sasuke langsung memberikan es jeruk kepada Naruto.

"Maaf, Sasuke." Naruto merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa, memang kenapa dengan besok?" Sasuke meminta penjelasan kepada Naruto.

"Besok ulang tahunku dan hime. Aku harus menghadirinya dan aku harus berkumpul dengan keluarga jam 4." Naruto menatap Sasuke meminta belas kasihan.

Sasuke memandang Naruto. 'Kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan kejadian penting.' batin Sasuke.

"Hn." kata Sasuke yang menyetujui tidak adanya pertemuan besok.

"Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin balik bersama temanmu, silahkan saja." Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang ingin ditemani olehmu." kata Naruto menyumpit ramennya kembali. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa perkataannya tadi membuat jantung Sasuke berdetak hebat dan membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. Lagi-lagi yang bisa melihat perubahan itu hanyalah orang-orang khusus, dan orang-orang khusus yang paling dekat dengannya sekarang hanyalah naruto. Tetapi Naruto sedang menikmati ramennya. Sasuke menopang dagunya tanpa tersadar. Menatap Naruto yang sedang makan.

"Hati-hati." Sasuke membersihkan sudut bibir Naruto dengan tisu. Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit terkejut. 'Sejak kapan Sasuke berubah sifat seperti itu.' batin Naruto. Sasuke benar-benar keluar dari sifatnya sekarang. Dan tanpa tersadar pula Naruto memberikan senyuman tertulusnya kepada Sasuke. senyuman yang menandakan terima kasih dan tanda bahwa dia bahagia.

"Apa mereka sudah berpacaran?" tanya Kiba yang secara tidak sengaja melihat kejadian membersihkan-sudut-bibir-Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya jika hal itu terjadi. Naru-chan akan memberitahu kita." Ino meminum jus apelnya.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memberikan senyumnya kepada Sasuke. bahkan senyum itu membuat wajah mereka ikut memerah. Entah mengapa senyum itu seperti membawa kebahagiaan kepada siapapun yang melihatnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Naru kau yakin?" Ino menatap khawatir Naruto. Karena yang belum keluar dari kelas saat ini hanyalah Naruto. Dan sekarang Sai pacar baru Ino telah menunggu didepan kelas.

"Pergilah! Kasihan Sai." Naruto tersenyum.

"Jika ada apa-apa. Kau harus segera menghubungiku." Ino menepuk bahu Naruto dan pergi.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, menunggu Ino benar-benar sudah keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Naruto membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2. Dia harus segera bergegas keluar, karena mungkin para Nii-chan dan Nee-channya sudah menjemputnya. Dia harus menunggu sekolah benar-benar sepi. Dia tidak ingin ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui bahwa dia dijemput oleh pada Nii-chan dan Nee-channya.

Naruto sedikit berlari menuju gerbang, benar saja sebuah sedan berwarna merah marun telah menunggu. Sepertinya Sasori yang mengemudi.

"Siap?" tanya Sasori begitu Naruto masuk kedalam mobi. Naruto mengangguk. Mereka akan menuju butik terlebih dahulu. Mereka akan membeli baju ganti untuk Naruto. Itulah adalah hal yang biasa, membeli baju ganti disebuah butik terkenal. mereka tidak ingin membuang waktu mereka terlalu lama hanya untuk mengganti baju di rumah. Itu memang terlihat sangat boros, tetapi itu adalah hal yang menurut mereka sangat efektif.

Mereka berlima turun di depan butik terkenal, butik langganan Naruto. Naruto duduk, sedangkan yang lainnya mencarikan baju yang pantas untuk Naruto pakai hari ini. Tidak berapa lama mereka semua berkumpul dengan baju yang mereka pilihkan. Tetapi Sasori dan Karin memilihkan satu baju, kerana mereka ingin terlihat bahwa mereka itu satu hati.

Naruto masuk kedalam ruang ganti, dia akan mencoba baju pertamanya atau baju yang dipilihkan oleh Kyuubi. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar. Naruto berputar dan semuanya menilai penampilan Naruto. 'Cantik.' batin keempatnya. Tapi kemudian mereka menggeleng.

Naruto masuk kembali kedalam ruang ganti dan memakai baju keduanya, baju yang dipilihkan oleh Sasori dan Karin. Naruto keluar dan berdiri dengan satu tangan dipinggangnya. 'Anggun.' batin mereka. Tapi mereka kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto masuk kembali kedalam ruang ganti dan memakai baju terakhir, baju yang dipilihkan oleh Gaara. Naruto keluar dan menatap semuanya dengan penuh harap. 'Lucu.' Batin mereka berempat. Dan akhirnya mereka memberikan jempol mereka kepada Naruto. Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan itu kembali untuk mengambil bajunya yang lain dan baju seragamnya.

"Aku beli semuanya, tetapi yang kupakai hari ini. Baju pilihan, Gaara-Nii." Naruto tersenyum kearah semuanya. Mereka mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Naruto. Hp Naruto bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk, Naruto melihat hpnya untuk melihat pesan itu. ternyata itu adalah pesan dari Kaa-sannya. Naruto membaca sejenak pesan itu, ternyata isi pesan itu adalah tempat yang harus yang harus dikunjungi Naruto.

"Ayo, Naruto." Gaara menggandeng tangan Naruto. Semua belanjaan telah diletakan dibagasi oleh Sasori. Naruto mengangguk dan segera masuk kedalam mobil. Dia harus datang kebeberapa tempat.

Tempat pertama. mereka masuk kedalam butik langganan Kaa-san Naruto, mereka akan mengambil dan memilih gaun pesta yang akan dipakai Naruto.

"Ini semua adalah gaun yang didesain sesuai dengan keinginan Nona Kushina." Pemilik butik itu mengeluarkan 10 patung yang memakai gaun pilihan Kaa-sannya. Semua menatap kagum, baju itu sangat bagus dan memiliki desain yang sangat anggun dan unik. 'Kaa-san mempersiapkan ini dengan matang dan sempurna.' batin kelimanya.

"Sepertinya kita hanya harus memilih gaun yang Kaa-san pilih." Kyuubi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Naruto menghela napas dan masuk kedalam ruang ganti, dia akan mencobanya satu persatu. Setelah melewati banyak waktu. Akhirnya mereka serempak memilih gaun putih dengan tambahan sebuah seledang. Gaun itu tidak terlalu banyak hiasan tetapi kesan mewah, gaun itu cukup terlihat mewah dari sulaman benang emas yang ada digaun itu dan terlihat betapa sulit teknik penyulaman. Mereka yakin sulaman itu adalah sulaman tangan.

"Lanjut…" Kyuubi berkata kepada semuanya.

Tempat kedua. Mereka berhenti ditempat aksesoris. Mereka akan membelikan aksesoris yang sekiranya cocok dengan gaun yang akan dipakai oleh Naruto. Mereka akan memilihkan anting, kalung, gelang dan cincin.

Gaara memilihkan Naruto anting, sepasang anting panjang yang terdiri dari beberapa berlian yang sangat anggun. Kalung dipilihkan oleh Kyuubi, kalung dengan liontin huruf N. liontin itu disusun oleh batu safir yang sangat indah. Gelang dipilihkan oleh Sasori terdiri dari beberapa gelang yang sangat cantik. Dan cincin dipilihkan oleh Karin, sebuah cincin bermata intan yang sangat-sangat mengagumkan. Mereka semua setuju dengan pilihan yang dipilihkan oleh mereka.

"Semua akan terlihat sangat 'WOW' dipesta nanti." Karin berkata dengan mata yang berbinar. Dia sangat tidak sabar melihat itu semua. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Dia juga dapat merasakan bagaimana dirinya nanti dipesta, menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua orang penting.

Tempat ketiga. Mereka berhenti didepan salon yang sangat terkenal. Naruto segera menuju penata rambut terbaik di Jepang yang dipanggil langsung oleh keluarganya. Dan berhubung penata rias itu memiliki salon disini, Naruto harus menemuinya di salonnya itu.

"Hakku-sama. Anda tentu bisa merias saya, besokkan?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan dirinya.

"Tentu, Hime." Hakku mengeluarkan bukunya dan memperlihatkan banyak bentuk rambut yang akan Naruto pilih dipestanya.

"Pilihkan seperti biasa." Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan buku itu kepada Nii-chan dan Nee-channya. Semua membolak-balik buku itu dengan seksama. Tidak jarang mereka beradu argumen. Tapi akhirnya pilihan jatuh kepada gaya rambut dalam salah satu gambar. Rambut digelung dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut disalah-satu sisi wajah. Dan gelungan itu dihias dengan beberapa berlian-berlian yang sangat mempesona. Hakku mengangguk dan menyetujui pilihan yang mereka tentukan.

"Besok aku tunggu jam 5." Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada Hakku. Dan Hakku hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Tempat terakhir." Sasori mengemudikan cepat mobilnya. Sekarang sudah jam 6 sore. Mereka memang menyadari memilih semuanya memang membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

Tempat terakhir. Mereka sedang bingung dengan pilihan undangan yang menurut mereka benar-benar sempurna. Mereka hanya harus memilih satu dari 3 undangan yang ada. Undangan itu sudah dibuat untuk banyak para undangan. Dan ketiga undangan sudah siap untuk dikirim. Tapi mereka hanya membutuhkan satu undangan. Walaupun ketiga undangan itu sudah dibayar semuanya, tetap saja. Hanya satu undangan yang akan dikirim.

"Semuanya lucu, mewah, anggun dan bagus." Kyuubi mengelus dagunya.

"Ini ulang tahun Naru-chan yang ke 17. Pilihkan undangan yang bersifat dewasa saja." Karin menatap semuanya.

"Tapi…" Naruto menatap sebuah undang.

"Yang ini!" tunjuk mereka berlima kesalah satu undangan yang ada disana. Mereka saling pandang sebentar lalu tertawa. Menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki banyak persamaan dalam memilihkan sesuatu untuk imotou mereka. Imotou yang sangat mereka sayangi. Undangan yang mereka pilih adalah undangan berwarna kuning pucat, semua sifat berada disana, anggun, manis, lucu, elegan dan bersifat sangat mewah.

"Aku pilih ini!" Naruto menunjuk undangan yang telah mereka berlima sepakati.

"Baik, Nona. Undangan akan kami jamin datang ketangan para undangan pagi ini." pemilik itu membawa sample undangan itu dan menyuruh para pegawainya untuk segera mengirimnya. Mereka akan sangat sibuk. Mengingat undangan itu bukan untuk 100 orang. Mereka harus bergerak cepat. Walaupun Naruto tidak mengirim undangan untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka semua diundang dipestanya, mereka sudah mengetahui tentang acara ulang tahun hime yang ke 17. Dan pastinya mereka akan datang dengan senang hati.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Sasori merenggangkan tangannya dan sedikit menguap. Dan hal itu terlihat oleh Karin, Karin mencubit perut Sasori.

"Aw. ada apa?" Sasori mengelus perutnya yang menjadi korban cubitan Karin.

"Jangan mengeluh didepanku." Karin menatap tidak suka Sasori. Karin memang sangat membenci Sasori yang sering mengeluh dengan pekerjaannya. Oleh karena itu gerakan refleks mencubit itu adalah hal yang biasa, yang diterima oleh Sasori jika dia mengeluh didepan Karin.

"Kita beli eskrim" Naruto berkata dengan semangat. Mereka berhenti disalah satu café dan memesan es krim.

"Setelah menghabiskan ini. kita ketempat percetakan waktu itu Nii-chan. Aku ingin membeli baso ikan." Naruto menatap Kyuubi.

"Baso ikan?" tanya Sasori, Gaara dan Karin secara bersamaan. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku akan traktir semua makanan yang kalian makan." Naruto sudah ingin bergegas pergi, tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Gaara.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naru-chan. Habiskan eskrimmu terlebih dahulu." Gaara menatap Naruto lembut. Naruto terkikik lalu kembali duduk. Naruto dengan cepat memakan es krimnya. Salah dirinya sendiri memesan banyak sekali jenis es krim, hampir seluruh rasa es krim disana dicobanya.

"Kenapa memesan sebanyak ini?" Sasori menatap Naruto yang sedang memakan es krimnya dengan lahap dan nikmat.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian mereka keluar.

"Enak sekali es krimnya." Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Ayo ketempat selanjutnya. Aku yakin kalian pasti suka." Naruto menarik tangan Sasori untuk segera menuju parkiran dimana mobil mereka berada. Naruto, Nii-chan dan Nee-channya, segera menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto.

"Dimana restorannya?" tanya Karin yang mengamati setiap tempat dengan teliti.

"STOP!" Naruto memberkata dengan sangat mendadak membuat Sasori harus mengerem secara mendadak pula.

"Naru…" Sasori menyilangkan tangannya.

"He he he he. Maafkan aku, Nii-chan." Naruto merasa tidak enak. Setelah memakir mobil. Mereka semua turun dari sana.

"Dimana restourannya?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Bukan restoran tapi itu!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah warung. Yang seperti biasa, warung itu terlihat sangat ramai. Naruto manarik tangan Karin untuk segera kesana.

"Naruto tidak salahkan?" Karin menatap Naruto.

"Tidak." Naruto tersenyum kearah Karin. Kemudian dia segera masuk kedalam warung itu. mereka semua dihadapkan dengan berbagai macam jenis baso ikan. Mereka menatap makanan itu.

"Makan berdiri?" Sasori menatap Kyuubi dan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk begitu pula dengan Kyuubi. Naruto mengambil 5 baso ikan yang masih panas lalu memberikan satu-satu kepada semuanya. Kyuubi dan Naruto meniup basonya dan mulai memakannya. Sedangkan Gaara, Sasori dan Karin menatap Kyuubi dan Naruto kemudian beralih menatap baso mereka. 'Ini sepertinya enak.' batin mereka bertiga, akhirnya mereka mencoba untuk memakannya. Setelah memakan satu gigit baso itu, muka mereka bertiga berubah.

"Enak…" kata mereka bertiga serempak. Setelah itu mereka makan dengan lahap. Tidak terhitung banyaknya baso yang mereka makan.

"Kenyang…" Kyuubi menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terisi penuh.

"Naru-chan yang bayar. Kita ke mobil." Gaara menepuk bahu Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dia akan membungkus beberapa untuk Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya. Waktu itu Kyuubi memang membawa pulang beberapa baso ikan ke rumah, tetapi baso yang Kyuubi bawa ternyata dimakan oleh Kyuubi sendiri di kamarnya. Naruto teringat dengan perkataannya dengan Kakashi waktu itu. dia segera mengeluarkan salah satu handphonenya dan menelfon Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Makanan itu sudah kau pesan bukan? Untuk ulang tahunku." kata Naruto sambil membayar.

"Sudah, Nona!" terdengar suara dari Kakashi.

"NARU…." terdengar suara yang sangat keras. Naruto yakin Kyuubi memanggil dirinya dengan sebuah toa, lagi. Kyuubi memang selalu begitu jika menurutnya dia sudah menunggu Naruto terlalu lama. Beruntung bagi Naruto pada saat di sekolah tadi, Kyuubi tidak melakukan itu. Naruto berlari kearah mobil. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan segera duduk.

"Naru-chan tadi tidak kenyang?" Karin bertanya dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Bukan untukku. Tapi untuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Naruto tersenyum. Dia sangat menikmati hari ini. apalagi nanti pada saat dirumah dia merencanakan untuk bermain bersama seluruh keluarganya. Dia yakin hari ini dan esok adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan dan tidak terlupakan.

To be continued

Hahahahaha. Chapter 8 selesai. Tsuki harap cerita ini cukup memuaskan. Walaupun Tsuki yakin cerita ini agak pendek dan dengan typo tingkat tinggi. Hahahahaha. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya. ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	9. Chapter 9

Tsuki datang…. Hehehehehe. Chapter 9 selesai. Sepertinya 4 sampai 5 chapter lagi fanfic MY SECRET selesai. Itu jika ceritanya sesuai dengan rencana dan tidak ada yang ditambah-tambahkan. Soalnya Tsuki biasanya kalo udah nulis cerita, Tsuki ga mau berhenti. Malah memunculkan masalah baru. (==")a . tapi jangan khawatir, Tsuki usahakan untuk sesuai dengan rencana. (^0^) bales review yuk!

Namikage : xixixixi Kyuubi kalo ngerjain kadang-kadang ga tanggung-tanggung, jadi gitu deh. Tapi di chapter ini Kyuubi lagi ga ngerjain Sasuke soalnya dia sibuk ngurusin pesta Naruto. .arigatou *membungkukan badan*

monkey D eimi : .arigatou *membungkukan badan* iya tuh Naru kurang peka, tapi dibawah…. *dikasih ramen sama Naruto* Naru nya aja kayaknya yang kurang peka. 

CCloveRuki : Tsuki juga iri… *ngayal jadi putri* .arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

NanaMithrEe : Naru memang sangat beruntung. Xixixixixi… tapi Kyuubi malah mau jadiin Tsuki budaknya. N = Nana ya. Hmm, nyambung juga sih. Hehehehehe. .arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Rose : nanti kapan-kapan coba ya. Tapi baso ikan disana bukan baso ikan biasa tapi bentuklah atau rasanya kayak sosis atau baso kayak gitu atau kayak fiesta kayaknya. Soalnya Tsuki pernah liat di tv bentuknya panjang dan masaknya itu digoreng. *sok tau* ga ketahuan soalnya Sasuke terus beranggapan bahwa Naruto itu bukan Hime. Dan Hime bukan Naruto. penyamaran Naruto sepertinya tidak akan terbongkar sampai akhir. Hehehehehe itu sih rencana Tsuki. Pernyataan cintanya itu… *senyum-senyum sendiri sambil liatin Naruto dan Sasuke* .arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MY SECRET**

"Tou-san… Kaa-san…" Naruto turun dari mobil dan berteriak sangat keras. Membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya harus menutup telinga sesaat, jika mereka masih menyayangi telinga mereka. Naruto berlari menuju Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Naru… jangan berteriak seperti itu." Kushina berkata ramah(?).

"Xixixixi. Maafkan aku Kaa-san." Naruto tertawa dan menurunkan plastik yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa ini?" Minato membuka plastik itu.

"Baso ikan." tiba-tiba Kyuubi berkata dari belakang. Minato dan Kushina dapat melihat semuanya telah kembali kerumah.

"Tadaima…" kata mereka serempak.

"Okaeri…" Kushina dan Minato menjawab dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibir mereka.

"Ayo makan itu. Naru pastikan semua suka. Naru juga sudah memberitahu Kakashi untuk menambah menu makanan yang ada dipesta dengan menu baso ikan." kata Naruto mengambil 2 tusuk baso ikan dan memberinya kepada Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya.

Kaa-san dan Tou-san Naruto memakan baso itu dengan nikmat. Mereka juga sangat menyukai baso ikan ternyata.

"Inikan makanan kesukaan Tou-san, pada saat Tou-san masih kecil." Minato mengambil satu tusuk lagi.

"Kalo Kaa-san. Makanan ini makanan yang sering Kaa-san makan. Salah satu makanan favorit Kaa-san juga." Kushina mengikuti Minato untuk mengambil satu tusuk baso ikan.

"Tou-san. Apakah Jii-san mengizinkan. Berhubung makanan ini belum diteliti kebersihannya?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Tou-san selalu bersembunyi-sembunyi. Apalagi Kaa-sanlah yang pertama kali memberikan itu. kalian taukan bagaimana sifat kasan dalam memberi." Minato menatap Kushina yang sedang asyik memakan baso ikan. Sepertinya Kushina tidak mendengar Minato yang sedikit menyindirnya. Semua mengangguk, sifat Kushina itu keras. Jika dia mau berarti harus, jika tidak berarti tidak dan jika diberi harus diterima walaupun kau tidak suka itu.

"Habiskan semuanya ya. Naru, mau ke kamar." Naruto melambai kepada semuanya lalu segera masuk ke kamar. Dia harus mandi, karena tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lengket oleh keringat. 'Sepertinya berendam di air busa dengan harum apple bisa membuatku kembali segar.' batin Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan fresh. Dia memang senang sekali berendam di air busa. Diambilnya pengering rambut. Akan sangat tidak menyenangkan jika rambutnya basah, karena jika rambutnya basah, baju yang akan dikenakannya pun akan basah. Dan Naruto tidak suka itu.

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

"Siapa itu ?" Naruto berteriak.

"Anda sudah ditunggu di kamar bawah,Hime!" jawab seorang pelayan dari balik pintu.

"Aku akan segera kesana." Naruto kembali berteriak.

Naruto mematikan pengering rambutnya, dia bersyukur karena rambutnya sudah setengah kering sekarang. 'Yang terpenting rambutku ini tidak basah.' batin Naruto. Naruto bergegas menuju lemarinya dan milih baju santai , karena dia tau di kamar bawah dia akan melalukan permainan yang sangat menyenangkan. Naruto berlari menuju kamar bawah dengan tergesa, dia menghiraukan semua pelayan yang menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati. Tapi Naruto sudah sangat tidak sabar melakukan permainan di kamar bawah bersama seluruh keluarganya.

CKLEK!

Naruto membuka kamar bawah, benar saja semuanya sudah berkumpul.

"Lama sekali kau, Naru…" kata Sasori yang sedang mengocok kartu.

"Duduk disebelahku." Karin menepuk-nepuk tempat disebelahnya. Naruto mengangguk lalu dia duduk disana.

"Jangan membocorkan kartuku ya." Naruto menatap Karin. Dan Karin hanya tersenyum kepada Naruto. Sasori membagikan kartunya dan permainan dimulai.

"Hey itu warna hijau bukan?" tanya Kushina.

"Kau ini sudah buta warna?" Minato tersenyum kepada Kushina. Kushina memberi deathglarenya kepada Minato. Minato hanya bisa terkikik melihat itu. sudah lama dia tidak mendapatkan deathglare dari istrinya. Kushina mengeluarkan kartunya.

"UNO." teriak Kushina bangga. Semua menatap Kushina. Kushina memang ratunya permainan UNO, berapa kalipun bermain Kushina selalu menjadi pemenang. Sekarang yang bermain hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sasori. Mereka saling tatap.

"Buang warna merah." kata Karin.

"UNO." Sasori berkata sambil melemparkan kartu warna merahnya.

Naruto bergumam tidak jelas, lalu mengambil kartu dari tumpukan kartu yang ada ditengah.

"Naru… kau kalah." Sasori melemparkan kartu terakhirnya yang ternyata bernomer sama dengan kartu yang dilemparnya tadi. Naruto cemberut melihat hal itu.

"Saatnya hukuman." kata mereka bersamaan. Naruto pasrah dengan wajahnya. Semuanya mulai mengambil bedak dengan satu jarinya dan menempelkan jari mereka kewajah Naruto.

"Kyuu-Nii.. kenapa 5 jari?" tanya Naruto kesal karena Kyuubi mengambil bedak basah degan lima jarinya dan menempelkan itu ke muka Naruto dengan sangat kejamnya.

"Akukan ikut 5. Berarti 5 donk!" kata Kyuubi sambil meyeringai.

"Licik nih!" Naruto melipat tangannya.

"Tidak! Akukan memang selalu begitu." Kyuubi membela diri.

Akhirnya Naruto pasrah karena dia tidak bisa membela diri. Bukti yang dia punya hanya sedikit dan perkataan yang dikatakan Kyuubi memang masuk akal. Dan permainan berlanjut. Setiap permainan Naruto berusaha dengan keras, semua lawannya itu sangat hebat.

"Sudah ah! Sudah malam. Naru… kau harus tidur, sudah jam 11.55 nih." Gaara memberitahu Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi." kata Naruto. dia merasa belum puas, karena yang mendapatkan banyak bedak dimuka adalah dirinya. Dia ingin balas dendam dengan Kaa-san, Tou-san dan Kyuubi yang mukanya sangat bersih tidak ada noda apapun. Akhirnya mereka bermain satu putaran lagi.

"Satu kali lagi!" kata Naruto yang kembali mendapatkan bedak dimukannya.

"Kalian saja ya." Kushina bangkit dari kursinya dan mengedipkan mata kearah Minato. Minato tersenyum lalu keluar bersama dengan Kushina. Sedangkan yang lain kembali bermain.

TENG TENG TENG

Jam besar yang ada diruang tengah berbunyi menandakan jam sudah menunjukan jam 12 malam mungkin sudah lewat 1 detik.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you…" Kushina dan Minato bernyanyi di depan kamar bawah. Semua yang ada didalam kamar mendengar nyayian itu. mereka segere keluar dari sana. Pada saat pintu sudah dibuka, Naruto melihat sebuah cake setinggi dirinya dan diatasnya terdapat lilin 17. Naruto terkejut dengan surprise yang diberikan keluarganya. Nii-chan dan Nee-channya ikut bergabung dengan Minato, Kushina dan seluruh pelayan.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU HIME….." semua orang berteriak. Naruto tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Naruto berjongkok dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia terisak.

"Arigatou… arigatou… ARIGATOU…" kata Naruto disela isakannya.

"Ayo tiup lilin." Kyuubi mengangkat Naruto yang sedang berjongkok.

Naruto mengusap air mata yang ada dipipinya menggunakan punggung tangannya.

"jangan lupa make a wish." Karin tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan menutup matanya sebentar sebelum dia meniup lilin yang ada di cakenya.

PROK PROK PROK

Semua orang bertepuk tangan. Naruto mendapatkan ucapan dari seluruh pelayannya dan mendapatkan cipika-cipiki dari Kaa-san, Tou-san, Nii-chan dan Nee-channya. Naruto mengambil pisau yang diberikan salah satu pelayannya.

"Potongan pertama untuk orang special selain kami." Minato merangkul pundak Kushina.

"Si Uchiha sepertinya berhak." Kyuubi mengelus dagunya.

"NII-CHAN!" Naruto berteriak. Mukanya berubah menjadi merah padam dan tersipu malu. Dan hal itu membuat semua orang tertawa. 'Anakku sudah besar ternyata.' batin Kushina dan Minato bersamaan. Mereka semua tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Masuk kamar besok akan sekolah bukan?" Kushina mengelus kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

"Tapi… Nii-chan dan Nee-chan tidur dikamarku." kata Naruto bersemangat.

"Dengan senang hati." jawab mereka serempak. Setelah mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaian dengan baju tidur semua masuk kedalam selimut ranjang Naruto yang sangat besar. Ranjang Naruto memang sangat-sangat besar.

"Selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah." kata Gaara sambil mencium kening Naruto dan hal itu dilakukan bergantian oleh Nii-chan dan Nee-channya. Naruto menutup matanya, dia yakin dia akan mendapatkan mimpi yang sangat indah.

DRET DRET DRET

Handphone Naruto bergetar, Naruto yang memang tidur paling pinggir mendengar getaran handphonenya, dengan mata yang masih terpejam diambilnya hp itu. dia duduk disamping ranjangnya dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Hp berhenti bergetar tapi beberapa detik kemudian hp kembali bergetar. Naruto mengucek matanya dan melihat jam yang masih menunjukan jam 3.

"Eh?" Naruto yang sudah mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya merasa heran. Ada seseorang yang menelfonnya sepagi ini. handphone itu mati dan kemudian bergetar kembali. Naruto bejalan dan membuka pintu menuju teras kamarnya. Dia keluar, dia dapat merasakan angin pagi menusuk kulitnya. Setelah keluar dengan segera dia menutup pintunya, dia tidak ingin Nii-chan dan Nee-channya terbangun.

"Hallo." kata Naruto malas.

"Hey dobe!" terdengar suara orang yang menelfon. Naruto mengenali siapa orang yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

"TEME…. Kau tau jam berapa sekarang?" Naruto sedikit berteriak.

"Jam 3." kata Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Terus?" kata Naruto dengan sedikit kesal.

"Terus? Ya, aku tahu jika sekarang jam 3 kau kira aku tidak tahu?" kata Sasuke yang sedikit kesal atas tanggapan 'terus?' yang diberikan oleh Naruto.

"Jika kau tau. KENAPA MENELFONKU!" Naruto berteriak. Untung saja dia sekarang berada diteras jika tidak dia yakin dia akan membangunkan Nii-chan dan Nee-channya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou." kata Sasuke lembut. Naruto yang mendengar Sasuke berbicara lembut untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun mematung ditempat. Dia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Dobe." Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

"…." Naruto diam.

"Dobe." Sasuke memanggil lagi.

"…." Naruto masih terdiam.

"DOBE!" teriak Sasuke.

"Owh ya, iya. Terima kasih." wajah Naruto tiba-tiba memerah.

"Ya sudah, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan itu. bisakah kita bertemu dibelakang sekolahmu pada saat istirahat?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu!" Naruto menjawab dengan yakin membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Sana tidur lagi, aku tidak ingin kau kurang tidur." Sasuke berkat lembut lagi, membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Ba-ba-baiklah." kata Naruto akhirnya.

"Semoga mimpi indah. Aku ingin besok menjadi hari yang spesial untuk orang yang kusayangi."

PET

Sambungan terputus, Sasuke memutuskan panggilannya. Naruto benar-benar membeku sekarang. bahkan dia menyangka semuanya adalah mimpi. Naruto masuk lagi kekamarnya dan langsung tidur. Mimpinya sangat aneh hari ini. Naruto tidur dan dia tidak menyadari bahwa Kyuubi terkikik geli. 'Sungguh beruntung memasang alat pengintai dihandphonenya.' batin Kyuubi. Dan Kyuubi kembali memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya besok.

"BANGUN…." Suara kushina bagaikan alarm bagi semua yang tertidur dikamar Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya begitu pula dengan yang lain.

"Lima menit lagi Kaa-san." Jawab mereka berlima.

"Eh..eh..eh… tidak. Ayo bangun sekarang! kita harus sarapan bersama. Setelah itu kalian boleh tidur kembali kecuali Naru-chan." Kushina menarik tirai yang ada dikamar Kushina berbalik untuk melihat anak-anaknya, Kushina menatap semuanya dan yang ditemukannya hanyalah sebuah selimut. Kushina menarik sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai.

"BANGUN…." Kushina menarik selimut yang menutupi mereka dengan sangat kasar.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Ohayou…" Sasori dan Karin berkata dan turun bersamaan.

"Ohayou…" jawab Kushina dan Minato.

Mereka berdua duduk dan mengambil roti panggang yang ada didepan mereka.

"Ohayou…" Gaara tersenyum kepada semuanya.

"Ohayou Gaara." jawab serempak orang yang ada di meja makan. Gaara duduk dan mengambil nasi goreng.

"Yo… Ohayo…" Kyuubi melambaikan tangannya.

"Ohayou…" jawab mereka semua serempak. Kyuubi duduk dan mengambil pancake.

"Kemana Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina menatap semuanya.

"Tidak tau Kaa-san." Gaara mulai memasukan nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya.

"Seperti Kaa-san bukan cewek saja. Cewekkan selalu lama." Kyuubi mengambil sirup coklat dan menumpahkan sedikit keatas pancakenya.

"Kaa-san kan bukan cewek." Minato menyeringai dan menatap kushina.

"Ya… sepertinya, Tou-san sudah tidak ingin melihat hari esok." Kushina menatap horor Minato.

"Ka-ka-kau kan tau Kushina. Aku hanya bercanda." Minato menggenggam tangan kushina.

"Ohayou…" Naruto turun.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan…" semuanya tersenyum kepada Naruto. 'Naru menyelamatkan Tou-san.' Batin Minato.

Naruto duduk dan sarapanpun dimulai, seperti biasanya. Makan selalu dalam keadaan diam dan tenang. Naruto menyelesaikan makanannya yang pertama.

"Hari ini sangat sibuk. Kami semua tidak bisa mengantarmu." Sasori mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dia memang sangat berharap tidak ada yang mengantarnya hari ini.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto berjalan dari perempatan jalan menuju sekolahnya. Baru saja dia sampai digerbang sebuah mobil hampir saja menyerempetnya.

"TEME….." teriak Naruto begitu mengetahui bahwa mobil yang hampir saja menyerempetnya adalah mobil Sasuke. Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa menuju mobil Sasuke.

BAM!

Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Kau hampir saja menabrakku tahu!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Benarkah? tapi aku tidak melihat dirimu." Sasuke menyeringai. Hal itu membuat Naruto kesal, dikepalkan tangannya. Tapi dia tidak mau memukul Sasuke. dan cara satu-satunya yang Naruto pilih adalah meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri. Berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan perasaan kesal. Sebenarnya dia berharap Sasuke akan datang dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Tapi ternyata Sasuke membuatnnya kesal karena tidak mau mengucapkan maaf. Naruto mengatur nafasnya sebentar sebelum masuk kedalam kelas.

CKLEK!

Naruto membuka pintu.

PTAK! PTAK! PTAK!

Naruto melihat pita-pita dan kertas kecil berwarna-warni bertebaran didepan matanya.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you, happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you…" semua anak kelas bernyayi untuknya. Dan dia melihat Ino, Hinata, Lee dan Kiba. Ino membawa sebuah cake, diatasnya terdapat lilin 17. Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, dia menangis.

"Ayo tiup lilinya. Jangan lupa make a wish." Hinata tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Dan pada saat membuka matanya dia meniup lilin itu.

PROK PROK PROK

Semua anak bertepuk tangan.

"Ayo potong cakenya. Potongan pertama tidak boleh ada yang minta. Itu untuk Sasuke senpai." kata Ino yang sukses membuat Naruto bersemu merah. Naruto memotong potongan pertamanya dan menyimpannya dalam sebuah kotak makan yang dibawanya. 'semua orang suka kepada Sasuke ya. Karena semua orang menyuruhku untuk memberikan potongan pertama kepadanya.' batin Naruto.

"Naru… pulang sekolah kita ke café. Kita akan merayakan ulang tahunmu." Kiba tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak punya uang." Naruto menundukan kepalanya.

"Tenang… kita hanya butuh kamu. Semuanya sudah beres." kata Lee membuat Naruto tenang,

"Ajak Sasuke senpai juga!" Ino berkata dengan semangat. Naruto mengangguk lalu memeluk semua sahabanya itu.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto melangkah menuju belakang sekolah dengan kotak makan ditangannya. Isi kotak makannya adalah cake tadi malam dan cake yang diberikan oleh para sahabatnya. Dan setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke yang berada dibawah pohon. Daun pohon itu sudah mulai berguguran, itu karena sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" kata Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu bukan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan bodohnya. Dia sudah mengetahui jawabannya tanpa perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Ya. Owh ya, ini ada cake untukmu." Naruto menyerahkan kotak makannya. Sasuke menerima kotak makan itu dan membukanya.

"Ada 2 cake, dan masing-masing cake berbeda? " Sasuke memandang Naruto heran. 'Karena semua orang menyuruhku untuk memberikan potongan cake pertama kepadamu.' batin Naruto. Sasuke mengambil salah satu cakenya dan memakannya.

"Wah… makasih ya." Sasuke memakan satu potongan lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hingga semuanya habis. Sasuke memberikan kotak makan Naruto lagi.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang masih belum mengerti mengapa dia dipanggil kesini. Sasuke sedikit terbatuk tetapi dia mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, tidak membiarkan Naruto untuk melihat apa yang ada didalamnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang merasa penasaran.

"Ucapkan simsalabim!" kata Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Naruto melipat tangannya.

"Hanya mengucapkan itu saja. Itu kuncinya, kau tahu!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah. SIMSALABIM." Naruto akhirnya mengatakannya. Sasuke membuka kepalan tangannya.

CLANG!

Sebuah kalung keluar dari tangan Sasuke, membuat Naruto terkejut. 'Kalung yang sangat bagus dan indah.' Batin Naruto.

"Ini hadiah ulang tahun yang aku berikan. Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto langsung berbalik dan mengangkat rambutnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Kau ingin memberikannya padaku, bukan? Cepat pasangkan." Naruto menoleh sedikit lalu kembali membelakangi Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian memasangkan kalung itu untuk Naruto.

"Terima kasih. hadiah yang sangat indah." kata Naruto sambil membolak-balikan liontin kalungnya.

"SN?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke dengan acuhnya.

"Jika aku datang hanya untuk ini. aku pergi sekarang." Naruto membungkukan badannya sedikit lalu melangkah pergi tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke menarik napas sebentar.

"AKU INGIN KAU TIDAK BERTEMU DENGAN KYUUBI. JANGAN BERDEKATAN DENGANNYA, JAUHI DIRINYA DAN.. DAN…" Sasuke berteriak. Hanya kali ini dia berbicara seperti itu dan berbicara seperti itu sungguh membuat Sasuke menderita, baru kali ini dia berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kanapa? Diakan Nii-chanku." kata Naruto dengan innocent nya.

"Nii-Nii-Nii-chan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya." Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah…" Sasuke menatap dalam mata Naruto.

"Dan apa?" sekarang Naruto yang bertanya.

"Apanya?" Sasuke berpura-pura tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang. AKU INGIN KAU TIDAK BERTEMU DENGAN KYUUBI. JANGAN BERDEKATAN DENGANNYA, JAUHI DIRINYA DAN.. DAN…" Naruto mengulangi ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang sekarang. 'Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.' batin Sasuke.

"DAN JADILAH PACARKU!" Sasuke berteriak lagi.

WUSH!

Angin datang menyebabkan daun yang berada dipohon jatuh berterbangan disekitar mereka, membuat background yang sangat pantas untuk pernyataan Sasuke. Naruto memegang perutnya.

"Hahahahahaha. Jangan asal bicara kau Sasuke. leluconmu sungguh sangat lucu." Naruto menahan tawanya dan terduduk ditanah. Sasuke berjongkok didepan Naruto dan membuka sebuah kotak yang tadi disembunyikannya dikatong celana belakangnya.

"Aku tidak main-main. Aku bahkan sudah membeli cincin untuk sepasang kekasih." Sasuke tersenyum hangat kepada Naruto. Naruto menempelkan dahinya kepada dahi Sasuke.

"Kau sakit ya?" Naruto menatap mata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar menyukai-. Tidak aku mencintaimu." Sasuke membingkai wajah Naruto. Naruto yang takut terjadi sesuatu segera menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Sasuke tetapi Sasuke mendekatkan kembali dahi mereka.

"Jawabanmu?" Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto membingkai wajah Sasuke juga. Tapi setelah itu Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahahaha. Sudahlah Sasuke, hentikan leluconmu. Hmp-" Naruto menutup mulutnya.

"BERHENTILAH MENGANGGAP INI LELUCON! AKU BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIMU." Sasuke emosi melihat Naruto yang menganggap itu semua hanyalah lelucon.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. Lalu dia berdiam diri, dia mencerna semua perkataan Sasuke dikepalanya. Dan Naruto mengepalkan tangannya mencoba untuk mengukuhkan perasaannya.

"Jika ini bukanlah lelucon. Aku mau mengatakan bahwa aku juga mencintaimu." Naruto menatap lembut Sasuke yang terlihat kesal. Sasuke terkejut dengan jawaban Naruto, pandangan Sasuke yang awalnya kesal berubah menjadi lembut, memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kasih sayang. Setelah itu mereka saling tersenyum dan tertawa. Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto, dia sangat senang. Kemudian diambilnya tangan Naruto dia memasangkan cincin dijari manis tangan sebelah kiri Naruto. Narutopun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Janji tidak akan melepasnya walau apapun yang terjadi?" Sasuke menatap dalam mata Naruto. Naruto terdiam. 'Aku memang menyayangi, menyukai dan mencintaimu. Tapi untuk ini, sepertinya aku belum bisa. Aku masih belum ingin mengatakan pada siapapun siapa diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku takut kau pergi, Sasuke.' batin Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Naruto berkata sambil menyilangkan jari dibelakang tubuhnya. Sasuke kembali memeluk Naruto dan bel tanda masuk berbunyi.

"Aku harus segera pergi. owh ya, para sahabatku mengundangmu untuk acara ulang tahunku di café. Mereka semua akan mentraktirku." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke dan setelah itu Naruto berlari menuju kelasnya. Digenggamnya erat liontin kalung pemberian Sasuke.

Naruto masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan perasaan senang dan muka memerah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ino bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto mengangkat tasnya dan mengambil buku pelajaran. Tanpa sengaja mata Ino melihat sesuatu yang berkilat dijari manis tangan kiri Naruto.

"Kau-kau- kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sasuke senpai." Ino mengangkat tangan kiri Naruto. membuat semua orang dikelas menatapnya.

"Be-be-benarkah itu Naru-chan?" tanya Hinata, Kiba dan Lee bersamaan. Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Semua anak bersorak gembira mendengar hal itu.

"Kita ke café sekalian merayakan hari jadi kalian." Kiba tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menunduk karena dia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Seperti rencana pulang sekolah mereka menuju café. Tapi karena Naruto harus menunggu Sasuke yang sedang menjalani mata kuliahnya. Naruto duduk didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Sudah sekitar 15 menit dia menunggu.

"Sudah lama?" terdengar sebuah suara dari atas. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan meilhat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"15 menit menunggu. Itu waktu yang cukup lama tahu." Naruto berdiri dan merapikan roknya.

"Maaf." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan membawa Naruto menuju mobilnya. Naruto tidak merasa terganggu dengan perbuatan Sasuke. selagi itu masih wajar, Naruto masih bisa kompromi.

"Café langgananmu kan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ya. Semoga mereka tidak bosan menungguku." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto. Tidak berapa lama mereka sampai di cefe.

"Hay…" Naruto melambaikan tangan kanannya. Karena tangan kirinya digandeng oleh Sasuke. Naruto duduk disamping Ino dan Sasuke berada disampingnya.

"Ayo pesan es krimnya…" Lee berkata dengan semangat.

"Kau lama sekali, Naru-chan." Hinata menopang dagunya.

"Salahkan si Teme ini." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke. dan semua tertawa melihat itu. Disana mereka bersenang-senang bahkan sangat bersenang-senang. Naruto bahkan hampir melupakan jadwalnya yang harus sampai dirumah 5 sore.

"Sudah setengah lima. Kita mulai…" Kiba menumpahkan es krim kekepala Naruto.

"Hey.. kalian kenapa?" Naruto menatap Kiba sebal. Dan setelah itu banyak es krim yang beterbangan. Itu semua berawal dari Naruto yang tidak terima dengan perbuatan Kiba. Naruto memandang jam yang ada didepannya. Dan dia langsung terkejut disana jam sudah menunjukan jam 5 lewat 10 menit. Naruto menarik baju Sasuke.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang!" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Teman-teman, kita harus menghentikan ini. kalian lupa kalian harus menghadiri acara ulang tahun hime. Dan Narutopun harus menghadrinya karena Hime adalah saudaranya." Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Maafkan aku teman-teman." Naruto membungkukan badan dan langsung berlari keluar. Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Aku antar kau pulang." Sasuke berkata kepada Naruto,

"Baiklah." Tanpa basa-basi Naruto menerimanya. Naruto memberitahu dimana rumahnya.

"Bukankah ini rumah menuju Hime?" kata Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sedang duduk gelisah. Naruto menepuk dahinya. 'Untung saja Sasuke berbicara seperti tidak, semuanya pasti terbongkar.' batin Naruto. Naruto segera menyuruh Sasuke berbalik arah. Rumahnya seharusnya berbelok kearah kanan, tetapi Naruto meminta Sasuke berbelok kearah kiri. Naruto diturunkan disebuah rumah tua tetapi asri. Sasuke menatap khawatir Naruto.

"Aku yang akan jelaskan kepada orang tuamu." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"tidak perlu!" Naruto segera menolaknya dan hal itu membuat Sasuke terheran-heran.

"Mereka pasti sudah pergi." kata Naruto pelan kepada Sasuke.

"Aku saja yang akan mengantarmu." Sasuke menawarkan diri. Tepat pada saat itu sebuah limo datang, sang supir keluar dan membukakan pintunya. Supir itu membungkuk kepada Naruto. Naruto mengirim sms kepada kepala pelayannya untuk menjemputnya dirumah tua itu, pada saat dia masih didalam mobil Sasuke.

"Semua sudah cemas menunggumu Nona." supir itu berkata kepada Naruto dengan sopan.

"Sepertinya supir Hime sudah menjemput. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pergi ya. Bye…" Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Dia yakin Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto, ada sedikit rasa penasaran dalam diirnya. Tetapi, dia tidak mau membuat rasa penasaran itu semakin besar.

"Aku juga harus segera bersiap." Sasuke segera masuk kedalam mobilnya dan bersiap.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto membuka handphonenya lagi, benar saja ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab. Naruto memencet nomer Kakashi.

"Kakashi. Beli rumah yang ada disebelah barat rumahku, rumah tua yang sangat asri. Kau juga harus membelikan perabotan yang sekiranya sama tuanya dengan rumah itu, ingat perabotannya jangan mewah. Beli perabotan yang sangat standar. Dan terakhir, kau harus menyebarkan ketetangga sekitar bahwa rumah itu adalah rumah dari saudara jauh sangat jauh Hime. Kau bisa mengurusinya besok." kata Naruto menyelesaikan pemberitahuannya. Setelah mendengar kata 'ya' dari mulut Kakashi. Naruto segera memutuskan telfon itu.

Setelah dibukakan pintu mobil Naruto segera turun. Naruto bergegas menuju kamarnya. Semua pelayan yang melihatnya hanya bisa menutup mulut. Tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh es krim.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat." Naruto berkata kepada Hakku yang berada dikamarnya.

"Kau terlambat sekali-. HIME ADA APA DENGANMU?" kata Hakku terkejut setelah melihat penampilan Naruto. Hakku segera menyuruh Naruto untuk mandi. Dia telah menyiapkan air berendam yang sudah dicampur dnegan madu dan susu, bahkan teh juga. tapi itu semua tidak untuk diminum.

30 menit sudah berlalu. Pintu kamar mandi sudah diketok beberapa kali oleh Hakku. Naruto harus segera menyelesaikan mandinya. Naruto membuka kamar mandinya. Dia langsung digeret oleh Hakku menuju kursi rias. Jadwal sangat tidak tepat karena Naruto datang terlambat. Tetapi Hakku sangat mengedepankan keprofesonalannya. Dia segera mengeluarkan alat riasnya. Tapi sebelum itu dia menyuruh asistennya untuk mengeringkan rambut Naruto.

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 7 lewat 30 menit. Nii-chan dan Nee-chan Naruto sungguh tidak sabar menunggu diluar. Gaara menggunakan jas, celana, dan kemeja berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna merah marun. Kyuubi menggunakan tuxedo berwarna hitam, kemeja putih, celana hitam dan dasi berwarna hitam. Sasori menggunakan jas merah marun, kemeja putih, celana dengan warna senada dengan jasnya dan dasi berwarna merah marun. Karin mengguakan gaun malam panjang dengan bagian bahu yang terbuka, gaun itu berwarna merah marun dan bergelembung. Rambutnya di ikal sedikit. Dan dia melepas kaca matanya, dia digandeng oleh Sasori. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat serasi. Semuanya sudah menunggu penampilan Naruto, aura kebangsawanan mereka benar-benar keluar sekarang.

CKLEK!

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka.

"NARU KAU-" semuanya berteriak kepada Naruto tetapi perkataan mereka terpotong setelah melihat penampilan Naruto.

"CANTIK." kata mereka serempak. Naruto menatap pada Nii-chan dan Nee-channya.

"Apakah secantik itu?" Naruto tersipu malu. Mereka semua hanya menatap Naruto dan mengangguk, mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Melihat reaksi yang sebegitu besar. Hakku mengangguk-ngangguk merasa yakin akan kehebatan dirinya.

Semua mulai menilai Naruto dari kaki hingga kepala. Sepatu hak berwarna putih walaupun sepatu itu tidak terlihat. Gaun berwarna putih dengan selendang yang berwarna putih juga. gelang banyak berwarna putih, kalung berliontin N yang disusun oleh batu safir,cincin bermata intan, anting panjang berlian, rambut digelung dengan ditambahkan berlian-belian yang berkilauan, tapi disisakan beberapa helai disalah satu sisi wajah Naruto, itu dimaksudkan untuk membingkai kecantikan wajah Naruto dan make up tipis.

"Naru-chan sudah-" perkataan Minato terpotong setelah melihat Naruto.

"Ada apa Tou-san." Naruto bertanya kepada Tou-sannya.

"Cantik sekali Naru-chan." Kaa-san dan Tou-san Naruo berkata bersamaan. Wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Jangan melupakan yang satu ini." Minato mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kotak yang dibawanya. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah mahkota yang sangat megah, indah, elegan dan mewah. Minato memasangkannya kepada Naruto.

"Sesuai dengan tradisi." Minato tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kepada semuanya.

Naruto berjalan dengan digandeng oleh Kyuubi. Setelah acara undian yang dilakukan. Yang berhak menggandeng Naruto keluar adalah Kyuubi.

"DAN INILAH PUTRI KITA." Terdengar suara dari pembawa acara. Lampu tiba-tiba padam dan hanya mengarah pada satu titik yaitu pintu besar yang ada disamping para tamu. Pintu terbuka dankeluarlah keluarga Namikaze dengan Naruto dan Kyuubi didepan. Semua menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kagum. Mereka memang tidak salah memberikan panggilan hime untuk Naruto. Karena Naruto memang terlihat seperti seorang putrid.

To be continued

Selesai. Hahahahahaha. Disini Tsuki buat mereka berpacaran supaya nanti dichapter selanjutnya lebih enak. Tsuki harap semuanya suka dengan Chaper ini. Bikin iri aja nih perayaan 17 tahun ulang tahun Naruto. hehehehehe. Namanya juga pewaris perusahaan terbesar, jadi beginilah pestanya. Untuk pestanya Tsuki akan lebih jelaskan dichapter selanjutnya. Tunggu beberapa hari atau satu minggu ya… dengan senang hati Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	10. Chapter 10

Hahahahahaha. Maafkan keterlambatan Tsuki, Tsuki lama banget update nih cerita padahal biasanya MY SECRET yang pertama dipublish. Maafkan Tsuki. Tsuki sekali lagi minta maaf. Supaya cepet langsung bales review aja deh.

serie clara mistery : maafkan Tsuki yang update lama. Hoohohohohoho, .arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Namikaze hime : ya mungkin karena hatinya tahu kalo itu Naruto sedangkan akal Sasuke terus memberitahu bahwa Hime bukanlah Naruto. hehehehehehe, kejailan Kyuubi ya? Hmm…. Tsuki akan fikirkan, soalnya rencana Tsuki, chapter- chapter selanjutnya akan lebih mengarah tentang kerja sama Hime dan Sasuke. hehehehehe. .arigatou *membungkukan badan*

NanaMithrEe : ngarang tuh Tsuki. hihihihihi. Kan Tsuki pernah denger, kalo susu itu untuk menghaluskan, madu untuk melembabkan dan teh juga bagus untuk kulit. Makannya Tsuki campur semuanya, maaf. Tsuki ngarangnya terlalu jauh. Hahahahahaha. Diakan memang sangat manis… xixixixixi, .arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

fly girlz : itu bukan ulang tahun Naru, Fly. Itu Cuma pertemuan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Yang membahas tentang perusahaan yang mereka bangun bersama. Maafkan Tsuki membuat Fly bingung. Hehehehehehe. .arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Siryu Enka : gak tahu. xixixixixi, Tsuki emang tukang ngarang yang ga tahu apa maksudnya. *GUBRAK!* gulanya bisa ditambahin sendiri. Soalnya pas buat itu, gula dirumah Tsuki habis. Hehehehehe, Tsuki rencanain ketahuan di chapter akhir. Soalnya ceritanya lagi memusat ke hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. dan tentang kerjasama Sasuke dan Hime. .arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Wulan-chan : .arigatou *membungkukan badan* xixixixixixi, biasa aja kok. Karena diakan udah jadian sama Naruto. Sasuke tipikal orang setia loh… 

sheila : Tsuki rencanain ketahuannya dichapter akhir. Nanti supaya ada adegan Sasuke marah ke Narutonya. Hua…. Ga sabar nulisnya nih tentang bagian itu. hahahahaha. .arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MY SECRET**

Naruto berjalan dengan sangat anggun dan naik keatas pangung. Semua keluarga Namikaze sudah berkumpul disana. Mereka sangat menunggu hari ini. dimana pewaris satu- satunya Namikaze berulang tahun ke 17. Pesta yang diadakanpun tidak tanggung- tanggung. Pesta itu dilaksanakan diruang tengah. Disana terdapat sebuah lampu Kristal yang sangat besar. Terdapat sebuah panggung yang lumayan besar didepannya. Patung- patung lilin yang berbentuk Naruto ditempatkan diberbagai tempat. Patung lilin itu mencirikan hobi- hobi Naruto. ada patung lilin Naruto yang sedang memainkan piano, biola. Ada juga Naruto yang sedang bekerja dikantor, Naruto yang sedang memasak, Naruto yang sedang memegang raket tenis dan banyak lagi. Di setiap dinding dipasang foto Naruto dari kecil hingga dewasa, hingga dirinya sebesar ini. dan banyak foto dirinya bersama Nii-chan dan Nee- channya.

Es berbentuk Angsa yang ingin terbang ditempatkan disetiap tempat yang strategis. Pelayan hilir mudik membawakan minuman, pelayan itu semuanya menggunakan jas berwarna putih dan semua pengungjung wanita diharuskan menggunakan baju berwarna putih. Itu semua karena tema dari pesta ini adalah pure and white. Mereka ingin Naruto menjadi wanita dewasa yang suci, bersih dan putih. Layaknya angsa yang baru mengepakkan sayapnya. Siap untuk pergi menjelajahi dunia. Didepan juga terdapat sebuah cake berukuran besar. Cake itu bertingkat 17 sama seperti umur Naruto. meja dan kursi disana diselimuti kain berwarna putih dengan sulaman emas yang mengelilinginya. Disana juga terdapat es berbentuk rubah ekor Sembilan yang masing- masing ekornya mengeluarkan macam- macam rasa es krim yang berbeda. itu dikhususkan untuk anak- anak yang datang. Dan untuk melayani anak- anak itu terdapat seorang pelayan yang menjaganya. Disana juga terdapat meja yang panjang. Tempat dimana makanan ditempatkan. Semua makanan dari berbagai belahan dunia ada disana. Semua boleh memakan makanan itu sepuasnya.

Dinding- dinding disana dilapisi oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar yang sangat banyak dan indah. Semuanya dilapisi oleh kelopak bunga mawar berwarna putih seperti tema dalam pesta itu. harum dari bunga mawar mengelilingi ruangan itu. dan disudut- sudut dinding terdapat sekumpulan bunga mawar yang bergerombol dan memberi kesan sangat indah dan layaknya sebuah taman. Semua orang mengagumi semuanya. Walaupun perayaan ulang tahun Naruto dilaksanakan dirumah bukan dikapal- kapal persiar. Tapi keindahan dan kemewahan yang disajikan disana tidak kalah dengan apapun yang ada dikapal pesiar. Dan itu adalah keinginan Naruto sendiri untuk tidak dirayakan di tempat-tempat selain rumahnya. Karena dia ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya di rumahnya tempat dimana biasa keluarganya berkumpul. Semuanya terlihat sangat megah dan mewah. Narutopun tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya.

"Bagaiamana? Nii- chan dan Nee- chan loh yang merencanakan ini semua." Kyuubi bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Perfect." Naruto menatap semuanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Kyuubi, Gaara, Sasori dan Karin menatap puas semua pekerjaannya karena Naruto ternyata menyukainya.

"Kau belum melihat semuanya." Kyuubi berbisik kearah Naruto. kemudian Kyuubi mengangguk kepada Sasori. Sasori segera mengeluarkan sebuah remote control dari saku yang berada didalam jasnya dan memencet tombol disana. Lampu besar Kristal naik keatas dan atap terbelah menjadi dua memunculkan langit yang bertabur banyak bintang. Dan sekarang atap berubah, mereka diatapi oleh langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Naruto menatap kagum itu semua. bahkan mereka merasakan seperti berada dalam kebun bunga yang sangat indah.

"Kau boleh berkeliling, Naruto. Beri salam kepada semua tamu." Minato tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan turun. Dia memberi salam kepada semuanya. Dan semua yang ada disana menatap kagum Naruto.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan." Seorang anak kecil menarik kecil gaun Naruto.

"Hikaru… jangan begitu." Kaa-san anak tersebut memberitahu anaknya.

"Tidak apa- apa." Naruto berjongkok didepan anak kecil laki- laki itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa Nee- chan lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. Anak itu mengangguk lalu memberikan sebuket mawar putih kepada Naruto.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Hime…" anak itu tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto terkejut tapi setelah itu dia mengambil bungan mawar itu lalu mencium pipi anak lelaki itu.

"Arigatou…." Naruto tersenyum.

"Wah… Hikaru dicium sama Hime. Aku juga mau…" teriak anak laki- laki yang melihat kejadian itu. dan setelah itu banyak sekali anak laki- laki kecil yang menghampiri Naruto dan memberikan Naruto sebuket bunga yang sangat bermacam- macam jenisnya. Dan Narutopun harus mencium pipi anak laki- laki kecil itu setiap menerima bunganya. Tetapi akhirnya bukan hanya anak laki- laki, anak perempuanpun mengikuti

"Ayo berfoto." kata Naruto kepada semua. Semuanya mengangguk dan wajah semuanya berubah menjadi ceria dan sangat bahagia. Naruto segera memanggil fotografer yang sedang memfoto pesta ulang tahun Naruto. fotografer itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa tersenyum." Naruto memberitahu anak- anak itu sebelum fotografer itu memfoto mereka.

"CHEES…." Naruto mengomandoi.

JPRET!

Dan sebuah foto yang sangat manis tercipta.

"Terima kasih semuanya…" Naruto membungkukan badannya sedikit kepada anak- anak itu dan anak- anak itu membungkukan badannya juga. setelah itu Naruto kembali berkeliling. Itu dilakukan sebelum acara puncak datang.

"Naru-chan?" seseorang memanggil dirinya dari belakang. Naruto segera berbalik kebelakang dan menemukan para sahabatnya.

"Owh.. maafkan kami Hime. Kami tidak mengenali anda. Kami kira Hime adalah sahabat kami." Hinata membungkuk sedikit, begitupula dengan Ino, Kibe dan Lee. Mereka mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah hime. Itu karena Hime menggunakan mahkota dikepalanya.

"Ah… tidak apa kok. Tidak perlu seformal itu." Naruto ikut membungkukan sedikit badannya.

"Apa yang kalian maksud Naru-chan itu adalah teman kalian yang tidak bisa ikut dalam konser perdanaku? Dan dia adalah saudara jauhku?" tanya Naruto. dan semuanya mengangguk.

"Aku tadi melihatnya. Dia sangat senang sekali mengadakan acara ulang tahun dengan kalian di café. Dia bercerita banyak denganku." Naruto tersenyum kepada semuanya. Semua teman Naruto merasa salting dengan semua itu. mereka sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan melihat senyum dari hime.

"Tapi anda begitu mirip dengannya, Hime." Kiba membuka suara.

"Ah… benarkah?" Naruto sedikit salting. Dia takut semuanya akan terbongkar.

"Bahkan hari ulang tahun kalian sama." Lee menambahkan.

"Aku memang sering disebut kembaran dengannya." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang lehernya.

"Jadi apa dia masih disini, Hime?" tanya Ino kepada Naruto.

"Mungkin dia masih disini. Dia sangat suka makan, bukan?" Naruto memelankan suaranya.

"Hahahahahahahaha. Dia memang sahabat yang kami maksud, Hime." Ino tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Ah… apa kalian pernah memakan makanan ini?" Naruto memperlihatkan baso ikan yang ada dipiringnya.

"Kami suka sekali dengan ini." teman- teman Naruto memperlihatkan isi piring mereka juga. dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Naruto merasakan bahwa dia harus mempunyai sebuah foto untuk ditaruhnya dimeja bekerja. Naruto segera memanggil kembali fotografer dan memintanya untuk memfoto mereka.

"Aku sangat ingin berfoto dengan teman Naru-chan." Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah teman-tamennya itu.

"CHEES.." ucap Naruto.

"CHESS…" semua teman Naruto mengulangi. Dan setelah acara foto-foto itu mereka mengobrol bersama, mereka mengobrol layaknya mereka mengobrol bersama dengan Naruto. sahabat mereka.

"Sumimasen, bolehkah kami meminjam salah satu diantara kalian?" tanya seseorang dibelakang Naruto.

Naruto segera berbalik dan menemukan para Nii-chan dan Nee-channya.

"Berhenti memperlakukanku seformal itu, Nee-chan, Nii-chan." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hahahahaha. Kau terlihat sangat senang sekali." Kyuubi mengelus dagunya.

"Tentu saja. Mereka semua temanku." Naruto mengedipkan matanya kepada para temannya. Para temannya merasa sangat senang bisa menjadi teman dari Hime.

"Owh… aku hampir lupa. Kalian pasti belum mengenal Kyuu-nii dan Karin, bukan?" Naruto menatap teman- temannya.

"Mengapa Hime bisa mengetahuinya?" tanya Kiba kepada Naruto.

"Itu karena aku diceritakan banyak oleh Naru-chan." kata Naruto berbohong.

"Kenalkan, ini adalah Namikaze Kyuubi. Nii-chan ku yang paling jahil dan paling menyebalkan dan yang satu ini adalah Karin, Nee-chan satu-satunya yang kumiliki. Dan mereka semua adalah, kiba, Lee, Ino dan Hinata." kata Naruto mengenalkan Kyuubi dan Karin kepada teman- temannya.

"Hime mengetahui nama kami?" tanya Ino menatap tidak percaya.

"Aku masih mengingat nama kalian pada saat Tou-san menyebutkan nama kalian dulu." Naruto tersenyum lagi. 'Senyum Hime benar- benar mirip dengan senyum Naru-chan.' batin keempatnya.

"Ketiga orang tampan ini adalah anikiku. Dan wanita cantik ini adalah Nee-chanku." Naruto sedikit menyanjung Nee-chan dan Nii-channya.

"Bu-bu-bukankah Hime adalah anak tunggal?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit bingung.

"Kalian benar kok. Tapi mereka adalah saudaraku yang sudah ku anggap Nee-chan dan Nii-chanku sendiri." Naruto tersenyum.

"Kau harus segera kepanggung, Naru-chan." Sasori berbisik kearah Naruto.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku teman- teman. Aku harus pergi. sampai jumpa." Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan pergi dari sana.

"Bukankah mereka sangat- sangat mirip." Ino membertahukan pikirannya dan semua itu mendapat anggukan dari semuanya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto dengan didampingi para Nee-chan dan Nii-channya kembali keatas panggung, disana mereka bertemu kembali dengan semunya. Naruto dapat melihat, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Jii-san dan Baa-sannya.

"Aku tahu kalian pasti datang." Naruto memeluk sesaat Jiraya dan Tsunade.

"Kau cucu tersayang kami. Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak datang." Jiraya tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita mulai segera pesta ini." Minato memberitahu semuanya dan pendapatnya itu mendapat persetujuan dari semuanya. Minato mengambil microfon didekatnya.

"HARAP PERHATIANNYA…. PESTA AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI. DAN MARI KITA MULAI PESTA INI." kata Minato memberi pemberitahuan.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…" Minato mendahului kemudian semuanya mengikuti Minato.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU…" ulang semuanya.

Naruto merasakan bahagia yang sangat tidak bisa digambarkan kemudian Naruto naik keatas tangga. Itu semua karena kue ulang tahun dirinya setinggi 4 meter. Naruto tersenyum kepada semuanya setelah sampai dipuncak.

"Ayo tiup lilinya Naru-chan…. Make a wish ya." Karin berteriak dari bawah. Naruto mengangguk lalu menangkupkan tangannya dan dia menunduk sambil menutup matanya. 'Aku ingin semuanya tetap menjaga sifat kekeluargaan kami dan aku ingin hubunganku dengan Sasuke langgeng.' doa Naruto. setelah itu Naruto meniup lilinya.

PROK PROK PROK

Semua bertepuk tangan. Setelah itu Naruto memotong kue pertamanya.

"Untuk siapa kali ini?" Kyuubi menyenggol bahu Naruto.

"Tentu untuk Kaa-san dan Tou-san." Naruto memotong kecil kue yang ada ditangannya lalu menyuapinya kepada Kushina dan Minato. Tentunya setelah itu semua bertepuk tangan kembali. Setelah menyuapi Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya Naruto juga menyuapi para Nii-chan dan Nee-channya.

"Happpy birthday, Naru-chan.." Sasori dan Karin berkata bersamaan kemudian mereka memeluk Naruto sesaat.

"Hadiah dari kami." Karin memberikan sebuah kotak kecil.

"Apakah sebuah mobil?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Lebih baik dari itu." Karin menggandeng erat tangan Sasori. Naruto yang tidak sabaran segera membuka kado tersebut dan setelah dibuka dia dapat melihat kunci.

"Lalu kunci apa ini?" tanya Naruto. Sasori kemudian memberikan sebuah foto kepada Naruto.

"Apartemenmu di London sudah menunggu untuk ditempati." Sasori berkata kepada Naruto.

"HUA….. keren sekali apartemenku disana. Aku pasti tinggal disana pada saat aku kuliah disana." kata Naruto sedikit histeris.

"Happy birthday, Naru-chan." Gaara tersenyum kepada Naruto lalu memeluknya sesaat. Tidak lupa dengan sebuah kado ditangannya.

"Apa lagi ini? apa cincin berlian?" tanya Naruto. tapi Gaara memberikan isyarat kepada Naruto untuk segera membukanya. Dan yang dilihat oleh Naruto lagi- lagi sebuah kunci. Dan sama seperti Sasori, Gaara memperlihatkan sebuah foto kepada Naruto.

"Mobil sport keluaran terbaru dengan beberapa fasilitas yang sangat kau butuhkan ada disana. Aku telah memodifikasinya dengan rancanganku sendiri." Gaara tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"HUA…. Gaara- nii…" Naruto berteriak histeris.

"Dimana? Dimana? Dimana mobilnya sekarang?" Naruto menengok kesana- kemari.

"Kau ingin meninggalkan para tamu. Tenang saja mobilmu sudah ada dibagasi." Gaara mengelus lembut kepala Naruto.

"Happy birthday." Kyuubi memeluk lama Naruto.

"Kyuu-nii semua sudah menunggu." Naruto melepaskan pelukan Kyuubi.

"Jadi apa yang akan Nii-chan berikan?" tanya Naruto.

"Wah.. Naru-chan. Tenang saja aku tidak akan lupa." Kyuubi mengeluarkan sebuah foto kepada Naruto.

"Itu restoran dan café milikmuyang berada di London. Kau sangat ingin memiliki café, bukan?" Kyuubi menatap Naruto lembut.

"HUA…. Terima kasih Nii-chan…" Naruto memeluk erat Kyuubi. Memang sejak dulu dia sangat ingin memiliki sebuah restoran dan café. Dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan tabungan untuk membeli sebuah café. Tapi sekarang dia bisa menggunakan tabungannya untuk hal lain.

"Happy birthday, Naru-chan." Jii-san dan Baa-san Naruto memeluk Naruto secara bergantian.

"Kami tidak bisa memberi banyak." Tsunade tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Aku sudah sangat senang bisa melihat Jii-san dan Baa-san." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi Jii-san dan Baa-san memiliki ini untukmu." Jiraya memberikan sebuah kunci.

"Mengapa semua memberikanku sebuah kunci malam ini. Kunci apalagi ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Sebuah kapal pesiar menantimu di pelabuhan." Tsunade sedikit berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Owh, owh, owh owh…. Wow…. Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih." Naruto memeluk Jiraya dan Tsunade.

"Apa yang diberikan, Naru-chan?" tanya semuanya. Karena mereka tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah kapal pesiar." kata Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Hua…. Berutung sekali kau Naruto." Minato tersenyum lembut kepada putrinya dan sekarang giliran Kaa-san dan Tou-san Naruto. Mereka memeluk erat Naruto.

"Dan yang kami berikan adalah….. kami akan tinggal disini bersamamu Naruto…. kami tidak akan kembali ke Paris. Kami akan menetap disini." Kushina dan Minato berkata bersamaan.

Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan mata berbinar. Sejak kecil dia menginginkan ini. sejak dulu dia memimpikan ini. dan setiap saat dia selalu berkhayal hari itu akan datang. Dimana saat-saat dia bisa mendengar kata- kata itu keluar dari mulut kedua orang tuanya dan sekarang dia dapat mendengarnya. Naruto agak kehilangan keseimbangannya dan untungnya ada seseorang yang menangkapnya. Naruto berjongkok dan menutup wajahnya.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih. a-a-aku sangat menyukai hadiah yang Kaa-san dan Tou-san berikan. Aku sangat berterima kasih…" Naruto menangis. Dia sangat dan sangat tidak bisa mengendalikan kebahagiaannya.

"Naru-chan… tidak baik kau manangis dihari bahagia ini. lihat! Dibelakangmu ada keluarga Uchiha." Kushina ikut berjongkok didepan Naruto. Naruto mendongak dan menghapus air matanya. Untungnya make up yang ada diwajah Naruto tidak hilang ataupun luntur. Hakku memang seorang penata rias terbaik.

"Maafkan aku." Naruto membungkukan badannya sedikit. Dan dia segera tersenyum kepada keluarga Uchiha.

"Seperti biasa kau sangat terlihat cantik, Naru-chan. Happy birthday, Naru-chan." Mikoto memeluk Naruto.

"Happy birthday, Naru-chan…." Itachi memeluk Naruto. Kemudian Itaci memasangkan sebuah kalung ke leher Naruto. Itachi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalung yang indah, Itachi-nii." Naruto tersenyum kearah Itachi. Dia sangat menyukai kalung yang disususn oleh intan- intan yang sangat indah yang diberikan oleh Itachi.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak mimisan Otoutou." Itachi menggoda Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Happy birthday." Fugaku memeluk Naruto.

"Happy birthday, Hime." Sasuke hanya menyalami Naruto.

"Aku dan Fugaku memberikan ini. ayo berikan tanganmu." Mikoto menunjukan sebuah gelang berlian dan memasangkannya ke tangan Naruto.

"Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini."

PROK, PROK, PROK

Sasuke memanggil seorang pelayan. Dan seorang pelayan membawa sebuah kado yang sangat besar.

"Apa itu?" Naruto memandang kado itu dengan penasaran. Naruto memandang Sasuke lalu Sasuke mengangguk kepada Naruto. Naruto segera menyobek kado itu dan dia dapat melihat sebuah boneka setinggi dirinya dan boneka itu membawa sebuah bola keristal, didalam keristal itu terdapat air. Didalam air itu terdapat miniatur orang yang sedang berdansa. Sasuke mengambil Kristal itu. lalu dia memutar tombol yang ada dibawahnya.

Semua menatap apa yang akan terjadi, dan yang terjadi adalah miniatur orang itu bergerak dan berdansa lalu turunlah salju diatas miniatur orang yang sedang berdansa itu. bahkan bola Kristal itu berubah- ubah warnanya.

"Kau sangat kesepian bukan? Kau bisa duduk diatas boneka ini dan kau akan seperti sedang dipeluk dan kau juga bisa memutar bola Kristal ini. aku yakin kau tidak akan merasakan kesepian lagi." Sasuke memberikan bola Kristal itu kepada Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan bola Kristal itu dengan pandangan senang. Dia sangat menyukai hadiah yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Walaupun barang yang diberikan Sasuke bukan barang mewah atau barang mahal tapi tujuan dari hadiah yang diberikan oleh Sasuke adalah untuk membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Dan menurut Naruto itu hadiah yang sangat dan memang dia butuhkan. Tidak penting bagi Naruto sebuah harga atau seberapa mahal dan mewah itu, dia sangat menyukai hadiah yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Padahal dia baru menunjukan sisi kesepiannya sekali kepada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tersenyum ikut tersenyum tanpa dia sadari.

"Wah, wah, wah." Itachi menepuk- nepuk punggung Sasuke. Sasuke segera tersadar dan kembali ke wajah stoicnya. 'Berhenti memperlakuakn Hime seperti dia adalah Naru-chan. Dia bukan Naru-chan Sasuke.' Sasuke menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kita harus memulai acara puncak yang sangat dinantikan." Minato menatap semuanya dan semuanya minus Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk. Karena hanya mereka yang tidak mengerti akan maksud yang ditunjukan oleh Minato.

"EHEM, EHEM, EHEM" Minato meminta kembali perhatian para tamunya.

"SAYA INGIN MEMBERITAHUKAN. DENGAN UMUR NARUTO YANG SUDAH MENGINJAK 17 TAHUN. SAYA KEPALA KELUARGA NAMIKAZE MENYERAHKAN SETENGAH DARI PERUSAHAAN KEPADA PEWARIS UTAMA NAMIKAZE NARUTO." Minato memberitahukan kepada semuanya. Naruto hanya diam, dia sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Tou-sannya.

PROK PROK PROK

Semua bertepuk tangan. Menyetujui apa yang sudah diberitahukan oleh Namikaze Minato.

"Tou-san." Naruto menatap Tou-sannya.

"Tidak apa, Naru-chan." Minato mengusap lembut kepala Naruto dan tersenyum.

"TENTUNYA SETELAH PEMBERITAHUAN YANG DISAMPAIKAN. KITA SEGERA MULAI SAJA ACARA DANSA." Mc disana memberitahu.

"Sepertinya aku bisa menjadi yang pertama. Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Tuan Putri." Minato menundukan kepalanya dan tangannya terbuka kearah Naruto.

"Dengan senang hati." Naruto membungkuk sebentar lalu menyambut tangan Tou-sannya.

"Kau senang dengan pesta ini." Minato berdansa sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang sebaik ini." Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada Minato. Dan tanpa terasa satu lagu sudah dimainkan.

"Kau ingin berbagi bukan, Minato?" Jiraya tersenyum kepada Minato.

"Tentu saja, Tou-san." Minato menyerahkan Naruto kepada Jiraya.

"Tidak kusangka cucuku sudah sebesar ini." Jiraya menatap Naruto.

"Aku menyangimu, Jii-san." Naruto memeluk Jiraya. Dan untungnya lagu yang sedang diputar adalah lagu sendu.

"Jii-san sekarang giliranku." Sasori mencolek bahu Jiraya.

"Nii-chanmu ini mengganggu, Naru-chan." Jiraya berpura- pura menatap sebal Sasori. Tapi kemudian dia menyerahkan Naruto kepada Sasori. Sasori akhirnya berdansa dengan Naruto. dan seperti biasa tanpa mereka sadari satu lagu sudah berakhir.

"Maukah kau bergantian denganku." Fugaku menepuk pelan bahu Sasori.

"Sepertinya aku harus mundur." Sasori terkikik lalu menyerahkan Naruto kepada Fugaku.

"Aku baru kali ini berdansa dengan, Ji-san." Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak bersemu merah.

"Aku senang bisa berdansa denganmu, Hime." Fugaku tersenyum. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Baru kali ini dia melihat Fugaku tersenyum. Tapi kemudian dia membalas senyum Fugaku dan akhirnya sekarang dia menyadari mengapa Mikoto mencintai Fugaku. Itu semua karena ternyata Fugaku memiliki senyum yang sangat menawan.

"Tentu anda ingin bergantian dengan pemuda ini, Tuan." Gaara sedikit membungkukan badannya kepada Fugaku setelah satu lagu berakhir.

"Hn." Dan Fugaku mneyerahkan Naruto kepada Gaara. Gaara berdansa dengan Naruto dengan sangat menikmatinya. Tapi bukan hanya Gaara yang menikmatinya, tetapi Narutopun tidak jauh berbeda.

"Sudahlah… kau terlalu lama, Gaara." Kyuubi menyilangkan tangannya.

"Selalu saja memaksa." Gaara akhirnya memberikan Naruto kepada Kyuubi.

"Jangan harap aku tidak mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Sasuke Naruto." kata Kyuubi sambil memutar Naruto.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi tidak percaya.

"Apa sih yang tidak diketahui oleh Kyuubi." Kyuubi menyeringai kepada Naruto.

"Jadi kapan kau akan memberitahukan jati dirimu, Naru-chan." Kyuubi menatap serius Naruto.

"Aku belum memikirkan itu. Tapi aku harap secepatnya. Aku tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu dan membohongi dirinya terus." Naruto tersenyum kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi memutar kembali Naruto sebagai akhir dari acara dansa mereka.

"Sepertinya. Aku harus memotong pembicaraan kalian." Itachi tersenyum hangat kepada Naruto.

"Dan aku harus dengan bodohnya memberikan Naruto kepadamu." Kyuubi menyerahkan Naruto kepada Itachi. Naruto dan Itachi terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi. Dan mereka juga mengobrol banyak pada saat berdansa.

"Bukankah kau harus membagi Hime kepadaku." tiba- tiba Sasuke berbicara disamping Itachi. Satu lagu teryata sudah terlewati tanpa mereka sadari.

"Bilang saja kau ingin berdansa." Itachi menggoda Sasuke.

"Jika itu namanya." Sasuke menatap datar Itachi.

"Baiklah." Dan akhirnya Naruto diserahkan kepada Sasuke. mereka berdansa dengan keadaan saling diam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani membuka percakapan. Tapi akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri.

"Apa itu cincin sepasang kekasih?" tanya Naruto sambil melirik cincin yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sungguh sangat beruntung wanita yang bisa mendapatkanmu." Naruto tersenyum lebar kepada Sasuke. dan Sasuke dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat hebat. Tanpa mereka sadari semua mata sebenarnya sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua. 'Pasangan serasi.' bisik semuanya. Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa kali berdansa, akhirnya Naruto bisa menyelesaikan acara dansanya. Tapi dia tidak merasakan capek atau apapun, itu semua karena Naruto menikmati dansa itu.

Dan pestapun akhirnya berjalan dengan sangat lancar dan sangat indah.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sinar matahari mengenai wajah Naruto dan itu ternyata membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tidur, Naru-chan." Kushina menarik tirai yang ada dikamar Naruto membiarkan matahari lebih banyak masuk kedalam kamar Naruto. Naruto mengerang sebentar merasa tidak suka akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kaa-sannya. Tetapi akhirnya dia bangun.

"Aku akan segera mandi, Kaa-san." Naruto mengucek matanya sebentar lalu segera turun menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah 20 menit, Naruto turun kebawah. Begitu terkejut dirinya saat mengetahui bahwa ternyata seluruh Nii-chan dan Nee-channya ada disana.

"Ka-ka-kalian masih disini." Naruto mengucek matanya merasa tidak percaya akan kenyataan yang begitu mengejutkannya.

"Kau tidak salah lihat. Ini memang kami." Gaara tersenyum ramah kepada Naruto.

"Kami memutuskan untuk pulang setelah acara perayaan ulang tahun sekolahmu." Karin menjelaskan. Naruto mengangguk lalu segera duduk disalah satu kursi. Dia akan menikmati sarapannya. Sungguh bahagia bagi Naruto karena ternyata kebahagiaan ini masih akan terus berlanjut.

Naruto menikmati sarapannya, dan seperti biasa mereka makan dalam diam.

"Aku ingin berangkat dengan-"

DRET DRET DRET

Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena handphonenya bergetar. Naruto berdiri dan permisi kepada semuanya.

"Hallo?" Naruto membuka suara.

"Aku akan menjemputmu, Naru-chan. Mungkin 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai." Sasuke memberitahu dari sebrang.

"Ba-baiklah."

PET!

Sasuke memutuskan sambungannya. Naruto segera berlari keruang makan dan mengambil tasnya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat terburu- buru." Sasori memandang Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Tidak apa. Maafkan aku, biarkan aku berangkat sendiri." Naruto membungkukan badannya sebentar lalu segera berlari kedepan dia akan berangkat menuju rumah barunya dengan supirnya.

"Apa ada hal yang kita tidak tahu?" Kushina menatap kepergian Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kaa-san belum mengetahuikan bahwa Naru- chan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Uchiha Sasuke." Kyuubi berkata dengan nada yang sangat datar. Dan dalam slow motion semua menggerakan lehernya untuk menengok kearah Kyuubi.

"APA!" teriak semua yang ada disana minus Kyuubi. Dan ternyata teriakan itu cukup membuat telinga Kyuubi berdenging.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan segera masuk kedalam rumah.

TIN TIN TIN

Terdengan suara klakson mobil dari luar. 'Untung aku sudah datang.' batin Naruto. Naruto segera keluar dari rumah dan dia dapat melihat Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya didepan gerbang rumahnya.

"Pagi banget." Naruto membuka gerbang rumahnya, lalu setelah dia keluar. Naruto kembali menutup gerbangnya kembali.

"Ya biarkan saja." Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Naruto. dan Naruto segera masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. Setelah itu mereka segera menuju sekolah mereka.

"Hey, pada saat ulang tahun Hime kau kemana saja? Aku ingin sekali berdansa denganmu." Sasuke melirik sekilas Naruto.

"Kau saja yang tidak melihatku. Aku melihatmu, aku bahkan tahu kau memberikan boneka dan bola Kristal kepada hime. Kau tahu? aku melihat kalian itu sangat serasi pada saat berdansa." Naruto sedikit menggoda Sasoke.

"Tapi sayangnya aku sudah memilikimu yang sudah mengisi ruang kosong dihatiku." Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus gombalnya (?).

BLETAK!

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke dengan tasnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berkata seperti itu lagi." Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Kau bisa membuat kita kecelakaan dan membahayakan kita berdua. Bagaimana jika pada saat kau memukul kepalaku, aku pingsan lalu tidak ada yang mengendarai mobil ini dan mobil ini menabrak pohon." Sasuke membuat perumpamaan yang membuat siku- siku dikepala Naruto bermunculan.

BLETAK!

Naruto kembali memukul kepala Sasuke dengan tasnya.

"Sudah ku bilang. Jangan berkata seperti itu. kau sangat tidak cocok mengatakannya, kau tahu?" Naruto menatap remeh Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Naruto lalu mengacak- ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Aku bahagia memilikimu." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Aku juga…" Naruto tersenyum balik kepada Naruto dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Tawa mereka menghiasi pagi yang sangat indah itu.

To be continued

Iri… iri…. Sangat iri… adudududuh… kenapa Naruto dapet kadonya enak banget. Ckckckckckckck, Tsuki bener-bener iri tingkat akut nih. Kenapa bukan Tsuki aja yang kayak gitu. *Ngayal.* Tsuki kayaknya bakal bahagia banget. Tapi.. Tsuki bahagia kok dengan keluarga Tsuki. *Gak ada yang nanya.* xixixixixi. Tsuki udah mulai kehabisan kata-kata nih. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	11. Chapter 11

Tsuki update sekarang… maaf ya menunggu lama. Salahkan Tsuki yang malas sekali mengetik cerita. Padahal udah dapet inspirasi. Eh… Tsuki malah menunda mengetik. Jadinya begini deh. Updatenya sangat lama. Tsuki mengucapkan maaf… rencananya tinggaln 2 chapter lagi. Dan chapter ini sedang membahas tentang keprofesionalan Naruto. hehehehe, balas review..

Yuu-chan : .arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Sebenernya Tsuki juga mau kayak Naru-chan… heheheheehe. Dozoyoroshiku, ^^

Aoi Ko Mamoru : salam kenal juga. ^^ . xixixixixi, boneka limit edition tuh, yang punya cuma Naru. Rencana Tsuki juga kayak gitu, tapi mungkin Cuma ada konflik sama Sasuke aja. .arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Haru : xixixixi, Tsuki juga mau… *ngayal* tenang. 2 chapter lagi kok. .arigatou *membungkukan badan*

NanaMithrEe : sangat, Tsuki aja sampai terkagum- kagum sendiri. Hehehehehe, .arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

namikaze hikari : Tsuki juga mau… Tsuki minta ke Naru ga dikasih soalnya. .arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

fly girlz : hahahahahaha, bukan 7 turunan lagi kayaknya. (==')a . hehehehehe. Tanya Narutonya aja. Xixixixi. .arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MY SECRET**

BLAM!

Terdengar suara pintu mobil ditutup. Dan munculah seorang pemuda, pemuda itu sedikit berlari menuju pintu yang ada disebrangnya dan membukakan pintu itu.

"Ck. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti putri, Sasuke." seorang wanita keluar dari sana dan langsung menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kau memang putriku, Naru-chan." Sasuke menggoda Naruto.

"Sudahlah! Aku harus masuk sekarang. Istirahat aku tunggu diatap. Aku membawa dua bekal untuk hari ini." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"SIAP!" Sasuke menirukan gaya seorang tentara yag mendapatkan misi dari komandannya.

TAK!

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Sudah ku bilang! Berhenti melakukan itu." Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke lalu segera berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Naruto tapi kemudian dia mengejarnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kelas." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Hey! Sudah sana pergi…" Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Tapi ternyata itu tidak berhasil. Akhirnya dia harus rela digandeng Sasuke sampai kelasnya. Tentu saja diperjalanan, dia dapat mendengar orang yang berbisik dan orang yang memandang mereka dengan pandangan iri. Tak disangkal oleh Naruto sendiri bahwa ada suatu kebanggaan tersendiri. Memiliki pacar seseorang yang sangat terkenal seperti Sasuke.

"Sudah sampai nih." Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto sesaat, kemudian dia pergi sambil memasukan tangannya ke saku celananya. Naruto memandang Sasuke sejenak lalu segera masuk kedalam kelas.

"Cie… yang tadi dianter ya…" Ino, Kiba, Hinata dan Lee menggoda Naruto dan itu sukses membuat wajah Naruto bersemu merah.

"Berhenti menggodaku." Naruto menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan segera duduk. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat sebuah cincin yang melingkar dijarinya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mengamati cincin itu.

"Sepertinya teman kita ini memang sedang jatuh cinta." Ino merankul pundak Naruto. Naruto langsung menurunkan tangannya dan menatap Ino.

"Hey, Naru-chan. Kita hampir saja dibuat malu pada saat pesta." Kiba menatap Naruto.

"Malu?" Naruto bertanya dengan pandangan yang sangat penasaran.

"Ka-kami salah mengenalimu. Ka-kami kira itu dirimu, tetapi ternyata itu Hime." Hinata menjelaskan dengan wajah yang memerah, begitu juga yang lain. Wajah mereka berubah menjadi merah. Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi itu.

"Hahahahaha. Masa dengan sahabat sendiri tidak kenal sih…" Naruto tertawa sangat keras. 'Tapi kalian memang menemukanku. Kalian tidak salah. Aku yang salah.' batin Naruto. Naruto menatap satu- persatu wajah sahabatnya itu. Dia sedikit senang melihat wajah malu mereka.

"Tapi untung Hime adalah orang yang baik." Ino berkata kepada Naruto.

"Dia memang baik kok." Naruto menambahkan. 'Xixixixixixxi. Tentu saja aku baik.' batin Naruto lagi.

"Kau kemana saja sih, Naru-chan? Aku tidak melihatmu sama sekali." Lee bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku ada didapur." Naruto menjawab dengan sangat entengnya.

"Seharusnya sudah kuduga. Bahwa kau ada didapur. Diakan suka makan." Kiba menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah… sana duduk. Bentar lagi sensei masuk." Naruto mengibas- ngibaskan tangannya dan akhirnya mereka kembali duduk dibangku mereka masing- masing.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Bunyi bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, tetapi Naruto sudah berlari menuju atap sekolah. Dia takut Sasuke sudah menunggu lama dirinya. Bahkan tadi dia menolak makan bersama teman- temannya. Naruto terus saja berlari, dia tidak memperdulikan orang- orang yang melihatnya. Yang dipikirkannya sekarang hanyalah sampai di atap dengan segera.

BRAK!

"Hosh, hosh, hosh." Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Dan dia segera mencari orang yang dicarinya. Dia tersenyum setelah melihat bahwa Sasuke sudah datang. Dia sedang membaca buku dan menggunakan headset di telinganya. Naruto mendekati Sasuke dengan berjalan seperti biasa. Sasuke yang mengetahui kedatangan Naruto langsung mencopot headsetnya dan menatap kekasihnya itu.

"Kau lama sekali." Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto.

"Ini juga baru bel kok." Naruto segera duduk disebelah Sasuke, lalu membuka kotak makan mereka berdua. Memberikan satu kotak untuk Sasuke.

"Kau buat sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak! Itu yang membuat ibuku." kata Naruto sambil melihat apa saja yang ada dikotak makannya. Sebenarnya yang membuat itu semua adalah pembantunya. Dia hanya meminta kepada pembantunya untuk memasakan menu yang diinginkannya.

"Aku ingin memakan masakan buatanmu." Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah! Besok akan ku buatkan makanan buatanku. Tapi aku tidak menjamin rasanya. Dan jangan menyalahkanku, bila nanti kau langsung sakit perut saat memakannya." Naruto terkikik. Karena Naruto sebenarnya mempunyai bakat memasak. Tapi itu jarang sekali, karena Naruto hanya memiliki sedikit sekali waktu untuk melakukan itu semua. Dulu, yang dilakukannya sehari- hari adalah bekerja- bekerja dan bekerja. Sehingga dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk melakukan apapun yang dia sukai. Bahkan untuk keluar rumah saja tidak.

"Sudahlah, kita makan saja. ITTADAKIMASU." Naruto menangkupkan tangannya lalu membuka sumpitnya. Dia akan makan sekarang. Sasukepun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto. Dia memakan makanan itu dengan lahap. Karena makanan yang ada dikotak itu ternyata enak.

"Pulang aku yang akan mengantarmu. Tapi sebelum itu, kita akan mengambil selembaran yang sudah kita pesan. Besok kita akan menyebarkannya. Dan hari ini setelah aku mengantarmu. Aku akan datang ke rumah Hime. Aku akan memulai bisnis dengannya." Sasuke memberitahu Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memakan makanannya dengan sangat santai. Walaupun sebenarnya jadwal yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi… sepertinya Naruto akan lebih sibuk, karena dia akan les piano setelah itu. dan masalah pekerjaannya dengan Sasuke. Untung saja dia sudah membacanya, walaupun hanya sedikit.

"Hua… perutku kenyang sekali." Naruto mengelus perutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menghabiskan semua isinya." Sasuke menaruh kotak kosong kelantai.

"5 mangkuk ramen saja bisa aku habiskan. Mengapa aku tidak bisa menghabiskan satu kotak nasi." Naruto berkata dengan bangganya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Naruto membereskan tempat makan itu lalu segera pergi.

"Pulang sekolah, di parkiran!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membuka pintu atap tersebut.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto berjalan menuju parkiran, dia akan mengambil selembaran yang sudah mereka pesan. Dia harap semuanya akan baik hasilnya. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah menuju parkiran, dia menelfon supirnya dulu untuk menjemputnya dirumah yang kemarin, tapi tidak sekarang. Naruto akan mengirim sms kepada supirnya itu jika dia sudah ingin sampai di rumahnya itu dan dia juga menyuruh untuk meminta sebuah berkas kepada Kakashi, karena Naruto akan mempelajari berkas itu. Itu adalah berkas tentang perusahaan yang akan dia dan Sasuke bangun.

"Bisakah kita langsung pergi?" Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke yang membelakanginya.

"Eh! Tentu saja." Sasuke segera membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Naruto masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. Setelah Sasuke masuk, mereka segera pergi menuju tempat yang mereka tuju, yaitu percetakan.

"Apa hasilnya akan bagus." tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Aku yakin, hasilnya akan bagus. Percetakan itu adalah salah satu percetakan yang sering aku mintai bantuan." Sasuke memberitahu Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan menghadap kedepan. Mereka akan segera sampai, karena Naruto dapat melihat percetakan itu.

Setelah sampai, Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Naruto. Naruto keluar dan ikut masuk bersama Sasuke. Mereka disambut baik disana.

"Ini hasilnya." Pemilik percetakan itu memberikan 500 lembar selembaran itu kepada Sasuke. Naruto mengambil satu dan melihat hasilnya. 'Tidak buruk.' batin Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke membayarnya dan mereka langsung pulang. Naruto mengetik sms kepada supirnya untuk datang. Walaupun mereka belum sampai. Karena jarak antara rumah Naruto yang asli dengan rumah yang sedang ditujunya memang memiliki jarak yang lumayan.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mampir." kata Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya.

"Tidak apa." Naruto turun dari mobil Sasuke. Sasuke mencium kening Naruto sesaat lalu pamit kepada Naruto. Mobil Sasuke pergi. Naruto melambaikan tangannya, tidak berapa lama kemudian sebuah mobil limo berhenti didepannya dan Naruto segera masuk setelah sang supir membukakan pintu untuknya. Naruto duduk dan mengambil berkas yang ada disamping tempat duduknya. Naruto membaca berkas itu dengan sangat teliti. Jika ada hal yang sangat penting. Dilingkarinya kata- katanya dengan sebuah pulpen berwarna merah.

Naruto turun dari mobilnya setelah sang supir membukakan pintunya. Tasnya dibiarkannya saja berada didalam mobil karena salah satu pelayannya akan segera mengambilnya. Naruto masuk dengan berkas yang masih ada ditangannya. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil membaca berkas itu. Sebelum dia memperlihatkannya kepada Sasuke. Dia harus mempelajarinya lebih detail. Sehingga dia tidak akan kesulitan jika Sasuke bertanya kepadanya.

Didalam kamar, Naruto segera mengganti baju, setelah itu dia segera menuju ruangan yang ada disebelahnya. Dia dapat melihat Kakashi yang sudah menunggunya.

"Apa sudah selesai, Hime?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya." Naruto memberikan berkas itu kepada Kakashi.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan berkas yang akan dibaca oleh Sasuke bukan?" Naruto menatap Kakashi.

"Tentu saja, Hime." Kakashi memberikan Naruto beberapa map. Karena sekarang Naruto sudah memeiliki setengah dari perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Namikaze dan karena Naruto sudah beberapa hari tidak mengerjakan tugasnya. Naruto pasti akan memiliki lebih banyak lagi pekerjaan. Naruto membaca map- map yang ada ditangannya. Sama seperti biasa, dia akan membubuhkan tanda tangannya jika dia setuju dan akan bertanya kedetailannya jika ada yang terlihat sedikit mencurigakan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Naruto mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu itu masuk.

"Nona, Tuan Sasuke datang." salah satu pelayan Naruto memberitahu.

"Antarkan dia kemari." kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari map yang sedang dibacanya.

"Kakashi!" panggil Naruto.

"Ya." Kakashi lebih mendekat kepada Naruto.

"Apa Yakushi corp yakin akan membuat sebuah rumah sakit disini?" Naruto menunjuk denah yang ada dimapnya.

"Ya, Hime." Kakashi mengiyakan. Naruto menggaruk kepalaya sebentar lalu menatap Kakashi.

"Bisakah kau merubahnya?" kata Naruto.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk!" Naruto menyuruh seseorang yang ada didepan pintu ruangannya untuk masuk. Dan Sasuke keluar dari sana. Sasuke menggunakan baju biasa. Dia menggunakan jeans dan kaos berwarna hitam.

"Duduklah disana, Sasuke! bisakah kau menunggu sebentar. Aku sedang ada urusan kecil yang harus ku diskusikan dengan Kakashi. Kakashi! Berikan berkas yang harus dibaca oleh Sasuke." Naruto kembali melihat mapnya.

Kakashi mengangguk lalu memberikan berkas yang dari tadi sudah disiapkannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dan segera membacanya.

"Kakashi! Bilang kepada Tuan Kabuto untuk menukarnya. Tempat ini sungguh tidak strategis. Dan kau tahu? dilihat dari apa yang ada disekitarnya. Aku jamin tempat yang kita akan buat rumah sakit itu adalah tempat yang sangat subur. Dan tempat yang harusnya dijadikan rumah sakit itu adalah tempat dimana para pekerja bekerja. Suruh Tuan Kabuto untuk mengganti tempatnya. Dan aku yakin dia akan sangat menerima usulku. Dan jika dia sudah menyetujuinya, langsung segera suruh pekerja kita untuk meninjau ulang tempat itu." Naruto menjelaskan panjang dan lebar.

Sasuke melirik sekilas Naruto yang sedang menjelaskan kembali tentang pembangunan rumah sakit itu. Sasuke merasa tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Hime yang dilihatnya sekaran adalah Hime yang sesungguhnya. Dia sangat kagum. Dia sangat mengakui keprofesionalan Naruto. 'Dia benar- benar seperti yang dikatakan oleh semua pembisnis. Hime adalah anak yang dilahirkan untuk menjalankan bisnis. Dia adalah ratu dari bisnis. Aku sungguh tidak meragukan itu sekarang.' batin Sasuke kagum.

Naruto itu memang sudah terkenal dikalangan pembisnis. Dia adalah orang yang sangat professional. Jangan meragukan keprofesionalannya. Bahkan orang dewasapun yang ikut berbisnis dengannya mengakui bahwa kecakapan dan potensi dari Naruto lebih besar dari mereka. Semua bisnis bisa dijalankan dengan baik jika langsung ditangani olehnya. Sebuah bisnis yang akan hancurpun akan kembali seperti semula jika mereka menerima usulnya. Naruto memang seorang anak yang ditakdirkan untuk menjalankan bisnis. Apalagi dengan otaknya yang sangat jenius.

"Apa kau telah selesai membacanya?" kata Naruto sambil duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Aku hampir menyelesaikannya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan hal ini." Sasuke menunjukan sebuah kalimat kepada Naruto. dan Naruto langsung dengan lancar menjawab itu semua. dan akhirnya Naruto langsung menjelaskannya semuanya tentang perusahaan yang akan mereka buat.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui. Bahwa perusahaan kita sudah mempunyai nama yang sangat tinggi. Aku fikir, perusahaan ini akan berjalan dengan sangat baik. Dan dilihat dari fungsi dan keuntungan, semuanya juga terlihat sangat baik." Naruto menatap Sasuke meminta sarannya.

"Sepertinya itu semua adalah hal yang sangat bagus." kata Sasuke.

"Baik. Baca ulang berkas itu. Aku akan membawakan minuman untukmu. Apa yang ingin kau minum?" tanya Naruto.

"Jus tomat." Sasuke memberitahu.

"Baiklah." Naruto keluar dari ruangnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke kembali membaca berkas itu dengan teliti, tapi sampai dia menyelesaikannya. Naruto belum juga datang. Bahkan minumannya sudah datang dari tadi. Tapi Naruto tidak. Sasuke mengambil minumannya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan Naruto menurutnya tempat yang memang nyaman untuk bekerja. 2 meja kerja yang saling berhadapan. Dia tahu meja yang satunya itu adalah meja milik Kakashi. Sebuah jendela besar mengarah ke pintu. Kaca tersebut bisa memperlihatkan perumahan disana dan jika kau mendekat. Kau bisa melihat kebun belakang. Lantainya dilapisi oleh karpet yang sangat indah. Dindingpun juga tidak tanggung- tanggung. Dindingnya itu dilukis langsung oleh seorang pelukis terkenal disana. Dindingnya terdapat lukisan pemandangan yang sangat indah yang bisa menyejukan mata. Karena disana kita dapat melihat padang safana.

Sasuke berjalan menuju meja Naruto. Diatas meja itu terdapat foto keluarga. Disana terdapat, Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-chan dan Nee-channya. Meja Naruto sangat tertata rapih. Sebuah laptop berwarna orange muda berada disana. Dan terdapat 3 buah figura disana. Sasuke mengambil salah satunya dan melihatnya, figura itu adalah figura yang berisi foto Naruto, Nii-chan dan Nee-channya. Sasuke mengambil satu lagi.

CKLEK!

"Maafkan aku. Aku lama. Aku tadi mencari ikat rambutku." kata Naruto sedikit bersalah. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum kepada Naruto lalu mengembalikan figuranya kembali, tanpa melihat foto yang ada di figura itu. Figura yang berisi foto Naruto dan Sasuke. Sasuke kembali duduk dan Naruto duduk disebelahnya mereka mulai berdiskusi kembali.

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 5 lewat. Dan sepertinya Naruto sudah ingin menyelesaikan diskusinya.

"Sasuke, kita bicarakan lagi besok. Aku harus les." Naruto menutup berkasnya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke juga ikut menutup berkasnya.

"Bolehkah aku lebih dulu keluar?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto segera berlari keluar. lagi- lagi meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke membereskan semua yang dibawanya lalu segera turun kebawah. Dan tanpa sengaja dia mendengar sebuah suara piano yang sangat indah. Dia ingin mengetahui darimana datangnya suara itu. Sasuke mengikuti sumber dari suara itu. dan akhirnya dia dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang bermain piano. Naruto menutup matanya. Dia sangat mendalami permainan yang sedang dimainkannya.

DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Sasuke berdetak kencang. Sasuke meremas bajunya, mencoba menetralkan kembali detak jantungnya. 'Berhenti seperti ini. aku hanya boleh seperti ini jika bersama dengan Naruto.' kata Sasuke dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin mencintai siapapun kecuali Naruto. Walau dengan Hime sekalipun. Dia hanya boleh bersama dengan Naruto. orang yang dicintainya sejak pandangan pertama. Walaupun mereka dipertemukan dengan sebuah kejadian yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

'Tidak apa Naruto tidak semanis Hime. Tidak apa Naruto tidak selembut Hime. Tidak apa Naruto tidak mengetahui bisnis seperti Hime. Yang terpenting adalah aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya dan aku ingin selalu bersamanya.' Sasuke menyakinkan dirinya lalu pergi dari sana dengan sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya. Dia sedang berhayal tentang Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto melihat jam yang ada diruangannya. Setelah les dia kembali menuntaskan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sudah jam 1 saja." kata Naruto sambil memijat lehernya. Naruto berdiri dan membubuhkan tanda tangannya yang terakhir. Setelah itu dia kembali ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang sangat tidak bersemangat.

"Kau terlalu lelah bekerja."

Naruto langsung melihat kedepan dan melihat Kyuubi yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya disana.

". Itukan yang selalu aku kerjakan." kata Naruto menatap tidak berselera Kyuubi.

"Pantas saja dirimu lemah. Kau selalu saja begini. Tapi biasanya jam 9 berhenti bukan?" Kyuubi melemparkan sebuah kotak. Yang Naruto tahu adalah vitamin yang sering diminumnya. Naruto segera menangkapnya dan mengambil 3 pil dari sana.

"Tidurlah! Aku akan menyuruh salah satu pelayan untuk membuatkanmu susu panas. Aku tahu, vitamin itu tidak akan berpengaruh dengan susu. Jadi kau tidak boleh menolak." kata Kyuubi membalikan tubuhnya dia akan segera menyuruh pelayan untuk mengantarkan susu panas untuk Naruto.

"Dimana Gaara- Nii, Sasori- Nii dan Karin- Nee?" tanya Naruto.

"Mereka tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. Aku heran mengapa kalian semua betah dengan itu semua." kata Kyuubi sambil menaruh kedua tangannya dikepala. Sebenarnya, sebutan anak yang memang ditakdirkan untuk berbisnis itu tidak hanya ditunjukan untuk Naruto. tetapi untul Kyuubi, Gaara dan Sasori juga. Tetapi… Kyuubi tidak mau repot. Sehingga dia hanya akan menyentuh pekerjaannya dari pagi jam 8 sampai jam 5 saja. Karena dia tidak ingin kesenangannya terganggu akibat pekerjaan yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Tapi untung saja pekerjaannya adalah hal yang berhubungan dengan permainan dan taman bermain. Sehingga dia bisa menyalurkan semuan pikiran jahilnya disana. Sehingga dia tidak terlalu bosan juga.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidak berapa lama kemudian seorang pelayan datang. Naruto mengambil susu tersebut dan meminumnya sedikit. Setelah itu dia langsung masuk kedalam selimutnya. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Dia harap besok tidak seperti ini. karena sepertinya tubuhnya sedikit sakit sekarang. Dia tidak ingin sakit, karena jika dia sakit semuanya akan tidak berjalan seperti keinginannya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto turun kebawah dengan muka yang sedikit pucat. Benar saja, badannya tidak bisa diajak sedikit capek. Semua orang menatp Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

"Berhenti melihatku seperti itu." kata Naruto kepada Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-chan dan Nee-channya.

"Kau benar- benar tidak apa- apa?" Kushina menempelkan tangannya kedahi Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa- apa." Naruto menurunkan tangan Kaa-sannya dari dahinya.

"Naru tidak usah berangkat sekolah!" Minato berkata kepada Naruto.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya sedikit capek kemarin." Naruto mengambil roti dan memakannya. Setelah itu dia segera menuju rumahnya yang satunya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke datang setelah mobil Naruto pergi. Sasuke keluar bermaksud untuk membukakan pintu tetapi Naruto sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Sehingga Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk membukakan pintu untuk Naruto dan langsung masuk kembali kedalam mobil.

"Mukamu sedikit pucat." Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas lalu dia menjalankan mobilnya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku." Naruto menyenderkan badannya kekursi. Sasuke kembali melrik Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir. Dia tidak ingin terjadi apa- apa dengan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak membawa bekal hari ini. Aku bangun kesiangan." Naruto membuka pembicaraan lagi.

"Tidak apa." kata Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari depan.

Tidak berapa lama mereka akhirnya sampai juga disekolah dan seperti biasa Sasuke mengantar Naruto sampai kelas. Naruto duduk dikursinya dan semua temannya langsung mengerubunginya.

"Kau terlihat sakit, Naru-chan." Ino menatap khawatir Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa." Naruto memberitahu temannya. Tapi itu semua dihiraukan oleh para temannya, karena mereka melihat Naruto pucat. Walaupun akhirnya mereka tidak berhasil membujuk Naruto untuk ke UKS ataupun pulang.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu di kantin. Dan seperti rencana mereka menyebarkan selembaran. Padahal Sasuke sudah meyuruh Naruto untuk istirahat saja. Tetapi Naruto menolaknya. Akhirnya mereka menyebarkan selambaran itu sampai pulang sekolah. Mereka memang memiliki izin untuk tidak mengikuti pelajar. Karena itu berhubungan dengan ulang tahun sekolahnya. Dan karena itu pula, Naruto menjadi tidak sempat untuk makan pada saat istirahat.

"Aku akan mengambil tasmu dikelas. Kau tunggu disini." kata Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto. Naruto benar- benar pucat sekarang.

15 menit kemudian Sasuke datang dengan tas Naruto ditangannya. Naruto mengambil tasnya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. dalam perjalanan pulang Sasuke tidak mengajak ngobrol Naruto. dia hanya diam. Dia ingin Naruto sedikit tenang dan istirahat.

"Maafkan aku telah membuatmu repot." Naruto membungkukan badanya sedikit. Sasuke tersenyum lalu mencium kening Naruto.

"Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Kau tahukan aku sangat khawatir denganmu." Sasuke menatap lembut Sasuke.

"Aku tahu." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Naruto. Tiba- tiba saja Naruto merasakan pening dikepalanya. Tapi dia segera meminum 3 pil vitaminnya itu. Naruto segera menelfon supirnya untuk datang dengan segera.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan biasa. Tidak seperti biasa, karena biasanya Naruto berlari dengan riang. Semua memandang Naruto khawatir.

"Hime? Apa Hime baik- baik saja? Apa perlu kami panggilkan Dokter?" tanya salah satu pelayan.

"JANGAN MENELFON SIAPAPUN." Kata Naruto sedikit berteriak. Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya setelah itu dia masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Hime in-. Ada apa denganmu Hime?" Kakashi sangat merasa kasihan melihat Naruto.

"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Mana map yang harus aku tangani." kata Naruto sambil duduk dikursinya. Kakashi yang ingin berkomentar sekarang diam. Dia mengambil map yang ada dimejanya dan segera menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto melihat map itu satu persatu dan seperti biasa. Dia membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah." kata Naruto.

Sasuke masuk dan melihat Naruto. tapi matanya terbelalak saat melihat Naruto menggunakan kaca mata.

"Naru-chan." kata Sasuke.

"Owh… ternyata kau Sasuke. duduklah terlebih dahulu. Kakashi! Berikan berkas kedua." kata Naruto kepada Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk dan memberikan map kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengambilnya dan duduk dikursi seperti kemarin. 'Dia bukan Naruto! dia itu Hime!' batin Sasuke.

"KAKASHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SELAMA INI? KAU TIDAK TAHU? DISINI TERDAPAT KECURANGAN DAN DISINI TERDAPAT KETIDAK BERESAN." Naruto sedikit membentak Kakashi.

"Ada apa, Hime?" tanya Sasuke yang penasaran. Dia baru kali ini melihat Hime marah.

"Tidak apa." kata Naruto melihat Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali melihat Kakashi.

"KAU SEHARUSNYA TELITI. BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKANMU BAHWA PROYEK YANG BERADA DITIMUR INI SANGAT LAMBAT. KAU SEHARUSNYA LEBIH MENGAWASI. SEKARANG TELFON PAMAN NARA. SURUH DIA UNTUK MENGURUSINYA. AKU YAKIN DIA PASTI BISA. DAN AKU HARAP INI BELUM TERLALU JAUH." Naruto benar- benar kesal melihat proyeknya tidak berjalan dengan lancar, entah mengapa emosinya sangat tinggi sekarang. Sehingga mau tidak mau Kakashi harus menerima imbasnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hime. Aku akan segera menelfonnya dan aku akan segera kesana sekarang." Kakashi membungkuk sedikit lalu pergi. Naruto memijat keningnya sebentar.

"Anda benar- benar tidak apa- apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati Sasuke.

"Jadi apakah-"

BRUK!

Naruto pingsan. Tapi… untung saja Sasuke segera menangkapnya. Sasuke langsung menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan membawa Naruto keluar dari ruangannya. Untung saja ada seorang pelayan yang sedang lewat didepan ruangan itu.

"Dimana kamar Hime?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-a-apa yang terjadi dengan, Hime?" tanya pelayan itu khawatir.

"Cepat katakan!" Sasuke sedikit membentak pelayan itu.

"Ikuti saya, Tuan." pelayan itu membawa Sasuke menuju kamar Naruto yang berada tepat disebelah ruangan itu. Sasuke membaringkan Naruto dikasur besarnya. Dia melihat Naruto yang sepertinya terkena demam.

BRAK!

Pintu trebuka sangat keras. Dan keluarlah Kyuubi.

"SUDAH KUKIRA AKAN BEGINI JADINYA." Kyuubi mengerutu dengan sangat keras. Dia kesal dengan Naruto yang tidak percaya dengan dirinya. dia yakin Naruto akan sakit. Apalagi dengan tugasnya untuk ikut dalam acara ulang tahun sekolah. Untung saja dia tidak sia- sia menempatkan sebuah kamera dalam ruangan Naruto dan mobil Sasuke. sehingga dia bisa tahu, dia memang mengawasi Naruto sejak tadi. Kyuubi memang sedang berada dikamarnya dengan berbagai alat pengitainya. Karena selain mengintai, dia sedang merancang sebuah permainan baru.

"Dia selalu saja begini. AMBILKAN AKU ES BATU SEKARANG!" Kyuubi berteriak kepada pelayan yang tadi membantu Naruto.

"baik, Tuan." pelayan itu membungkukan badannya dan segera pergi.

"Selalu saja begini." Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya dan segera menuju salah satu lemari yang ada disana. Dia mengeluarkan banyak sekali selimut. Sasuke tanpa disuruh segera membantu Kyuubi untuk membawa itu semua. Kyuubi menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. keringat bercucuran keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Tidak berapa lama pelayan datang dengan es batu, kain basah dan sebaskom air. Kyuubi segera mengambil itu semua dan menaruh es batu itu diatas dahi Naruto. dan Kyuubi mengelap keringat Naruto dengan kain basah itu.

"Kyuu, aku pamit dulu." Sasuke berkata kepada Kyuubi.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih." kata Kyuubi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. dan Sasuke pergi. Sasuke ingin segera pergi karena dia tidak tahan melihat Kyuubi yang begitu dekat dengan Hime. Entah mengapa dirinya sangat kesal melihat itu semua dan menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun disana.

Kyuubi terus saja mengelap keringat Naruto dan dia mengambil termometer yang baru saja ditaruhnya setelah Sasuke pergi.

"390C. Kau itu susah sekali diberitahu ya, Naru-chan." Kyuubi menatap lembt Naruto.

Naruto memang adalah seorang anak yang disebut anak pembisnis, tetapi dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat lemah. Itu salah satu sebabnya mengapa dia tidak diperbolehkan untuk sekolah. Dan orang tuanya sangat menjaganya. Karena mereka takut terjadi apa- apa dengan Naruto. Naruto selalu dimanja dan tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan yang sangat keras. Vitamin yang diminumnya memang adalah vitamin. Itu vitamin yang dibuat khusus untuk dirinya. itu adalah vitamin yang akan menambah kekuatannya. Mereka benar- benar tidak ingin terjadi apa- apa dengan Naruto. karena Naruto adalah seseorang yang sangat mereka sayangi.

To be continued

Xixixixixixi…. Selesai juga akhirnya. Menurut Tsuki cerita ini lumayan ringan dan maafkan Tsuki karena ada cerita yang alurnya kecepetan atau apalah. Heheheheh. Tsuki udah mikirin. 2 chapter lagi. MY SECRET akan selesai. Hehehehe tapi… kalo ternyata bisa chapter depan selesai. Ya… Tsuki tidak bisa berkata apa- apa lagi. Hehehehehe. Tsuki hanya mau bilang… Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	12. Chapter 12

Tsuki datang…. Hahahahaaha. Ada yang merindukan Tsukikah? Ada? Ada? Ada? *Ditimpuk sandal* Maafkan Tsuki yang update terlalu lama. Itu karena Tsuki benar- benar sibuk sekarang. Cari waktu untuk nulis itu susah banget. Disekolah udah pusing karena pelajaran. Pulang sekolah tidur karena habis pengayaan. Jadi begini deh. Maafkan Tsuki ya… Tsuki benar- benar minta maaf. Tsuki pasti nyempetin kok untuk nulis kalo ada waktu. Tapi… Tsuki berharap di chapter selanjutnya tidak ada keterlambatan. Hehehehe. Kita balas review dulu sebelum kecerita.

Aoi Ko Mamoru : eh? Maafkan Tsuki, maafkan Tsuki, maafkan Tsuki. hehehehehe. Konfliknya sekarang kok. Di bagian akhir tapinya. Wah… Tsuki bahagia ada yang menanti dengan setia. Xixixixixi. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Yashina Uzumaki : salam kenal juga. ^^ . arigatou…. Sampai sekarang. tapi dibagian akhir chapter ini dia ngaku kok. Chapter depan last chap. Hehehehehe. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

fujiwara eimi : benar…. Tapi untung saja tidak jadi. Hahahahaha. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

NanaMithrEe : xixixixixi. Tsuki memang suka banget liat Sasuke menderita. Hahahahahaha. *dideathglare Sasuke* ada kecurigaan kok. Tapi seperti biasa, pikirannya selalu bilang. Naruto bukan Hime dan Hime bukan Naruto. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Yuu-chan : Tsuki setuju, Naru-chan memang terlalu memaksakan. *Naruto : "Hey siapa yang nulis sih! Kok aku yang disalahin." Hehehehehe gomen Naru.* bener anak SMA kok. Betul banget, Tsuki aja ngiler liat kekayaan Naruto. tenang… di chap ini Naruto ngaku. Hua…. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan* tenang…. Tsuki selalu buat SasuFemNaru. Hahahahahaha. 

fly girlz : Tsuki berterima kasih sekali, udah sempet baca cerita Tsuki sebelum ke kantor. Semoga gak telat ya. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Sakura yun chan : salam kenal juga. ^^ . maafkan Tsuki, Tsuki lagi sibuk akhir- akhir ini. iya nih, Kakashi juga complain ke Tsuki. ok, Tsuki akan berusaha untuk lebih cepat update. Untuk yang baru akan keluar bersamaan dengan berakhirnya MY SECRET. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Yun chan : salam kenal juga. ^^ . maafkan Tsuki… Tsuki juga ga tahu kalo ternyata Naru-chan itu hebat banget. *dikasih ramen sama Naruto* itu karena Kyuubi panikan orangnya. Tsuki usahakan untuk update kilat ya. Bentar lagi keluar kok, cerita baru Tsuki. hua… Yun chan gpp? Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MY SECRET**

BRAK!

"NARU-CHAN!" terdengar suara dari belakang. Kyuubi dengan segera menengok kebelakang dan setelah melihat siapa itu, dia menghela napas.

"Gaara? Kau datang juga?" Kyuubi kembali menempelkan handuk basah ke wajah Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Dia imotou kesayanganku." Gaara duduk disamping Naruto dan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Bagaimana ini-"

"Naru-chan….." suara cempreng seorang wanita mengagetkan semuanya. Tapi mereka tidak perlu menengok kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya wanita itu.

"Karin, dimana Sasori?" tanya Gaara menatap Karin.

"Dia itu sangat lambat, dia-"

"Aku disini." Sasori ikut naik keatas ranjang Naruto. Mereka menatap sedih Naruto, bahkan keadaanya tidak lebih baik sepertinya.

"Dimana dokter itu? kau sudah menghubunginya bukan?" Sasori menatap Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku lupa." Kyuubi masih menempelkan handuk basah kewajah Naruto.

BRAK!

Suara pintu rusak dapat terdengar oleh semuanya.

"APA YANG TERJADI…." Sebuah teriakan yang bahkan bisa mentulikan telinga terdengar. Siapa lagi jika bukan dari seorang wanita berambut merah panjang. Semua yang ada di kamar Naruto menengok kearah pintu dan benar saja. Disana terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang marah besar tentunya didampingi dengan suami tercintanya, yang terlihat biasa- biasa saja. Mungkin karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan suara yang sering dikeluarkan istri tercintanya itu.

"KENAPA INI TERJADI! INI SEMUA GARA- GARA DIA SEKOLAH!" Kushina benar- benar terlihat marah dan dia menatap tajam semua yang ada di dalam Kamar Naruto.

"Jika kau tidak memelankan suaramu. Kau bisa membuat Naruto bertambah buruk. Maslaah sekolah, bukankah sudah kita diskusikan bersama. Jangan menyesali itu semua. Hey! Dimana Dokter Orochimaru?" tanya Minato kepada Kyuubi.

"Dia akan segera datang, Tou-san." Kyuubi kembali mengurusi Naruto. Kushina mengepalkan tangannya kuat- kuat. Dia seperti menahan kemarahannya. Tapi, air mata sudah bertumpuk disudut matanya. Minato menghela napas.

"Naru-chan pasti baik- baik saja. Bukankah hal ini sudah biasa terjadi jika dia terlalu capek." Minato menatap lembut Kushina. Berusaha untuk menenangkan Kushina dan memberi suport kepada istrinya itu.

"Ta-ta-tapi." Kushina menatap Minato dan meremas jas yang dikenakan oleh Minato.

"Bisakah aku memeriksa hime, sekarang?" lagi- lagi sebuah suara muncul. Tetapi setelah semua menengok kearah orang yang berbicara itu, semuanya tersenyum dan satu- persatu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan kamar itu. meninggalkan sang dokter dan sang pasien.

Semua orang menunggu gelisah. Bahkan Tsunade dan Jiraya yang baru datangpun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Mereka sangat khawatir dengan Naruto. ini memang hal yang biasa terjadi. Tetapi tetap saja, setiap mendengar bahwa Naruto jatuh pingsang akibat kecapekan. Semuanya pasti akan terkejut. Tubuh Naruto memang lemah dan tidak bisa diandalkaan. Bahkan tubuhnya sangat- sangat tidak berbanding lurus dengan sifat Naruto yang sangat hiperaktif.

CKLEK!

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjang, berkulit putih dan bermata seperti ular keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Orochimaru?" Jiraya menatap cemas Orochimaru.

"Seperti biasa, hanya kecapekan. Tapi keadaannya masih normal." Orochimaru tersenyum kepada semuanya(?).

"Syukurlah…" semua orang bersyukur akan keadaan Naruto yang ternyata baik- baik saja. Semuanya tersenyum kepada satu sama lain.

"Apa ada resep, Dok?" tanya Minato.

"Tentu saja." Orochimaru menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Minato.

"Mari aku antar kau sampai depan. Minato, masuklah dan lihat Naru-chan. Aku yakin kau sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Jiraya tersenyum kepada Minato dan Minato mengangguk kepada Jiraya. Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Tou-sannya itu, yang menurutnya sangat mengetahui kondisi dan perasaannya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto membuka matanya setelah cahaya matahari masuk dan mengenai wajahnya. Dia dapat melihat dia sedang dikelilingi oleh orang- orang yang sangat disayanginya yaitu keluarganya.

"Te-ri-ma Ka-sih." kata Naruto terbata. Semuanya segera mendekati Naruto dan menatap Naruto cemas.

"Kau sudah sadar?" Kyuubi menatap Naruto dan Naruto tersenyum kepada semuanya.

"Hari ini tidak sekolah dan tidak ada bekerja. Kau harus istirahat full." Kushina menyilangkan tangannya.

Naruto hanya bisa menatap Kaa-sannya lemah. Dia tidak bisa apa- apa. Dirinya memang hanya bisa pasrah. Jika dia sakit, dia memang hanya bisa berbaring lemah diatas ranjang.

"Maafkan Tou-san. Tou-san harus ke kantor. Kau juga Kushina!" Minato menghentikan Kushina yang ingin berbicara kepadanya.

"Kau selalu saja begitu , Minato." Kushina menatap Minato tajam tetapi setelah melihat tatapan lembut Minato akhirnya Kushina menyerah juga.

"Baik- baik. Kami serahkan Naruto kepada kalian. Ok? jika terjadi apa- apa. Kalian tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan?" Kushina menyeringai, dan hal itu membuat setiap orang yang ada disana merinding.

"Ba-baik." Jawab semua dengan kompak. Tentunya minus Kushina dan Minato. Dan setelah itu mereka pergi.

"Aku sudah membuatkan bubur kesukaanmu." Karin mengelus kepala Naruto lembut. Tapi, Naruto hanya bisa menjawab dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan.

"Kau harus istirahat. Kau ingat besok adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah. Kau pasti ingin datang bukan?" Kyuubi memperingatkan Naruto. Yang lagi- lagi hanya dijawab Naruto dengan senyum. Melihat itu semua, membuat hati semuanya merasa iba dan kasihan. Mereka tidak bisa melihat imotou tersayang mereka hanya terbaring lemah diranjangnya. Tapi, itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa- apa." Naruto kembali tersenyum.

"Aku membenci senyummu yang sekarang, Naruto." Gaara menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku juga membencinya. Kau terlihat sangat tegar. Dan aku benci itu." Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Naruto terkikik sebentar. Lalu menatap lembut para Nii-channya.

"Bubur datang….." Karin membawa sebuah nampan dengan mangkuk, segelas air putih dan susu hangat diatasnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa isi mangkuk itu adalah bubur.

Karin dengan segera naik keatas ranjang Naruto dan bersiap untuk menyuapinya.

DRET DRET DRET

Sebuah handphone bergetar diatas meja didekat ranjang Naruto.

"Sepertinya Sasuke." Kyuubi menyeringai setelah mengambil handphone Naruto dan melihat layar handphone itu.

"Berikan itu padaku, Nii-chan." kata Naruto dengan muka yang memerah. Kyuubi yang tidak biasanya langsung meyerahkan, menyerahkan langsung handphone itu kepada Naruto.

"Hallo?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh para Nii-chan dan Nee-channya untuk diam.

"_Aku akan segera datang di rumahmu."_

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. aku tidak masuk sekolah. Aku sakit." Naruto memberitahu Sasuke.

"_Sakit? Kenapa? kau baik- baik saja? apa yang terjadi? Dimana kau sekarang? dan bagaimana keadaanmu?_" terdengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar sangat cemas.

"Aku baik- baik saja. aku ada di rumah. Tapi sepertinya aku akan segera pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku harus berobat bukan?" Naruto menatap para Nii-chan dan Nee-channya sebentar.

"_Aku antar!"_

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin istirahat full. Hari ini." Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke datang ke rumahnya dan menemukan dirinya tidak ada disana.

"_Baiklah. Aku doakan kau cepat sembuh. Aku benar- benar ingin berada disampingmu sekarang dan merawatmu. Sayang sekali hari ini aku harus mengurusi ulang tahun sekolah. Semuanya akan terlihat sepi tanpa dirimu, Naruto."_ Sasuke berkata dengan lebay.

"Hahahahaha. Sudahlah, kau membuatku ingin muntah." muka Naruto sedikit memerah lagi.

"_I LOVE YOU."_ Sasuke berkata dengan sangat lembut. Muka Naruto bertambah sangat merah. Dia melihat para Nii- chan dan Nee-channya lalu menundukan wajahnya.

"I LOVE YOU TOO." wajah Naruto berubah menjadi sangat merah dan sangat merah.

"_Istirahat yang banyak dan aku doakan kau cepat sembuh, Naru."_ Sasuke disebrang sana mengacak rambutnya. Dia juga sedikit malu dengan perkataannya. Dan setelah itu. Naruto menutup telfonnya.

"Yah… aku mengerti bagaimana orang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Kyuubi menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya dan melirik semuanya. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum. Sepertinya sakitnya sedikit hilang sekarang. Dia sangat senang dapat mendengar suara Sasuke.

"Sudah- sudah. Kau juga perlu makan." Karin menyuapi Naruto dengan bubur yang ada ditangannya.

"Tentu, Nee-chan. Aku juga ingin segera sembuh." Naruto tersenyum lembut kepada Karin. Dan semua orang senang melihatnya karena senyum yang Naruto berikan sekarang berbeda dengan senyumnya tadi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke memijat kepalanya. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Bahkan perkataan dosen didepan menurutnya hanyalah angin lalu. Dia menatap Dosen didepan dengan pandangan malas. Pikirannya terus saja mengarah kepada Naruto.

"Ah…" Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sebentar, lalu dia segera membereskan semua peralatannya yang ada di mejanya. 'Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Tetap duduk disini sama sekali tidak berguna.' Sasuke membawa tasnya dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Sensei, maafkan saya. Saya harus pergi sekarang. Ada hal penting yang harus saya lakukan." dan setelah itu Sasuke berjalan keluar kelas. Walaupun sang dosen belum mengizinkannya untuk pulang. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang membuang waktu. Menunggu jawaban dari dosen yang pasti akan mengizinkannya.

Sasuke segera menuju mobilnya. Dia akan pergi ke rumah Naruto. karena dia yakin setelah melihat muka Naruto dan memastikan keadaanya. Hatinya akan sedikit tenang dan pikirannya akan kembali jernih. Setelah sampai diparkiran tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Sasuke segera tancap gas menuju rumah Naruto.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Naruto. Sasuke segera membuka gerbang rumah Naruto dan mengetuk pintunya.

TOK TOK TOK

Tapi, sampai berulang kali ketukan itu dilakukan. Tidak ada suara apapun dari dalam. Rumah itu hanya terlihat seperti rumah yang tidak berpenghuni. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya dan menengok dari kaca. Dia melihat isi rumah Naruto, tapi dia tidak melihat siapapun. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia sangat penasaran mengapa Naruto tidak ada di rumahnya.

Sasuke berbalik dan melihat kesekitar rumah Naruto. 'Apa dia sudah pergi ke rumah sakit?' batin Sasuke. Mata Sasuke tetap melihat ke sekitar dan matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Sasuke menyeringai lalu segera mendekati pemuda itu.

"Hmm… bukankah itu adalah rumah Uzumaki Naruto, saudara sangat jauh dan jauh dari Hime?" Sasuke menunjuk rumah Naruto.

"Ya." pemuda itu menjawab dengan sangat singkat.

"Dimana dia sekarang? mengapa rumah itu terlihat seperti tak berpenghuni?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Dan ternyata pertanyaan itu membuat pemuda itu tampak menjadi gelisah.

"Aku tidak tahu. aku harus pergi." dan akhirnya pemuda itu meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke kembali ke mobilnya dengan perasaan aneh yang menyebar dihatinya. Dia heran mengapa pemuda itu sepertinya terkesan menghindari dirinya. Sasuke mengambil handphonya, dia ingin segera menelfon Naruto, tetapi segera dihentikannya.

"Mungkin benar, sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit. Aku yakin dia ingin istirahat, lebih baik aku tidak mengganggunya. Lebih baik aku ke rumah Hime sekarang. aku akan memberitahu bahwa aku tidak bekerja hari ini dan besok." Sasuke berkata pada diri sendiri. Dan dia segera menuju rumah Hime.

Tidak berapa lama mobil Sasuke masuk kedalam kediaman Namikaze. Dia keluar dan dilemparkannya kunci mobilnya kepada salah satu pelayan yang ada disana. Dan pelayan itu langsung sedikit membungkukan badannya setelah mendapatkan kunci mobil dari Sasuke. Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah Naruto dan dia langsung disambut oleh beberapa pelayan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Hime. Dimana dia? Apa dia sedang belajar?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maafkan kami, Tuan. Hime sedang sakit sekarang. jika Tuan ingin bertemu dengan Hime. Kami akan mengantar Tuan." pelayan itu berkata dengan sangat lembut dan sopan.

"Baiklah. Bawa aku kesana." Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

Sasuke berjalan dibelakang pelayan yang akan membawanya kepada Hime. 'Hime sakit? Tapi sudah dapat ku pastikan sejak kejadian kemarin. Dia terlalu bekerja keras.' batin Sasuke.

TOK TOK TOK

Pelayan itu mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto.

"Masuklah." Terdengar suara Kyuubi dari dalam. Pelayan itu membuka pintunya dan membungkukan badannya sedikit.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, Tuan Sasuke datang untuk menjenguk Hime." Pelayan itu memberitahu.

"Suruh dia masuk." Sasori berkata kepada pelayan itu, yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan hormat oleh pelayan itu.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar Hime, dia dapat melihat Hime yang terlihat pucat. Dia sedang dikelilingi oleh Nii-chan dan Nee-channya. Nee-chan dan Nii-chan Naruto saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mereka tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita harus pergi dulu sekarang." Gaara berkata dengan sangat malas lalu dia keluar dari sana begitu pula yang lain. Kecuali Kyuubi yang memastikan terlebih dahulu keadaan Naruto. Sasuke duduk disamping ranjang Naruto. Dia merasa kasihan dengan keadaan hime yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Nii-chan kau bisa meninggalkanku sekarang." Naruto menatap Kyuubi penuh harap. Kyuubi menghela napas, dia sedikit kesal terhadap perlakuan Naruto yang sepertinya lebih mengistimewakan kekasihnya daripada dirinya.

"probablemente, va a hablar de que no podía trabajar. tal vez estará ocupado con el cumpleaños de su escuela. lo que le hace estar tan ocupado y enfermo." *sepertinya, dia akan berbicara bahwa dia tidak bisa bekerja. mungkin dia akan sibuk dengan ulang tahun sekolahnya. yang membuatmu begitu sibuk dan sakit.* Kyuubi meyilangkan tangannya.

"Nii-chan!" Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

"Desde el principio no me gustaba, si usted está fuera de la escuela, Naru-chan ." *Sejak awal aku memang tidak menyukai jika kamu sekolah diluar, Naru-chan.* Kyuubi menatap Naruto.

"Entendido, sólo quiero que se siente al ser una mujer de mi edad ." *mengertilah, Aku hanya ingin merasakan menjadi seorang perempuan seusiaku.* Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan lembut.

"Whatever. But I just wanna say. I'm very disappointed with you. Because you are sick. And we don't like if you are sick." *terserah, tapi aku hanya ingin berkata. Aku sangat kecewa kepadamu karena kau sakit dan kami tidak suka jika kamu sakit.* Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuubi segera pergi dari sana. Hanya sedikit yang dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Dia tahu yang terakhir menggunakan bahasa inggris. Dan itu sangat dimengertinya. Tapi bahasa spanyol yang mereka keluarkan tadi benar- benar tidak bisa dimengerti. Karena dia masih dalam proses belajar untuk berbicara bahasa spanyol. 'Sepertinya aku harus sungguh- sungguh dalam bahasa spanyol.' Sasuke bertekad dalam hati.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Bukan hal yang penting." Naruto meremas selimutnya dan kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Hime, aku tidak bisa bekerja hari ini dan besok." Sasuke memberitahu maksud kedatangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tidak akan bekerja dulu. mengingat keadaanku yang belum pulih." Naruto tersenyum lagi kepada Sasuke.

"Hmm… sekolahmu akan mengadakan pesta ulang tahun bukan?" Naruto sedikit melirik kepada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan kata yang sangat minim.

"Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan melihatnya. Kau tahu? setiap perayaan sekolahmu aku hanya bisa melihat kembang api dari teras kamarku. Tapi kembang api itu sangat menakjubkan dan indah." Naruto menutup matanya membayangkan bagaimana dia akan melihatnya secara langsung besok.

"Kau ingin datang? Aku bisa menjadi guide mu." Sasuke menatap Naruto. Naruto segera membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Hahahahaha. Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan itu. Kau sudah mempunyai pacar bukan? Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati Naru-chan. melihat dari teras sudah membuatku cukup senang." Naruto memberikan senyum tertulusnya kepada Sasuke. dan senyum itu membuat Sasuke menjadi blushing.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi sekarang. banyak hal yang ingin aku kerjakan. Aku doakan agar kau cepat sembuh, Hime." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan mendekati Hime.

"Beristirahatlah." Sasuke terenyum lembut kepada Naruto. dan tanpa disangka- sangka. Sasuke mencium kening Naruto. dan hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit terkejut. Sasuke yang tidak sadar melakukan itu langsung membungkukan badannya sedikit dan permisi pergi.

'Apa yang kulakukan. Bagaimana jika Naruto mengetahui ini. mengapa aku seperti ini. melihat Hime sakit membuatku sedikit menderita. Aku membayangkan bahwa keadaan Naru-chan seperti itu. tapi… mereka seperti saudara kembar. Yang satu sakit. Yang lainnya ikut sakit.' pikir Sasuke.

Naruto mengelus keningnya, mengingat kejadian tadi. Dan dia tersenyum. 'Terima kasih, Sasuke.' Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dia pasti akan bermimpi indah.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah. Dan keadaan Naruto sudah membaik. Walaupun belum dikatakan sangat baik.

"Kau tidak boleh sekolah hari ini!" Kushina menyilangkan tangannya.

"Aku sudah cukup baik, Kaa-san." Naruto menatap Kaa-sannya yang menurutnya sulit sekali diajak berdiskusi.

"Aku ini humas dan aku mempunyai tanggung jawab terhadap tugasku, bukan?" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya juga.

"Baiklah. Kaa-san akan mengizinkanmu. Tetapi tidak sekarang. tetapi nanti jam 3." Kushina tidak mau kalah dengan Naruto.

"Kaa-san, sekarang dan jam 3 itu sama saja. kenapa tidak sekarang?" Naruto berbicara lagi.

"Jam 3 atau tidak pergi sama sekali." Kushina menyeringai. Naruto menatap Kushina sebal, dan digembungkannya pipinya.

"Sudahlah…" Minato mengacak- ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Iya- iya. aku mengerti." Naruto menatap semuanya dan tersenyum.

Setelah semuanya pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Naruto mengambil handphonnya dan menelfon Sasuke memberitahu apa yang terjadi.

"Sasuke, kau bisa menjemputku jam 3. Aku tidak diizinkan Kaa-san sekolah hari ini. aku mungkin bisa membantu sedikit." Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju teras. Dia juga membutuhkan udara segar.

"_Tidak usah datang."_

"…" Naruto diam.

"_Kau tidak usah datang. Karena aku tidak ingin kau datang."_

BRUK!

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Tiba tiba air matanya mengalir.

"Me-mengapa?" Naruto merasa tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"_Karena aku tidak mengizinkan kau datang."_

"Tapi… aku ingin sekali datang. Kau membenciku?" Naruto menutup matanya dengan tangan kirinya. Dia berusaha untuk tegar.

"_Ya, aku akan sangat membencimu jika kau datang."_

JLEB!

Dan sebuah panah tepat mengenai jantungnya. Naruto sesak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Ja-ja-jadi kau benar- benar-" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena dia sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Naruto benar- benar terisak, dia menangis.

"_Hey! Kau menanangis, Naru-chan?"_ terdengar suara tidak mengerti dari Sasuke.

"KAU GILA! BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK MENANGIS JIKA KAU TIDAK MENGIZINKANKU UNTUK DATANG KE ACARA ULANG TAHUN SEKOLAH!" Naruto berteriak disela- sela tangisnya.

"_Tunggu dulu, Naru-chan! kau salah paham."_

"Apa maksudmu? Itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku!" Naruto kesal dengan Sasuke.

"_Tapi bukan itu maksudku."_

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke. dia tidak memperbolehkan dirinya datang, tetapi dia bilang bahwa dia salah paham. Terdegar suara Sasuke yang menghela napas.

"Jika kau ingin aku mengerti, cepat jelaskan!" Naruto kembali berdiri. Tapi yang didengar ditelinganya hanya orang yang sedang terkikik dan menahan tawa.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke. aku menunggu." Naruto menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"_Aku benar- benar ingin memelukmu dan tertawa dibahumu, Naruto."_ Sasuke mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Kau harus jelaskan, SE-KA-RANG!" Naruto menekankan kata terakhirnya.

BUK!

Naruto memukul pagar besi. Dan ternyata hal itu terasa sakit. Muncul sedikit air mata disudut mata Naruto.

"_Suara apa itu?"_

"Tidak apa." Naruto mencium tangannya yang terlihat merah.

"_Baiklah! Maksudku, aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk datang jam 3. Semuanya sudah selesai. Kau hanya cukup datang dan menikmati acaranya. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit lagi. Jam 7 aku akan datang menjemputmu. Sekarang istirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Setuju?"_

BLUSH!

Wajah Naruto memerah.

"Se-setuju." Naruto menahan malunya karena telah salah menilai Sasuke.

"_Aku benar- benar ingin berada disampingmu sekarang. aku tahu pasti sekarang wajahmu memerah. Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku ingin mengacak- ngacak rambutmu dan mencium keningmu, setelah itu kita tertawa bersama. Hahahahaha."_ Sasuke tertawa.

"Ka-kau terlalu berkhayal, Sasuke. sudah urusi saja dirimu sekarang. aku akan menunggu jam 7." Naruto berusaha berbicara senormal mungkin. mukanya benar- benar merah. Sama seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ok. See you."

"Hn." Naruto menjawab dengan singkat. Dan sambungan terputus.

"Heh! Salah sangka ya." Naruto mnyisir rambutnya dengan jarinya dan memandang langit yang tampak sangat biru dimatanya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto sudah berangkat menuju rumahnya yang satunya sejak jam 5 sore. Disana dia bersama dengan Kushina. Tentunya Kushina ikut menyamar. Kushina membantu Naruto memakai kimononya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berbohong, Naru-chan?" Kushina mendongak keatas. Karena dia sedang merapihkan bagian bawah kimono Naruto.

"Hari ini aku akan mengatakannya." Naruto melihat dirinya dicermin.

"Aku harap akan berakhir baik." Kushina menghela napas.

"Semua akan berjalan baik. Kaa-san? Apa lebih baik rambutku digelung saja?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya memang lebih baik begitu." Kushina mengelus dagunya.

Naruto duduk dikursi dan Kushina segera menata rambut Naruto. setelah berkutat kira- kira 1 jam. Akhirnya semuanya selesai. Selesai sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan.

"Aku yakin. Dia akan terpesona." Kushina memuji hasil karyanya.

"Ya. Aku juga yakin, Kaa-san." Naruto berputar-putar sedikit. Melihat bagaimana hasil kerja Kaa-sannya.

TIN TIN TIN

Suara mobil terdengar dari luar.

"Dia datang. Aku pergi dulu." Naruto mencium pipi Kushina sebentar lalu segera keluar dari rumah. Naruto membuka gerbang rumahnya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"Naru, apa-"

SET!

Sasuke segera menutup hidungnya dan segera kembali ke mobil. Diambilnya banyak tisu lalu dia kembali keluar dengan tisu berada dihidungnya.

"Ka-kau sangat cantik." Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan mencium punggung tangan Naruto.

TAK!

Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang. Jangan melakukan itu." muncul siku- siku didahi Naruto. Sasuke mengelus kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bohong." Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

Naruto memakai kimono berwarna orange muda, dengan corak bunga sakura. Dia memakai sandal khas jepang, dia juga membawa kipas berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Rambutnya digelung keatas tapi seperti biasa. Disisakan sedikit untuk membingkai wajahnya. Make upnya tipis, tapi cukup untuk mengeluarkan aura dirinya. dia benar- benar cantik. Tapi… cincin yang ada ditangannya membuat Sasuke lebih senang melihatnya.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil dan segera menuju sekolahnya. Naruto melihat Sasuke sebentar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak memakai kimono?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin memakainya." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya sebentar.

Sasuke menggunakan jeans berwarna hitam dengan kaos berwarna putih dan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam. Dia menggunakan sepatu sport putih, tentunya cincin yang sama persis dipakai Naruto juga berada dijarinya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke dan Naruto masuk kedalam lingkungan sekolah dengan bergandengan tangan. Naruto harus pandai- pandai menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah akibat itu semua.

"Hua… indah sekali…" Naruto melihat banyak lampion dan lampu yang berwarna- warni diatas dirinya dan itu benar- benar indah.

"Kau baru pertama kali?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya." Naruto menjawab dengan sangat singkat. Dia tidak henti- hentinya mengagumi itu semua.

"Ayo tangkap kura- kura." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. Dan mereka mulai berputar.

Naruto baru mengalami itu semua. mulai dari menangkap kura- kura. Menembak kaleng yang ternyata behasil mendapatkan sebuah boneka. Membeli takoyaki dan memakannya berdua dengan Sasuke. Membeli balon terbang berbentuk hati. Membeli harum manis dan sekarang Naruto sedang makan es krim. Mereka juga bertemu dengan yang lain. Tapi biasanya hanya mengobrol sebentar karena Sasuke selalu saja menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka juga bertemu dengan Nii-chan dan Nee-chan Naruto. dan seperti biasa Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Naruto.

"Kau sudah puas, Naru-chan?" Sasuke mengenggam tangan kanan Naruto dan memasukannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Aku senang sekali. Baru kali ini aku merasakan sepuas ini." Naruto berkata dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Sebentar lagi adalah acara kembang api. Aku akan membawamu ketempat dimana kau akan mendapatkan tempat yang indah untuk melihat kembang api." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto bahagia.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan es krim yang dimakan Narutopun telah habis. Sasuke segera membawa Naruto menuju bukit belakang sekolah. Mereka terus berjalan keatas dan Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti. Dia percaya apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke itu benar.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan bersama. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. mata Naruto langsung berbinar melihatnya.

"Hua… kau menemukan dari mana danau seindah ini, Sasuke." Naruto tanpa sadar melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan berjalan kedepan. Danau itu terlihat sangat hijau, tetapi itu indah sekali. Ditambah karena sekarang musim gugur dan pohon yang mengelilingi danau itu berdaun kuning. Disana tidak ada penerangan. Tetapi cahaya dari sang rembulan sudah cukup untuk menyinari segalanya.

"Romantis sekali…" Naruto menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum, senyum yang menunjukan bahwa dia sangat bahagia.

"Tentu saja." Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto dan memeluk bahu Naruto dengan sayang. Naruto menatap Sasuke, dia teringat bahwa dia ingin mengatakan kepada Sasuke apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Memberitahu bahwa dirinya adalah Hime. Tapi Naruto takut Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkannya, Naruto berfikir sejenak.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sasuke seperti mengerti arti dari tatapan Naruto. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. 'Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang. sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.' batin Naruto.

"SASUKE SEBENARNYA AKU ADALAH-"

CYUUU! BYAR! CYUU! PTAK! PTAK! PTAK!

Kata terakhir Naruto termakan oleh suara kembang api, tapi Naruto tidak menyadari itu. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung melihat keatas. Naruto senang sekali dia sudah mengatakannya dan Sasuke ternyata diam saja. dia sangat bersyukur. Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya dan memasangkannya ke Naruto.

"Aku takut kau sakit lagi." Sasuke tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk Naruto. mereka berdua sangat menikmati acara kembang api tersebut.

"Naru?" Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Hn." Naruto menatap begitu terkejut dirinya saat menyadari bahwa jarak diantara mereka itu hanyalah tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi. Sasuke lebih mendekatkan wajahnya, lebih dekat, lebih dekat. Naruto dan Sasuke menutup mata mereka Dan…

"Naru-chan, tidak baik berciuman didepan umum." tiba- tiba sebuah suara terdengar ditelinga mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Naruto segera membuka matanya dan melihat kebelakang. Dimana Kyuubi berada, tapi bukan hanya Kyuubi tetapi Nii-channya yang lain dan Nee-channya juga.

"Kyuu-Nii, kau mengintrupsi terlalu cepat. Kau ini tidak tahu suasana." Karin menyilangkan tangannya.

"Itu tidak baik, Kyuu-Nii." Sasori menatap Kyuubi.

"Sepertinya jika tadi Kyuu-Nii, lebih melambatkan 1 detik saja. aku yakin Naru-chan akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya." Gaara menatap Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Nii-chan, Nee-chan! kalian itu…" muka Naruto memerah. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. mereka berdua malu sudah tertangkap basah ingin berciuman. Naruto ingin memukul para Nii-chan dan Nee-channya sebelum tangannya dihentikan oleh Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Nii-chan, Nee-chan?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku sebenarnya adalah Hime?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hi-hi-hime? JADI KAU SEBENARNYA ADALAH HIME?" tanya Sasuke berteriak. Dia tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

"Pada saat kembang api ingin dimulai aku memberitahumu bahwa aku ini adalah Hime." Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke.

"Suaramu tidak terdengar dan aku tidak mengetahui bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah Hime. Jadi kau, Naru-chan. kau adalah Hime? Jangan bercanda denganku." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Dia tidak berbohong, Sasuke. dia benar Hime. Apa kau tuli? Dia memanggil kami Nii-chan dan Nee-chan." Kyuubi menghampiri mereka dan menepuk pundak Naruto. Sasuke menatap Kyuubi dan Naruto bergantian.

"Seharusnya kau sudah curiga. Mana mungkin kami begitu dekat dengan Naruto. walaupun dia itu masih saudara dengan kami. Kami tidak akan sedekat itu. kami itu bukan tipikal orang yang cepat dan senang bergaul dengan saudara. Apalagi itu adalah saudara jauh." Kyuubi menjelaskan.

"Ta-tapi." Sasuke tidak mau menerima hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Otakmu ternyata lambat mengetahuinya." Kyuubi menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Ja-ja-jadi kau membohongiku?" Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"JADI KAU MEMBOHONGIKU, NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak.

"Bu-bukan maksudku, Sasuke." Naruto merasakan akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Bukan maksudmu. HEH! BUKAN MAKSUDMU!" Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dengan kasar.

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN BUKAN MAKSUDMU! HAH! APA!" Sasuke marah besar.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke. aku hanya-"

"HANYA APA?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto.

"Aku tidak bermaksud." Naruto menatap sedih Sasuke lalu dia menangis. Hatinya sakit mendengar Sasuke yang membentaknya dan hatinya sakit mengetahui bahwa Sasuke marah besar kepadannya.

"Maafkan aku…" isak Naruto.

"HEH!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu tidak terima begitupula yang lain. Tapi sebelum semua mendekati Sasuke dan Naruto. Kyuubi sudah berada disana. Membuat yang lain tidak jadi menghampiri mereka.

"Ada masalah apa sehingga kau membuatnya menangis? Dan apa pula hakmu berteriak dan berlaku kasar kepadanya. HAH!" Kyuubi menarik baju Sasuke. Dia kesal dengan perlakuan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya. Dia bisa saja memukul wajah Sasuke sekarang, jika dia mau.

"Itu adalah harga yang harus dia dapatkan." Sasuke berkata dengan sangat datar. Dan dia melepaskan tangan Kyuubi dari bajunya dengan sangat kasar.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk berfikir." dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sasuke! tunggu aku!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke menghiraukan Naruto.

"Sasuke!"

BRUK!

Naruto terjatuh. Tetapi Sasuke tidak berbalik dan membantunya. Naruto menatap kepergian Sasuke. ditekuknya lututnya dan ditenggelamkannya wajahnya disana.

"Sasuke…" isak Naruto pelan.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. SASUKE….." Naruto berteriak sangat keras.

To be continued

Hore…. Fanfic chapter 12 selesai. Hahahahaha. Xixixixixi, tinggal 1 chapter lagi. Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter final. Hahahaha. Setelah itu, dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Tsuki akan publish cerita baru Tsuki. akhirnya semua berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Maafkan Tsuki kembali yang updatenya terlalu lama. Tsuki sibuk banget soalnya, apalagi pengayaan Tsuki itu padet banget. Tapi gpp, semoga untuk last chap. Tsuki bisa update cepet. Doain ya. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	13. Chapter 13

Hiks, hiks, hiks. (T^T) . Hua…. Tsuki ga nyangka fanfic bersambung pertama Tsuki selesai. Padahal perasaan baru kemarin Tsuki publish. Di fanfic ini Tsuki banyak banget diajarain bagaimana cara menulis yang baik. Disetiap chapter selalu diberi koreksi sehingga cerita Tsuki menjadi lumayan, walaupun Typo masih bertebaran. Tsuki nggak nyangka sekarang fanfic ini selesai. Tsuki sedih, tapi Tsuki bahagia ternyata banyak juga yang suka sama cerita Tsuki. Tsuki banyak berterima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah bersedia menunggu dan membaca cerita Tsuki sampai selesai. Tsuki berterima kasih sekali. Dan terima kasih atas segala koreksi, usul dan saran. Tsuki berterima kasih banyak. Arigatou…. *membungkukan badan.* saatnya balas review….

chielasu88 : iya… sekarang tamat. Hiks, hiks, hiks. Tentu saja, cerita baru Tsuki yang baru, udah Tsuki publish. Judulnya waktu. Hehehehehe. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Wulan-chan : sedih banget… hiks, hiks, hiks. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*

NanaMithrEe : xixixixixixi, tapikan cuma cium kening. Hehehehehe. Wah… sayang sekali. Tapi gak boleh paksain juga. takoyakikan ada yang rasa coklat tuh. Kalo yang coklat apa tetep ga bisa makan juga ya? Hehehehe. Betul sekali. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*

fly girlz : hehehehehehe, makasih banget udah rela- relain buka. Tapi sayang sekali ternyata itu bukan MY SECRET nya Tsuki. tapi gpp kok. Kan yang penting sekarang udah baca. Hahahahaha, Tsuki setuju. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Yuu-chan : Sasuke memang kejam *Dideathglare Sasuke.* hehehehe, iya, dari om google. Pusing bolak balik ngartiin. Dari Indonesia ke Spanyol. Ternyata pas dari Spanyol ke Indonesiain lagi artinya beda. Hehehehe. Tsuki… Tsuki kelas 3 SMA. Jadi mungkin pada saat menjelang UN atau semester ke dua. Tsuki mungkin akan jarang update. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Nefetaria vivia : Sasuke merasa sakit banget soalnya, jadinya kayak gitu. Hahahaha. Mereka akan bersatu. Tenang saja. Arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Happy reading!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO, OOC, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**MY SECRET**

Naruto hanya bisa mengurung diri di rumah. Dia tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya. Semuanya telah membujuknya untuk keluar. Tetapi Naruto tidak mau.

"Ayo Sasuke angkat telfonnya!" Naruto menekan kembali nomer Sasuke yang telah dipanggilnya beberapa kali. Sudah sekitar 3 hari dia ada didalam rumah atau lebih tepatnya didalam kamar. Dia hanya makan sedikit. Dan itu membuat semuanya khawatir.

"NARUTO! BUKA PINTUNYA ATAU AKU DOBRAK!" terdengar suara marah dari luar pintu. Naruto tahu siapa orang itu. itu adalah suara Kyuubi.

"BERHENTI SEPERTI ANAK KECIL!" terdengar lagi suara marah yang lain. Sekarang Sasori.

"CEPAT BUKA!" suara marah yang lain menyahut. Gaara ikut bersuara.

Naruto mencoba untuk tegar. Dia menghela napas. Dia tidak akan membuka pintu.

"RUPANYA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH JALAN YANG SALAH!" suara seorang wanita juga terdengar. Itu adalah suara Karin.

BRAK!

Gaara, Kyuubi dan Sasori mendobrak paksa kamar Naruto. Naruto yang ada didalam langsung mundur kebelakang. Dia tidak ingin terkena pintu atau pecahan- pecahan pintu.

"Kau terlalu bodoh jika kau begini hanya karena Sasuke." Kyuubi menatap tajam Naruto, tatapan yang jarang sekali dikeluarkan oleh Kyuubi. Itu menandakan bahwa Kyuubi benar- benar marah sekarang.

"Aku memang bodoh, Nii-chan." Naruto bersuara dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

"Aku memang bodoh-"

BRUK!

Naruto pingsan.

"NARUTO!" teriak semuanya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Dia hanya kelelahan dan kurang makan." Orochimaru memberitahu. Setelah mendengar perkataan Orochimaru semuanya menatap sedih Naruto. Naruto memang lemah tapi tidak biasanya ia terlihat begitu Naruto terlihat sangat pucat. Terdapat lingkaran hitam kedua dimatanya. Dan badannya terlihat begitu kurus.

"Ini semua akibat dirinya." Kyuubi mengepal tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Naruto. Dia akan berbicara dengan Sasuke. Dia akan menyuruhnya datang. Apapun yang terjadi. Apapun caranya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Selemat datang, Tuan." seorang pelayan menyambut Kyuubi.

"Bawa aku menuju Sasuke." Kyuubi berkata kepada pelayan itu.

"Aku ada disini. Kau tidak perlu mencariku." Sasuke menatap Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang tidak perlu terlalu lama membuang waktu menyeringai.

"Kau harus ikut aku! Naruto sangat membutuhkanmu." Kyuubi menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Kyuubi.

"Kau harus ikut!" Kyuubi kembali menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Tidak!" Sasuke kembali melepaskan tangan Kyuubi.

BUGH!

Kyuubi memukul wajah Sasuke. Dan akibat pukulan itu Sasuke jatuh kelantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"IKUT AKU SEKARANG ATAU KAU AKAN MENYESAL SELAMANYA!" Kyuubi menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Dia yang salah. Jadi dia harus menerima akibatnya." Sasuke menghapus darah yang ada disudut bibirnya.

"Baik! Jika itu maumu." Kyuubi menyeringai lalu dikeluarkannya handphone dari saku celananya.

"Sukaku, ini aku Namikaze Kyuubi. Lakukan sesuatu untukku. Putuskan hubungan kerja kita dengan semua perusahaan Uchiha, batalkan semua proyek yang ditangani Uchiha dan jangan pernah menggunakan atau meminta bantuan Uchiha. Kita tidak akan rugi. Karena yang akan jatuh disini adalah Uchiha." Kyuubi memutuskan hubungan telfonnya dan menatap sinis Sasuke.

"Saat ini semua hubungan pekerjaan yang menyangkut dengan Double Namikaze corp terputus. Kau masih mau berubah pikiran?" Kyuubi menatap remeh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata- kataku." Sasuke masih meneguhkan hatinya.

"Baik." Kyuubi kembali menekan nomer yang ada ditelfonnya.

"Sasori, Gaara. Putuskan hubungan kalian! Dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia lebih memilih miskin dari pada dia bertemu denga Naruto. Kalian harus setuju, apa kalian rela melihat Naruto yang seperti mayat hidup?" Kyuubi memberitahu. Dan setelah mendengar 'Ya' dari semuanya dia kembali menatap sasuke.

"Apa kau memang ingin mematikan perusahaan yang sudah lama kaluargamu rintis?" Kyuubi benar- benar menatap remeh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli. Tapi.. apa maksudmu Naruto yang seperti mayat hidup?" Sasuke berdiri dan dan menarik baju Kyuubi. Tapi dengan mudahnya Kyuubi melepaskan tangan Sasuke.

"Ya, dia hanya makan sedikit, dia tidak tidur. Yang dilakukannya hanya menelfonmu. Tapi kau tidak mengangkatnya." Kyuubi menarik baju Sasuke.

"Handphoneku rusak. Aku tidak sengaja membantingnya." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Kyuubi dari bajunya.

"HEH! Tidak kusangka terdapat kekonyolan disini." Kyuubi ingin tertawa tetapi dia segera menghentikannya sebelum dia benar- benar tertawa.

"Jadi?" Kyuubi menatap Sasuke. Dia berharap Sasuke akan berkata 'Ya'.

"TIDAK!" Sasuke tetap mengatakan kata itu.

"Kau akan menyesal sekarang. Jika kau mengatakan tidak Karena aku sudah menghubungi Tou-san. Dia akan menyetujui jika hubungan Uchiha dan Namikaze akan putus. Kau akan benar- benar miskin Sasuke. Apa aku perlu menelfon keluargamu terlebih dahulu yang sekarang berada di Amerika?" Kyuubi kembali kesifat devilnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian handphone Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke segera menjawabnya.

"Sasuke! perusahaan kita terancam bangkrut. Semua perusahaan besar yang berhubungan dengan Namikaze memutuskan hubungannya. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sehingga semua ini terjadi!" Itachi benar- benar ingin mengetahui secara langsung apa yang terjadi.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa." Sasuke berkata dengan sangat datar. Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu langsung mengambil handphon itu dari Sasuke.

"Dia telah membuat Naru-chan seperti mayat hidup. Dia membuat Naruto lemah karena dia tidak ingin bertemu dan memaafkan Naru-chan. bukankah kau sudah mengetahui bahwa Naru-chan itu adalah Hime." Kyuubi memberitahu. Sasuke yang mendengar itu terlonjak kaget. Ternyata hanya dirinya yang belum mengetahui. Dan semuanya bersama- sama menyembunyikan itu darinya.

"Tentu saja." Itachi menyakinkan Kyuubi.

"Sekarang kesempatan akhir kalian. Suruh Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan Naruto atau perusahaanmu akan hancur." Kyuubi menjadi sangat jahat sekarang.

"Serahkan handphonnya kepada Sasuke." Itachi menyuruh Kyuubi. Kyuubi memberikan handphon itu kepada Sasuke.

"Hallo." Sasuke memberitahu bahwa yang memegang handphon sekarang adalah dirinya. terdengar Itachi yang menghela napas.

"Semuanya memang tergantung kepadamu. Kami percaya kau akan menentukan yang terbaik. Jika kau tetap tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naru-chan. Kita bisa membangun perusahaan kita kembali dari nol." Itachi tidak mau memaksakan kehendak kepada adiknya.

"Arigatou.." dan Sasuke memutuskan telfonnya.

"Aku tetap tidak akan datang! Terserah dengan apapun, yang kau akan lakukan." Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan berencana untuk berangkat ke kampus. Kyuubi menyeringai. Dia sangat mengagumi keteguhan hati Sasuke tetapi dia tidak ada cara lain. Kyuubi segera menelfon kantor pusat.

"Aku Namikaze Kyuubi. Aku adalah Saudara Namikaze Minato. Namikaze Minato pasti sudah memberitahukannya bukan? Ya, sekarang putuskan hubungan perusahaan dengan-"

"STOP!" terdengar suara seorang wanita.

"STOP! STOP, Nii-chan! aku tidak akan membiarkan. Kau masih ingatkan bahwa setengah perusahaan adalah milikku. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu." wanita itu memegang dadanya yang sesak.

"NARUTO!" Kyuubi dan Sasuke menatap Naruto kasihan. Dia benar- benar terlihat sangat lemah.

"Na-na-naruto." Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto dengan terbata. Hatinya sakit melihat Naruto dalam kondisi itu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuubi dan menatap Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum.

"Naruto! kau seharusnya tidak kemari." Kyuubi menghampiri Naruto dan membantu Naruto untuk tetap berdiri tetapi Naruto menolak bantuan Kyuubi.

"Nii-chan yang ku kenal bukan seperti ini. Nii-chan yang aku kagumi bukan seperti ini. Nii-chan yang aku sayangi bukan seperti ini. Kau bukan Nii-chanku. Kembalikan Nii-chanku." Naruto menarik lemah baju Kyuubi dan menatap tajam Kyuubi.

"Nii-chan yang ku kenal sangat professional dalam pekerjaan dan tidak mementingkan urusan pribadinya." Naruto memukul lemah Kyuubi. Kyuubi yang melihat hal itu merasa sangat kasihan dia menghentiakn pukulan- pukulan lemah yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto dan Kyuubi memeluk erat Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naru-chan." Kyuubi merasa bersalah kepada Naruto. Naruto menangis dipelukan Kyuubi. tapi segera dihentikannya mengingat bahwa dia disini bukan untuk menangis. Tetapi untuk membawa Nii-channya pulang.

"Ayo pulang. Kembalikan semuanya seperti semula, Nii-chan." Naruto menatap Kyuubi dan tersenyum kepada Kyuubi.

"Baiklah." Kyuubi menghapus air mata yang ada disudut mata Naruto. Dan mereka akhirnya berjalan pulang.

"Tunggu, Nii-chan." Naruto menghentikan Kyuubi dan dia melepaskan pegangan Kyuubi. Dia berlari mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku benar- benar minta maaf. Bukan hanya tentang penyamaranku, tetapi dengan tindakan kekanak- kanakan Nii-chanku juga." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap sedih Naruto. dia sangat tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan berlaku sejauh ini. Dia kemari hanya untuk menghentikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuubi. Melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang membuat hati Sasuke sakit. Naruto masih menggunakan baju tidur. Rambutnya cak- acakan, dia bahkan tidak menggunakan sandal. Ada lingkaran hitam dimatanya. Badannya sangat terlihat kurus dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

"Naru-"

"Tidak apa." Naruto menghentikan ucapan Sasuke. Dia takut mendengar kata 'Putus' biarkan saja hubungan ini putus tanpa ada kata 'Putus' yang keluar.

"Terima Kasih-"

BRUK!

Naruto pingsan, tetapi sebelum tubuh Naruto terjatuh dilantai, Sasuke langsung menangkap tubuh Naruto.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke dan Kyuubi berkata dengan bersamaan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sudah 2 hari Naruto tidak sadarkan diri. Semua keluarga berkumpul. Naruto sekarang berada dikamar inap VVIP di salah satu rumah sakit yang sangat terkenal. Sasukepun ikut menunggu. Dia merasa bersalah dengan semuanya.

"Naru… bangunlah. Aku memaafkanmu. Kau dengar? Aku memaafkanmu." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetap saja tidak membuka matanya.

"Kau ingin seperti putri salju?" Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto. Dia seperti orang gila yang berbicara sendiri.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi. Biarkan mereka berdua." Kyuubi mengajak yang lain untuk pergi. Semuanya mengangguk dan keluar. Setelah semuanya keluar, Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Naruto! Aku tahu kau sudah bangun." Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya.

"! kau mengetahuinya?" Naruto akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Kau selalu saja begitu." Sasuke menatap sebal Naruto.

"Kau benar memaafkanku?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Hn." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Sasuke… ayolah, katakan kata- kata itu." Naruto berkata dengan sangat manja. Dia ingin mendengar secara langsung kebenarannya.

"Ya… Naru-chan. aku memaafkanmu." Sasuke menatap Naruto. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto sangat senang.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang aku tidak suka darimu. Kau tidak seperti Naruto yang pertama kali kukenal. Naruto yang ku kenal dan ku cintai itu adalah Naruto yang hebat, tegar dan kuat. Bukan Naruto yang lemah hanya karena tidak dimaafkan. Dan siapapun dirimu, kau tetap kekasihku Naruto selama kau menggunakan cincin yang kuberikan." Sasuke mencium kening Naruto.

"Kau juga." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Muka mereka berdua merah.

"Untung saja kalian adalah orang yang sama. Kau tahu Naru-. Eh Hime. Aku sempat menyangka bahwa aku menyukai Hime juga." Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Jadi? Kau mau bilang bahwa kau ingin selingkuh dengan Hime, jika ternyata aku bukan Hime?" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Mungkin. Bersama dengannya itu lebih baik. Apalagi aku bisa mempesatkan perusahaanku. Hime itu cantik, baik, lemah lembut, anggun, sopan. Berbeda denganmu Naruto. Tapi-" Sasuke menyeringai.

"SASUKE….. AKU DAN HIME ITU SATU ORANG!" Naruto berteriak dan memotong perkataan Sasuke. Dia merasa kesal dengan perkataan Sasuke.

"Tapi… kenyataannya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Naruto. walaupun Hime lebih unggul darimu. Tapi ternyata aku lebih memilih dirimu. Kau lebih baik dari apapun dan lebih unggul dari apapun." Sasuke mengacak- ngacak rambut Naruto. Naruto menatap tidak percaya Sasuke.

"Kau benar- benar ingin aku lama di rumah sakit ya. Mendengar hal itu benar- benar membuatku mual, pusing dan sepertinya aku akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Perkataan itu tidak cocok untukmu, Sasuke." Naruto terkikik sebentar.

TAK!

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Dasar wanita yang tidak bisa diajak romantis. Semua wanita yang mendengar perkataan itu pasti langsung melayang, apalagi yang mengatakannya itu adalah aku. Tapi tidak denganmu, kau memang bukan wanita." Sasuke melipat tangannya dan tersenyum dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

"Ckckkckck. Jadi kau berpacaran dengan siapa? Bencong? Hahahahaha." Naruto tertawa sangat puas. Sasuke yang melihat wajah ceria Naruto dan tawa Naruto kembali tersenyum. Dia memang menyukai Naruto apa adanya. Dia menyadari bahwa perasaannya kepada Naruto memang besar. Sehingga dia dapat merasakan Naruto walaupun Naruto dengan nama yang berbeda. Sasuke bersyukur ternyata Hime adalah Naruto. Sehingga dia tidak perlu menyakinkan hatinya lagi tentang perasaan dirinya kepada Hime.

"Senyummu itu mencurigakan." Naruto menghentikan tawanya dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Tak perlu pedulikan aku. Baik! Sekarang kau makan buah dulu. Kau pasti lapar, bukan?" Sasuke mengambil tomat dan memotongnya kecil lalu dia mengambilnya dengan garpu dan garpu itu diarahkannya kepada Naruto.

"Seenaknya saja. Aku tidak terlalu menyukai tomat." Naruto mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk.

"Tapi aku suka." Sasuke menarik kembali tangannya dan memakan tomat hal itu membuat Naruto cemberut. Tetapi setelah memakannya Sasuke kembali mengambil beberapa potong lagi tomat dan menyuapi tomat itu kepada Naruto. Walaupun dengan muka cemberut Naruto memakannya.

"Tidak ku sangaka seorang Uchiha bisa mengatakan hal seromantis itu." Gaara bersuara dari balik pintu dia menyilangkan tangannya.

"Manisnya…." Kushina dan Karin berpelukan. Mereka benar-benar melihat kejadian yang sangat romantis. Tapi mereka tidak menyangkal bahwa muka mereka memerah saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Sepertinya mulai saat ini kita harus berbagi Naruto dengan Sasuke." Minato mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tidak apa! Mereka berdua adalah mainan yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku pasti benar bahwa mereka adalah pasangan mainan yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat beruntung." Kyuubi mengelus dagunya.

"Sudahlah. Kita selesaikan acara mengintip ini. kita berikan waktu untuk mereka berdua." Sasori memberi usul yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Beberapa bulan kemudian

"Naru-chan… kau lama sekali! Kau ingin telat datang dalam acara perpisahan sekolah?" Minato berteriak dari bawah. dia sedang menunggu Naruto yang sedang memakai seragammnya. Hari ini adalah acara perpisahan. Dan dengan ini, berakhirlah acara penyamaran Naruto. Dia akan memberitahukan kepada semuanya bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah Hime.

Naruto membuka kamarnya dan menatap foto keluarga mereka yang baru. Foto itu baru diambil beberapa hari yang lalu. disana terdapat wajah baru, dan wajah baru itu adalah Sasuke. Sasuke memang dipaksa ikut untuk foto bersama. Karena keluarga Namikaze dan keluarga Uchiha merencanakan untuk menyatukan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Siap! Kaa-sa, Tou-san." Naruto turun dari tangga dengan gembira dan ceria.

"Kau itu, ini adalah acaramu." Kushina menatap tajam Naruto.

"Iya-iya aku minta maaf." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ya sudah ayo berangkat." Minato memberitahu semuanya dan mengajak keluarganya untuk segera menuju mobil. Mereka akan segera menuju sekolah.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Bisik- bisik mulai terdengar dari siswa dan siswi yang akan mengadakan perpisahan. Bagaimana tidak. Diatas panggung mereka dapat melihat Kushina dan Minato. Mereka semua tidak mengerti mengapa orang sepenting mereka bisa datang dalam acara yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah! Kita akan mendengar sambutan dari salah satu orang tua murid." Mc membacakan acara selanjutnya. Semua anak langsung berbisik tambah keras setelah melihat Minato maju kedepan. Setahu mereka Minato bukanlah salah satu orang tua murid. Jika dia dikatakan sebagai anak dari kepala sekolah itu benar.

Sasuke melihat Naruto. Naruto tampak sedikit pucat dan hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tertawa. Dia mengetahui mengapa Naruto seperti itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir." Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Aku takut. Kau saja dulu marah. Aku takut semua teman dan sahabatku sama sepertimu." Naruto menatap takut Sasuke.

"Mereka tidak akan seperti itu. Karena posisi mereka berbeda denganku. Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik." Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto dan hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit tenang. Naruto dan Sasuke kembali mendengarkan sambutan yang disampaikan oleh Minato.

"Aku sangat beruntung bertemu dengan generasi muda yang terlihat sangat cemerlang. Aku yakin kalian akan menjadi penerus yang baik dan sangat bisa diandalkan. Aku dapat melihat dari sorot mata kalian yang penuh dengan kesuksesan." Minato berkata dengan sangat beribawa. Minato kembali melihat kearah semuanya dan matanya menatap Naruto. Minato menghela napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan sambutannya.

"Dari pada mendengarkan aku yang terus berbicara. Sepertinya putriku ingin juga berbicara kepada kalian. Langsung saja, saya panggil Namikaze Naruto…. saya persilahkan." Minato tersenyum kepada Naruto.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat. Setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Sasuke. Naruto langsung berdiri membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Naruto berjalan kedepan dan naik keatas panggung.

"Ehmm… pagi teman- teman. Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. maafkan aku yang selama ini menipu kalian. Aku sekolah hanya ingin sekolah bukan untuk mencari relasi atau apapun. Jadi aku tidak membuka identitasku. Maafkan bagi semua teman- teman yang merasa tersakiti. Terutama kepada Ino, Hinata, Kiba dan Lee. Aku minta maaf. Sekali lagi minta maaf." Naruto membungkukan badannya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Sudah kuduga bahwa Hime itu adalah Naruto." Kiba menatap Naruto yang sedang menundukan wajahnya.

"A-a-aku juga sama. Neji- Nii bukanlah salah satu orang yang cepat akrab dengan seseorang. Apalagi Neji- Nii sampai mau mengantarkan temanku pulang." Hinata membuka suaranya.

"Dengan semangat muda. Aku benar- benar setuju!" mata Lee berubah menjadi api yang membara.

"Tapi yang terpenting kau tetap sahabat kami. Kami tidak peduli kau adalah Naruto saudara jauh sangat jauh Hime atau kau adalah Hime sekalipun. Dimata kami kau tetap Naruto." Ino memeluk Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Naruto memeluk balik Ino. Melihat hal itu semua membuat Hinata, Kiba dan Lee ikut memeluk Naruto. Naruto sangat senang, ternyata semua teman dan sahabatnya dapat menerima dirinya dengan baik. Yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

"EHEM. Bisa aku pinjam Naruto." sebuah suara membuat mereka harus menghentikan acara peluk- pelukan mereka.

"Sasuke senpai? Apa Sasuke senpai sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Ino bertanya kepada Sasuke yang terlihat biasa- biasa saja setelah mendengar apa yang diumumkan oleh Naruto tadi.

"Ya. Aku memang sudah mengetahuinya." Sasuke menatap Naruto lembut. Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu langsung mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk lengan Sasuke.

"Tapi dia marah waktu itu." Naruto memberitahu semuanya.

"Itu wajar." Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto.

"HUH! Berada diantara orang yang sedang berpacaran itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Sudahlah! Ayo tinggalkan mereka." Ino mengajak semuanya pergi dan hal itu disetujui oleh semuanya. Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop sesaat tetapi Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto menuju mobilnya.

"Kita kencan malam ini." Sasuke memberitahukan rencananya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto menatap dirinya dicermin. Dia menggunakan dress berwarna cream, rambutnya dibiarkan digerai tetapi dia menggunakan sebuah jepit dengan bunga mawar berwarna hitam. Dia menggunakan aksesoris bunga mawar berwarna hitam dilehernya. Naruto juga menggunakan sarung tangan berwarna hitam dan sebuah cincin tersemat dijari kirinya. Sepatunya dia menggunakan sepatu hak berwarna cream. Dan Naruto juga membawa tas berwarna senada dengan tas dan bajunya.

"Naruto…. Sasuke sudah datang menjemput." terdengar suara Kushina dari bawah.

"Ya…" Naruto menyahut dan dia langsung turun kebawah.

"Kaa-san aku pergi." kata Naruto sambil berlari.

"HEY… KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERLARI DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN HAK." Kushina berteriak mengingatkan Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarkan Kaa-sannya dia hanya tidak ingin membuat Sasuke menunggu.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan keluar. Dia dapat melihat Sasuke yang menggunakan jas berwarna hitam, kemeja berwarna putih, dasi berwarna hitam, celana dan sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Maaf, menunggu lama." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Kau cantik." Sasuke mengambil tangan Naruto dan mencium punggung tangannya.

TAK!  
>Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke.<p>

"Kau itu pikun atau apa! Sudah kuberitahu berkali- kali jangan melakukan itu. kau tetap saja melakukannya." Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju mobilnya. Dibukakan mobil itu untuk Naruto.

"Makasih." Naruto masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke. Sebuah mobil sport berwarna putih. Setelah Sasuke masuk, mereka segera menuju tempat yang mereka maksud. Yaitu adalah sebuah restaurant yang sangat megah dan mewah.

Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto. Naruto keluar dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Sasuke meleparkan kunci mobilnya kepada salah satu pelayan. Sedangkan dirinya masuk kedalam restaurant itu.

"Gold nomer 10." Sasuke memberitahu pelayan yang menghampirinya. Sasuke dan Naruto dibawa kemeja yang telah mereka pesan. Meja itu ada didepan piano dan dekat dengan tempat berdansa. Naruto duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke. pelayan yang lain datang untuk menanyakan makanan dan minuman. Sasuke yang memesankan sedangkan Naruto hanya menyetujui apa yang dipesan.

Tidak berapa lama makanan datang. Naruto dan Sasuke makan dalam diam. Mereka masih menganggap bahwa makan sambil mengobrol itu tidak sopan. Setelah acara makan selesai. Sasuke menjentikan tangannya membuat salah satu pelayan datang. Sasuke membisikan sesuatu kepelayan tersebut. Dan pelayan itu pergi setelah mendapatkan tip dari Sasuke.

"Kau mengatakan apa?" Naruto penasaran.

"Bukan apa- apa. Mari berdansa." Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto langsung menyambut tangan tersebut. Dan mereka berjalan ketengah, tempat dimana orang- orang berdansa. Sasuke dan Naruto sampai ditengah dan tiba- tiba lampu dimatikan dan lagu berubah menjadi sendu. Hanya ada suara biola dan piano saja. Sekarang Naruto mengerti.

"Dasar!" Naruto mengalungkan tangannya keleher Sasuke dan Sasuke menaruh tangannya kepinggang Naruto. Dan acara berdansa berlangsung. Mereka sangat menikmati acara dansa mereka.

"Hmm… Sasuke." Naruto memanggil Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke menunduk untuk melihat wajah Naruto.

"Aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu." Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

"Jangan menundukan wajahmu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu." Sasuke mengangkat wajah Naruto.

"Katakan." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Hmm… aku akan pergi ke London lusa. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah disana." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Senyum dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"APA!" Sasuke berteriak histeris.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto menunggu gelisah di Bandara. Dia menunggu Sasuke, tetapi orang yang ditunggu tidak juga datang.

"Kita harus segera masuk, Naru-chan." Sasori memberitahu Naruto.

"Tapi-" Naruto menatap Sasori.

"Sudahlah!" Gaara menggandeng tangan Naruto dan membawa Naruto masuk kedalam pesawat. Naruto merasakan dadanya sesak dan hatinya sakit. Setelah memberitahu tentang kepergiannya ke London. Sasuke langsung diam. Mereka tidak berbicara sama sekali. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengirim sms atau menelfonnya. Naruto sudah beberapa kali menelfon tetapi tidak diangkat.

Naruto masuk kedalam pesawat. Dan dia menatap keluar jendela.

"Permaian yang kurang menyenangkan. Mengapa dia tidak ikut, Naru-chan? padahal aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai permainan untukmu dan dia." Kyuubi duduk disamping Naruto. Naruto melihat Kyuubi sebentar lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"! aku paling benci dicuekan. Aku pergi saja." Kyuubi berdiri dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri. Naruto masih menatap keluar jendela. Dan tanpa terasa air mata jatuh dari pipinya. Naruto segera menghapus air mata itu.

"Tidak perlu sesedih itu, Naru-chan." sebuah suara yang sangat familiar terdengar ditelinga Naruto. Naruto langsung melihat kesampingnya. Dia melihat seorang pemuda yang menggunakan topi. Naruto membuka topi itu. Dan dia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke…." Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

"Hey! Tidak perlu sehisteris itu." Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Mengapa kau tidak mengantarku. HAH! Dan untuk apa kau disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk apa aku mengantarmu, jika aku juga akan pergi kesana. Aku mempunyai urusan disana yang mengharuskan diriku menetap. Satu lagi. Aku akan sekolah disana juga." Sasuke memberitahu semuanya kepada Naruto.

"Kok bisa?" kata Naruto kepada Sasuke, ada nada penasaran dari suara Naruto.

"Apa sih yang tidak bisa bagi Uchiha." Sasuke menyeringai dan hal itu membuat Naruto ingin sekali memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Bukankah yang terpenting aku bersamamu. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Kemanapun kau pergi aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi. kau adalah belahan jiwaku." lagi- lagi Sasuke mengatakan hal yang tidak- tidak.

TAK!

Dan sebuah pukulan mendarat dikepala Sasuke.

"Kau memang pikun dan tidak bisa dikatakan berkali- kali ya." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau adalah Himeku." Sasuke menggenggam kepalan tangan Naruto dan menatap lembut Naruto. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Naruto. Narutopun melakukan hal yang sama.

"BAGI PARA PENUMPANG PAKAI SEGERA SABUK PENGAMAN." sebuah pengeras suara tiba- tiba berada diantara mereka. Membuat telinga mereka berdenging. Mereka bedua secara serentak menengok dan dia menemukan Kyuubi yang sedang memegang pengeras suara tersebut. Dia tersenyum licik dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"KYUUBI…. KAU MENGANGGU LAGI….." teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Sedangkan Kyuubi terkikik geli membuat pasangan itu marah. 'Mereka adalah mainan yang sangat menyenangkan. Lihat saja nanti.' Kyuubi menyeringai dan dia kembali duduk dikursinya karena pesawat akan segera lepas landas.

**~OWARI~**

Hua…. Semuanya selesai, semuanya selesai. Selesai dengan happy ending….. (T^T) . Sekali lagi Tsuki berterima kasih atas segalanya. Tsuki akan memperbaiki tulisan Tsuki lagi. Dan Tsuki tidak akan bosan untuk menulis cerita. Hehehehehe. Tapi tetep aja sedih. Nggak terasa semua cerita Tsuki sudah mencapai titik akhir. Tapi… mati satu tumbuh lagi satu. Hahahahahaha. Hari ini Tsuki tidak hanya membawa cerita MY SECRET tetapi cerita Tsuki yang baru juga judulnya WAKTU. Dan untuk yang minta sekuel oneshot MISI. Tunggu sebentar ya. Lagi dibuat nih. Hehehehhe. Kasih bocorannya aja ya.

**MISI : oneshot ITACHI DAN LALAT TSETSE**

Summary : Itachi mendengar bahwa Naruto sedang mengalami kesulitan untuk menemukan Orochimaru. Itachi yang baru saja menemukan satelit baru mencoba mencari letak dimana tempat Orochimaru. Setelah diteliti, akhirnya Itachi menemukan dimana letak markas Orochimaru. Itachipun berencana untuk memberitahu Naruto dan karena dia juga mempunyai urusan dengan Tsunade, Itachi memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang. Dia juga ingin menemui keponkan tercintanya. Ternyata pada saat dipesawat yang ditempatinya terdapat sekumpulan teroris. Itachi yang sering mendapat kejadian ini hanya biasa saja diantara semua orang yang berteriak. Dengan bantuan lalat Tsetse, akhirnya Itachi bisa mengalahkan semuanya. Apa yang dilakukan oleh lalat itu? dan apa yang terjadi? Tunggu saja ceritanya. Hahahahahahaha.

**MISI : oneshot LOVE**

Summary : fanfic ini menceritakan tentang asal mula Naruto bertemu dengan Sasuke hingga dia menikah dengan Sasuke. Jadi… ini fanfic tentang awal banget, dari mereka berkenalan dipesta hingga Sasuke mengatakan kata- kata sakral yang membuat mereka bisa bersatu alias menikah. Hehehehe. Bagaimana awalnya? Tentu saja, harap menunggu. Xixixixixxixixi.

Naruto : Author… sampai kapan nih nunggu? Semua pemain yang ada dicerita MY SECRET sudah lama menunggu nih.

Tsuki : Eh? Maafkan Tsuki. Ayo-ayo-ayo. *Ikut berkumpul dengan yang lain.*

SEMUA : KAMI PEMAIN DARI FANFIC MY SECRET MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. TERIMA KASIH ATAS SEMUANYA. ARIGATOU…. *membungkukan badan.*

Tsuki : Sampai bertemu di cerita Tsuki yang lain ya…. Bye….. *melambaikan tangan.*

Sasuke : Jadi mentlaktir tidak?

Tsuki : Owh iya. Ayo berangkat…..


End file.
